Tiernas travesuras
by sakuxsyao
Summary: Xien y Naddy Li son los hijos del gran empresario Syaoran Li, ambos... ¿unos verdaderos ángeles? o realmente son ¿diablillos con caras de ángeles? estos pequeños haran muchas travesuras con un fin común... hacer que su padre se enamore de su maestra.
1. Nuestra historia

Ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia)

pero la historia es 100 % mía.

Advertencias: Ninguna por ahora, solo que la historia será narrada por los protagonistas.

Aclaraciones: Lo que está en _cursiva _y en ""son las narraciones de los niños. Y lo que no está en cursiva son las cosas que suceden en el presente.

Capitulo 1: "Nuestra historia"

_"Hola, mi nombre es Xien Li, tengo 6 años, vivo con mi padre Syaoran Li, no tengo mamá, ya que mi madre nos abandono a mí y a mi hermana gemela Naddy cuando nacimos, mi padre es un hombre muy trabajador, se esfuerza mucho por nosotros aunque a veces pienso de que ama más a su trabajo que a mí."_

_"¿Cómo puedes pensar eso Xien?"_

_"¡Naddy! ¿Por qué estás narrando esta historia?"_

_"¡Por que quiero! Además los dos somos los protagonistas por si te olvidabas ¬¬"_

_"Bueno… esta bien…."_

- _Buenos días padre. (Dije yo al ver a mi padre entrar a la cocina para desayunar)_

- _Buenos días._

_"Otra de las características de nuestro padre es ser la persona más fría que exista sobre la faz de la tierra."_

_"No exageres Xien, papi es muy bueno ^^"_

_"¡Oh miren quien habla! La consentida de nuestro padre ¬¬" _

_"¿Celoso?" _

_"Obvio que no."_

_"Bueno, ya me canse de esta discusión sin sentido, así que si no te molesta ahora seré yo quien narre la historia, y si te molesta que lo haga… lastima por ti por que lo haré de todos modos."_

_"¡Ey! Eso no es justo… yo comencé a narrarla…"_

_"Pero ahora la continuaré yo, bueno… papi no es como dijo Xien, el es muy dulce y bueno ^^"_

_"Contigo"_

_"¡Xien! No me interrumpas."_

_"Ay perdón (digo sarcásticamente)"_

_"Te disculpo… a ver… ¿Dónde me quedé? Ah si, papi es muy dulce y bueno ^^"_

_"Más bien es orgulloso, mal humorado, sin corazón ah y le importa más el trabajo que nosotros"_

_"¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! (Dije llorando)"_

_"Oye… no es para que te pongas a llorar…"_

_"PAPI NOS QUIERE MUCHO"_

_"Bien… nos quiere ¿contenta?"_

_"Sip"_

_"Eres una…"_

_"¿¡¿SOY UNA QUE XIEN?"_

_"Nada… no eres nada"_

_"Así me gusta"_

_"Eres tan manipuladora como nuestro padre… (Susurre)"_

_"TE OÍ XIEN"_

- ¡Hola papito lindo!

- Hola mi princesita, ¿Cómo amaneció mi niñita preciosa? _(besándome en la cabeza)_

- ¡Muy bien papito! y tú ¿cómo amaneciste?

- Excelente. (_sonriéndole a su consentida ¬¬)_

- Naddy… ya nos tenemos que ir o llegaremos tarde al colegio.

- ¡Si, veremos a la señorita Sakura!

- ¿Quién es la señorita Sakura?

- Es nuestra profesora guía.

N/a: Muy bien, este es fic, que hace mucho lo hice, solo que lo estoy modificando, se que no es perfecto, pero fue algo que se me ocurrió y a mi me parece simpático, ojala les guste, está historia será muy cómica y les aseguro que se terminaran enamorando de los pequeños protagonistas 

Ahora describiré brevemente a los personajes:

Xien Li: Hijo mayor de Syaoran Li, y hermano gemelo de Naddy, es un niño muy listo y serio para su edad, físicamente se parece mucho a Syaoran solo que tiene el cabello negro, es un niño tranquilo, pero cuando está con su pequeña hermana… todo cambia. Su maestra favorita es la Señorita Sakura Kinomoto, y con ayuda de Naddy harán muchas travesuras con el fin de juntar a su maestra con su padre.

Naddy Li: Hija menor de Syaoran Li, y hermana gemela de Xien, al contrario de su hermano, Naddy es muy alegre, un poco egoísta y sumamente hiperactiva, es idéntica a su padre pero también tiene el cabello negro como su hermano mayor… ella será la que impulsará a Xien para lograr juntar a su padre con su maestra, y para lograrlo… pasaran por muchas cosas, algunas divertidas y otras frustrantes… en fin… travesuras… tiernas travesuras.

Syaoran Li: Padre de Xien y Naddy, es un hombre muy serio, trabajador y frío, no confía en nadie solo en su mejor amigo Eriol Hiragisawa y en sus hijos, desde que su mujer lo abandono el dejo de confiar en las mujeres… pero un día… al conocer a la tan mencionada maestra de sus hijos… su vida dará un giro inesperado.

Sakura Kinomoto: La joven maestra de los niños Li, es una mujer sumamente hermosa, tierna y amorosa, adora a todos sus alumnos… pero… sus consentidos sin dudas son los pequeños Li, en especial… el pequeño Xien, al conocer al padre de los niños, sentirá una muy fuerte atracción por Syaoran… pero su timidez y algunos problemas complicaran su relación con el.

Bueno espero que les guste este primer cap, un beso enorme.


	2. El comienzo del plan

Ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia)

Ultima parte del cap anterior

- ¡_Si, veremos a la señorita Sakura!_

_- ¿Quién es la señorita Sakura?_

_- Es nuestra profesora guía._

Cap 2: "El comienzo del plan"

- Ah, y… ¿Por qué la verán? Xien… ¿te portaste mal? _(¿Por qué debo ser yo el que se porta mal? ¬¬ ah claro… me olvidaba el me odia)_

- No padre, la veremos porque hoy nos vamos de campamento por tres días, lo olvidaste ¿verdad? _(no seas así con papá Xien)_

- La verdad, si me olvide, tenía mucho trabajo (_que raro ¬¬)_

- ¡Entonces deberás ir a hablar con la señorita Sakura! ¡que bueno! 

- Eh… ¿hoy?

- Si, se supone que hoy es el viaje papá.

- No me contestes así Xien. (_ya ves hiciste que papi se enojara con tigo)_

_¿Que quieren que les diga? ¿Que soy la adoración de mi padre, que tengo la "típica" familia feliz, que mi vida parece sacada de un libro de cuentos? Pues no, mi vida no es nada comparada a esas cosas, mi vida… es una basura._

_Xien no seas así, yo te quiero mucho, somos hermanos… ¿a caso no me quieres?_

_Claro que te quiero Naddy, tu eres lo más importante que tengo. Pero yo soy así, una persona fría en especial con mi padre por que el lo es conmigo… el… el no me quiere._

_Pero papi te ama Xien._

_Si claro… como no._

- Bueno… los llevaré al colegio.

- ¿En serio papi?

- Si, mi amor.

- ¡Bien!

_Salimos para ir al colegio, y luego de 5 minutos llegamos, papi bajo del auto y me ayudo a bajar, lo tomé de la mano y a Xien de la otra y entramos los tres juntos._

_Ibamos caminando cuándo Naddy abre la puerta y sus ojos le brillan de felicidad… lo se por que a mi me pasa lo mismo cada vez que veo a mi maestra._

- ¡Señorita Sakura!

_Naddy corrió a los brazos de nuestra maestra, que al ver a Naddy correr hacia ella sonrió tan dulcemente como solo ella sabe hacerlo y se inclino y abrió los brazos para que Naddy la abrazara._

- Hola cariño. (dijo besándole la mejilla) ¿Cómo amaneciste corazón?

- ¡Muy bien señorita! (_dijo Naddy sonriendo) _Papi, ella es la señorita Sakura.

_Volteé a ver a mi padre y me sorprendí… más bien… me asuste al ver como mi padre la veía… con… ¿una sonrisa tierna? Y… ¿¡¿A caso sus ojos le brillan también?_

- Mucho gusto Señor Li… _(dijo… ¿sonrojada mi maestra?)_

- Igualmente señorita Sakura y dígame Syaoran por favor.

_Ok… ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿QUÉ? ¡MI PADRE NO DEJA QUE NINGÚN DESCONOCIDO LE DIGA POR SU NOMBRE! ¿¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?_

- Bueno y tu dime solo Sakura… Syaoran. _(dijo mi maestra sonriéndole a mi padre)_

- Perfecto Sakura. _(dijo mi padre besando la mano de la señorita)_

_¡Qué romántico!_

_¿De que estás hablando Naddy? Esto no es romántico… ¡es extraño y… me da miedo!_

_Ay Xien, no seas tonto, ¡es amor a primera vista!_

_¿Amor a primera que?_

_¡Amor a primera vista tontito!_

_Y eso… ¿Qué es?_

_Ay Xien no voy a perder mi sagrado tiempo con tigo. ¡Míralos, parece que se han enamorado!_

- Hola Xien, ¿Qué tal mi pequeño? _(dijo abriendo sus brazos para que yo la abrazara)_

- Bien señorita _(abrazándola fuertemente)_

_Me volteé y vi como mi padre me miraba y mostraba… ¿una gran sonrisa?_

_¡Parece que la señorita Sakura será nuestra nueva mami! ¿Te lo imaginas Xien? Tener a la señorita siempre con nosotros, que nos cocine, que nos lea cuentos, y que nos bese cuando nos vayamos a dormir._

_Ay Naddy… no te ilusiones… no seas como yo…_

_¿Tú también piensas lo mismo Xien?_

_Es lo que más quiero en el mundo._

_La señorita Sakura sería una gran madre._

_La mejor de todas._

_Xien… tengo un plan…_

_¿Cuál? _

_Unámoslos._

_Naddy… ¿en serio?_

_Si, así la señorita sería nuestra mamá… a caso… ¿no quieres?_

_Ya te dije que sí, es una buena idea… pero… ¿Cómo lo haríamos?_

- Y… ¿hace cuánto que eres maestra de mis hijos Sakura?

- Desde el Kinder.

- ¡Si! La señorita es nuestra maestra favorita, papi ¿la señorita Sakura puede ser nuestra mami?

_Los tres la miramos sorprendidos, o sea… ¿¡¿Nadeshiko te volviste loca?_

_No me insultes Xien… yo solo pregunté…_

- Hija…

- Yo… perdone señorita_. (dije con la cabeza agachada y con miles de lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos)_

- No hay nada que disculpar cariño.

_La señorita me miraba dulcemente._

- ¿No está molesta? _(pregunté abrazándola)_

- Claro que no pequeña, tú y Xien son muy importantes para mí. _(sonriéndome)_

- ¿En serio? _(preguntó ahora Xien abrazándola)_

- Obvio que sí corazón. (_dijo besándonos a los dos en la mejilla)_

_Volteamos a ver a papi y el estaba mirando fijamente a la señorita Sakura y en su rostro tenía la sonrisa más bella que vi en mi vida… ni a mí me dedica esas sonrisas._

_Tienes razón Naddy… ¿en serio crees que pueda ser?_

_Para mí que si están enamorados. Entonces ya esta todo listo._

_¿Todo listo? ¿De que hablas Naddy?_

_Los juntaremos. La señorita Sakura será nuestra nueva mamá cueste lo que cueste, ¿estas conmigo Xien?_

_Por supuesto que sí Naddy, ahora nuestra nueva meta es de juntar a nuestro padre… con nuestra profesora guía._

N/a: ¡Casi lloré al ver todos sus hermosos comentarios! 9 comentarios, no lo puedo creer ¡mil millones de gracias! Son las mejores, espero que les guste este segundo capitulo.

Ahora comentaré sus hermosos comentarios:

Sweeping Girl: ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que te guste este cap ^^ cuídate.

Pechochale17: Holiiiii, siii jajaja hice un nuevo fic, que bueno que te gustará ^^ siiii jajaja los hijitos de Syaoran ^^ obviamente jaja, mi vida es el romance en especial de esta hermosa parejita SXS un beso enorme cuídate.

Choco fresas: Hola amiga, jiji, gracias, mi lectora incondicional ^^ por las dudas el próximo cap de pasión en llamas lo subo el viernes no antes por que rindo química ¬¬ mala química (estoy de acuerdo) ¡Gracias! ¿Y a que se debe tu buen humor? (se debe a que sacamos una excelente nota en italiano) siiiiii ¿entonces estamos en paz? (y si, te lo mereces, hoy te dejaré en paz, pero solo hoy) Gra-gracias. Bueno… esto es raro… mi conciencia está buena… (por hoy) bueno, por hoy, muchas gracias y siii será muy tierno jaja, tu también pórtate muy mal ^^ un beso enorme, cuídate.

Ifanycka: Holiii gracias, ojala te guste este cap ^^ cuídate.

Hadita-Ip: Awww muchas gracias ^^ sii no te preocupes será muy divertida lo prometo. Cuídate.

Chica-Phantom-Li: Holiii awww gracias por comentar ^^ siii te prometo que va a estar muy divertida, cuídate.

SaKuRaChAnXD: Holiii awww muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado ^^ awww te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que te encante ^^ mil gracias por tu lindo comentario cuídate ^^

Gaby13love: Holiii awww gracias ^^ siii te prometo que será re cómica, no te preocupes que no tardaré solo ahora que estoy de exámenes jeje, awww que bueno, gracias y cuídate.

La misma espaguetoza: Holii, bueno si un poco simple, pero solo por que es el principio, te prometo que me esforzaré más, cuídate ^^

También comentaré a los que comentaron Pasión Guerrera:

YeSaR Y aLyA: Awww muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario ^^

Monsheu: Awww muchas gracias, si eso era lo que iba a hacer pero ya tengo 2 pendientes y no quería que fuesen 3 jeje, muchas gracias J

Ifanycka: jaja, muchas gracias ^^

LyS Cosmo: Holiii awww muchas gracias y siiii hermoso hermoso hermoso como su padre ^^

Choco fresas: jiji, muchas gracias, :) obviooo siempre me porto mal jeje (dímelo a mí que yo soy su conciencia) shhh. Jaja Adiós.

SaKuRaChAnXD: muchas gracias ^^ cuídate ^^

Dream-Fighter-1556: Siiii esa era la idea al principio, pero ya tengo dos historias y no quería que fueran 3 jiji, siii, una parte, jeje, y bueno... jeje a ellos no les importo el tiempo jajaja, siiiiii ¡hermoso como Syao! Mil gracias ^^ perdón de nuevo, y mil gracias.

Gaby13love: Jajaja muchas gracias, siii la verdad que sí un poco, awww muchas gracias ^^ jajajajaja siiii esos dos si que se aman jajaja cuídate.

Espaguetoza: no exactamente ^^' jiji, una pequeña parte, me inspire en la historia pero le puse mi estilo jeje, gracias por comentar ^^

Y A TODAS USTEDES MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS SON GENIALES ^^ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TAMBIÉN ESTE CAP UN BESO ENORME Y PARA LAS QUE LEEN MI FIC PASIÓN EN LLAMAS ACTUALIZO EL VIERNES O EL SABADO CUÍDENSE :) ¡LAS QUIERO!


	3. El dolor desaparece

Ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia)

Ultima parte del capitulo anterior

_Volteamos a ver a papi y el estaba mirando fijamente a la señorita Sakura y en su rostro tenía la sonrisa más bella que vi en mi vida… ni a mí me dedica esas sonrisas._

_Tienes razón Naddy… ¿en serio crees que pueda ser?_

_Para mí que si están enamorados. Entonces ya esta todo listo._

_¿Todo listo? ¿De que hablas Naddy?_

_Los juntaremos. La señorita Sakura será nuestra nueva mamá cueste lo que cueste, ¿estas conmigo Xien?_

_Por supuesto que sí Naddy, ahora nuestra nueva meta es de juntar a nuestro padre… con nuestra profesora guía._

Capitulo 3: "El dolor desaparece al estar entre sus brazos"

- Bueno niños, ya es hora de irnos.

- ¡Si!

- Despídanse de su padre. _(dijo nuestra futura mami con una hermosa sonrisa)_

- Adiós padre, que pase unos buenos días.

- Igualmente Xien.

- ¡Adiós papito!

- Adiós princesita. (_besando como siempre a su consentida ¬¬')_

- Xien… ¿así no más te despides de tu padre? _(me pregunto la señorita en un susurro)_

- Su deber de padre es el de quererme y como no me quiere yo lo trato así… _(dije triste y ella me abrazó)_

- Cariño no digas eso…

- Es la verdad señorita… mi papá no me quiere… nunca me quiso… _(dije abrazándola fuertemente)_

- No mi amor, tu papá si te quiere… _(me alzó y me limpió las lágrimas que mi mal padre no noto)_

- Xien… ¿Por qué lloras?

- Y-yo no lloro Naddy…

- Hijo… ¿Qué sucede?

_Yo oculte mi rostro para que el no viera mis lágrimas… no quería que me viera débil…_

- Mi vida… no te pongas así. _(me dijo la señorita mientras me llenaba el rostro de besos y me sonreía dulcemente)_

- Jiji, te quiero mami.

_Xien…_

_Oh rayos… ¡Qué dije!_

_Miré a mi padre que abrió la boca impresionado ante mis palabras, Naddy se tapaba el rostro y… temía ver a la señorita Sakura… _

- Yo… yo no se…_ (balbuceé nervioso)_

_La señorita me abrazó fuertemente._

- Lo que me haz dicho… es lo más hermoso que me han dicho en mi vida… mi ángel… mi adorado… hijo. _(dijo susurrando)_

_La miré sorprendido ante sus palabras y ella me sonreía con lágrimas en sus ojos… sonreí más feliz que nunca… y la abracé ahora yo._

- Gracias… mami. _(le susurré)_ te quiero mucho.

- De nada, mi cielo… yo también te quiero mucho. _(dijo besando mi nariz)_

_Volteé y vi a mi padre y a Naddy, ambos con cara de curiosidad… oh si, se parecen demasiado._

_¿Qué te dijo la señorita Xien?_

_Después te lo digo Naddy. (dije sonriendo)_

_¡Pero quiero saberlo ahora!_

_A veces me molesta que arruines mis momentos emotivos Nadeshiko ¬_

_A mi no, ¡a mi me encanta!_

_Eres cruel… un pequeño diablo con cara de ángel ¬¬_

_¡No me ofendas Xien!_

_Te pareces al tío Eriol. Bue… se preguntaran quien es el famoso tío Eriol, pues el es el mejor amigo de nuestro padre, es muy bueno pero siempre lo molesta. _

_¡Ey yo nunca te molesto!_

_Es broma… ¿verdad?_

_¡Claro que no! ¡Yo soy un ángel!_

- See, un ángel.

- ¿Dijiste algo cariño?

- Eh… que tu eres un ángel mami. _(sonriendo)_

- Aww que tierno.

_Ella me bajo y me tomo de la mano._

- Despídete de tu padre Xien.

- Si, adiós… papá.

_¡Le dijiste papá! ¡Le dijiste papá! ^^_

- Xien…

_No quise ver la cara de mi padre así que jale a mi mami para que nos fuéramos._

- Vamos Naddy.

- …

- Adiós hijos. _(dijo mi padre sonriendo de una manera muy extraña)_

- A-adiós.

- Adiós Sakura. _(dijo sonriendo levemente sonrojado)_

- Adiós Syaoran. _(dijo ahora ella sonrojada)_

- Naddy… ¿estás bien?

- …

_Ey… ¿Qué pasa?_

_Le dijiste… le dijiste mami a la señorita Sakura._

_Si, ella dijo que le podía llamar así._

_¡No puedo estar más feliz! Todavía no ponemos el plan en marcha y ya le podemos decir mamá, ¿no es genial, Xien?_

_Claro que sí._

- ¡Vamos!

- ¿Estás bien hija?

- ¡Si! Mami… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

_Veo como papá se pone colorado y mira a mamá que está igual de colorada._

- Dime cariño.

- ¿No te molesta que te digamos mamá?

- No cariño. Ustedes siempre fueron mis niños consentidos y me honra y me hace feliz que me digan así.

- Es que… te queremos como a una madre.

- ¡Seremos una gran familia feliz! _(digo sonriendo)_

N/a: Ok… debo decirles que… ¡LAS AMO! Son las mejores, debo decirles que lloré al ver los 22 comentarios, o sea… ¡22 comentarios! Es genial, en serio mil millones de gracias, al parecer les gusta mucho esta historia, soy muy feliz ^^ ojala les guste este cap también que personalmente… me hizo llorar… amo a Xien, amo escribir de el, es ¡perfecto! Y Naddy… simplemente está loca jajaja, también la adoro a ella, jajaja, bueno, las cosas van muy bien para esos pequeños (por ahora) ey no les arruines la emoción ¬¬ (¿y que si no lo hago?) si no lo haces te pasará lo mismo que al gato ¿capici? (capici O.O) así me gusta jeje, bueno, me encantó escribir este cap, pero… como lastimosamente dijo mi molesta conciencia ¬¬ las cosas no son color de rosa y en el próximo capitulo se vienen los problemas… y es allí cuando entra en marcha el "plan conquista" jeje, bueno un beso enorme para todas jajaja, son las mejores, ¡las quiero!

Ahora a responder sus hermosos comentarios:

Pechochale17: Holiii, siiiii esos niños son terriblemente adorables ^^ siii jajaja te dije que los amarías, son perfectos ^^ siii pero como dije antes… no todo puede ser color de rosa L muchas gracias, un beso enorme, cuídate.

Dany-chan: Muchas gracias por comentar ^^ cuídate.

Monsheu: Awww, gracias ^^ ojala te guste el cap un beso, cuídate.

Agus: Holiiii awww muchísimas gracias ^^ awwww en serio tu siempre me subes el ánimo con tus preciosos comentarios, quede claro que eres una de mis lectoras preferidas ^^ un beso enorme, cuídate.

Chica-Phantom-Li: Siii, son adorables n.n Sii y no te imaginaras las travesuras que haran jeje son pequeños diablillos con cara de ángeles, no, saku y syao no se conocían, pero al verse fue como un flechazo jejeje "amor a primera vista" jajaja pero bue… no todo es color de rosa ¬¬ un beso cuídate.

Hadita-Ip: ¡Awww que bueno! De nada, lamento la tardanza pero ando en exámenes y no puedo usar mucho la compu, pero ahora solo me falta uno (gracias a Dios) Bueno, un beso, cuídate y gracias por comentar ^^

Diviglay: Buenas noches, awww muchísimas gracias ^^ me alegro mucho *-* ¡felicidades! Me alegro muchísimo por ti, jajaja, awwww mil gracias, que bueno que te gusten mis historias ^^ te juro que tus comentarios me sacan una sonrisa de oreja a oreja jajaja (en serio se pone muy feliz) bueno cuídate mucho.

Ifanycka: Jajaja, ya veremos como lo harán jaja, seee ni te imaginas todo lo que harán mis pequeños diablillos con cara de ángeles, ¡wow! Gemes, eso a de ser muy divertido aunque al parecer también agotador jajaja espero que te guste mucho este cap amiga, cuídate mucho, un beso. Y te entiendo yo también tengo una hermana menor… un diablo ¬¬ pero la quiero ^^

Choco fresas: siiii jajaja amor a primera vista ^^ siii son adorables *-* jajajajajaja siii que papito más sexy tienen esos dos ¬¬ awww mi pobre Xien este cap parte el alma pobrecitoooo mi amor jajajaja bueno entonces hagamos silencio para que no se despierte (CONCIENCIA DE CHOCO FRESAS DESPIERTAAAAAAAA) Ey loca, ¿¡que te pasa a ti? (quiero que la conciencia de choco fresas despierte para así les hagamos juntas la vida un infierno MBUAJAJA) Ya me canse, corre que te haré lo mismo que al gato. (n-no te atreverías) ¿Eso crees? (no, estoy frita T-T ¡no quiero morir tan joven) entonces corre. (adióssss) jeje eso fue raro pero bue, te dejo por que debo alcanzarla, jeje espero que te guste este cap amiga cuídate.

yesaL Y aLyA: Awww muchas gracias ^^ ojala te guste este capítulo ¡un beso enorme!

Sayukira: Holiii, muchas gracias ^^ espero que te guste este cap, besos, cuídate.

Ying-Fa-Dark: Holiii, jajaja siiii son terribles, muchas gracias ^^ ojala que te guste el cap, un beso enorme, cuídate ^^

Maylu-liya: Holiii, gracias ^^ y no te preocupes, no lo tomo a mal ^^ es más me alegra que me lo digas así me esfuerzo más por mejorar, lo sé, esta historia también es muy importante para mí, por que me enamore de los personajes al escribirla, jajaja ni te imaginas lo que harán mis pequeños diablillos, bueno un beso, cuídate.

Mil millones de gracias y espero que este cap les guste también por que personalmente este fue mi cap preferido jiji, pobre mi Xien precioso jajaja pero bue un beso enorme las adoro.


	4. Problemas familiares

Ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia)

Última parte del capitulo anterior

- ¿No te molesta que te digamos mamá?

- No cariño. Ustedes siempre fueron mis niños consentidos y me honra y me hace feliz que me digan así.

_- Es que… te queremos como a una madre._

_- ¡Seremos una gran familia feliz! (digo sonriendo)_

Capitulo 4: "Problemas familiares"

- Niños… disculpen que se los diga así pero Sakura y yo no estamos casados… no me opongo a que le digan mamá pero deben entender que no nos vamos a casar, somos muy distintos… o sea… nunca nos vamos a casar.

- ¿No lo harán? _(pregunté triste)_

- No, lamento desilusionarlos… pero…

- No se moleste en disculparse Señor Li

_Oh Oh_

- Sakura yo no quise…

- Ya le dije que no se moleste en disculparse Señor, ahora nos tenemos que ir, vámonos niños, adiós señor. (_dijo mami con el seño fruncido)_

- No… no te moles…

- Y por las dudas, que no sea de su misma "clase social" o que no sea una de esas modelos que lo persiguen no significa que no pueda ser una buena persona, o ser digna de ser si quiera amiga del todo poderoso Syaoran Li.

_Auch… eso si que le dolió a papi._

_Ya lo creo._

- No Sakura, yo nunca quise…

- Adiós Señor Li. Vamos pequeños. _(dijo alzándome y tomando la mano de Xien)_

_Voltee y vi a papi… que estaba muy triste… sus ojitos le brillaban pero no de la misma manera que antes… lo mire una última vez y me acurruque mejor en los brazos de mami. Subimos al bus y partimos hacia el campamento, donde pasamos los mejores días de nuestra vida ¿no es así Xien?_

_Si, ¡fue súper divertido! Aunque el regreso se me hizo corto ya que luego de una hora de viaje regresamos a Tomoeda, bajamos del bus y vimos a papá._

- ¡Papito!

- ¡Hola mi amor! Oh Dios cuanto te extrañe mi princesa. _(dijo besando a Naddy)_

- Yo también papito. _(dijo ahora ella besándolo)_

_Mire a mi papá y a mi hermana… yo también quería que el me recibiera de esa forma… quería sentirme por una vez en mi vida amado por mi padre… me acerque tímidamente y nuestras miradas chocaron._

- Hola… papá. _(dije con la voz quebrada)_

- Hola campeón, te extrañe mucho a ti también. _(dijo sonriéndome)_

_Yo lo mire sorprendido… el me extraño… _

- ¿No piensas darme un abrazo hijo? _(preguntó inclinándose y abriendo sus brazos) _

_Sonreí y no pude evitar tirarme encima de mi papá… ¡Por primera vez en mi vida siento que mi papá me quiere! ¿Y saben que? Me encanta sentirme querido._

- Te quiero hijo… ¿a caso lo dudabas?

- Si… _(dije llorando)_

- Claro que te quiero hijo, es más ¡te amo! Tú y Naddy son mi vida, los quiero a los dos por igual…

- ¡Y yo te quiero a ti papá! _(dije abrazándolo)_

_Ambos nos abrazamos por varios minutos yo lloraba y me sorprendí al ver lágrimas en los ojos de mi papá, Naddy se acerco a nosotros y le secó las lagrimas, el sonrió y nos beso a ambos._

- Los extrañe mucho.

- Y nosotros a ti.

- Ahora ya paren de llorar que supuestamente son hombres, y según tengo entendido los hombres no lloran.

_Ambos sonreímos._

- Bueno, Naddy tiene razón, cuéntenme algo alegre, ya sé, díganme como les fue en su viaje.

- ¡Genial!

- La pasamos súper bien, mami nos enseño a nadar.

- Si, ella es muy buena nadadora.

- ¡Si! Además surfea.

- Y sabe cabalgar.

- Y corre re rápido.

- Que hermosa es…

- ¿Qué?

_Volteamos y nos quedamos literalmente con la boca abierta…_

_¿Esa es mami? O.O_

_¡Si! Se ve distinta sin el uniforme de maestra._

_Pero se ve muy linda._

_Tienes razón, me gusta como le queda el cabello suelto._

_A mi también._

- Parece un ángel… _(susurró nuestro padre)_

_Ambos sonreímos._

- ¡Mami! _(gritamos Naddy y yo)_

_Ella volteó y nos sonrío solo como ella sabe hacerlo… con ese toque dulce y maternal que tanta seguridad y amor nos hace sentir. Lentamente se acerco a nosotros, dejando atrás a unos señores que le silbaban y le decían cosas raras… ¿Qué querrán decir con "te quiero comer entera" o "estás más buena que una torta de chocolate"? _

_Xien… ¡SE QUIEREN COMER A NUESTRA MAMI! (grite horrorizada)_

- Papi tengo miedo, esos señores dijeron que quieren…

_Pero papi me dejo con la palabra en la boca, parecía estar furioso, nunca lo vi así…_

_¿Ves como mira a los señores?_

_Si, tengo miedo… ¿Qué pasa si se lastima?_

_Yo no me preocuparía por el Naddy… me preocuparía por los pobres señores._

_Pero ¿por que dices eso Xien?_

_Por que papá… ¡Mira! _

_¿¡¿Qué pasa?_

_¡Papá esta tomando a mami de la cintura!_

_Ambos lo vimos asombrados y al parecer no éramos los únicos por que mami lo miraba igual de sorprendida que nosotros._

- Hola preciosa, te extrañe mucho.

_OH - POR - DIOS_

- No tienes idea de lo mucho que extrañaba tus besos… tu sonrisa… ya sabes lo posesivo que soy… _(dijo ¿besando su mejilla? O.O)_

_¡Mira, mami se sonrojo! _

- Vamos a casa muñeca… ya veras lo que te tengo preparado allí… nadie es más romántico que Syaoran Li.

_Todos los hombres al oír su nombre dejaron de decirles esas cosas tan extrañas…_

_Es más, se alejaron de nuestros padres… medio ¿aterrados?_

_Te lo dije Naddy, no nos teníamos que preocupar por papá._

_Tenías razón Xien._

- P-pero… ¿¡¿Quien te crees que eres? ¡Su-suélame!

- Pe-perdón… _(dijo papá sonrojado)_

- Lo hiciste a propósito ¿no? _(dijo algo enojada)_

- Bu-bueno yo…

- No importa. _(dijo dejando de mirarlo y ahora acercándose a nosotros con una sonrisa)_ Bueno mis amores ya me tengo que ir.

- ¿A dónde?

_Oye… que curioso resultó ser papi…_

_¿Por qué te parece extraño? Si tu eres idéntica a el._

_Xien… no comiences a ser pesado ¬¬_

_Solo digo la verdad._

- A ti no te incumbe. _(mirándolo con enojo)_

_Muy bien… las cosas se están complicando más de lo que creíamos… _

_Tienes razón… es hora de poner en práctica el "plan conquista"_

_Por que si creen que nos rendiremos… ¡Están muy equivocados!_

_Por que cuando Xien y Naddy Li se proponen algo… luchan por ello hasta que lo consiguen._

_No importan las consecuencias._

_Lograremos hacer que mami deje de estar enojada…_

_Y también lograremos que papi la invite a salir._

_¡LOGRAREMOS HACERLO O DEJAREMOS DE LLAMARNOS XIEN Y NADDY LI!_

N/a: Waaaaaa más feliz no puedo estar… LAS AMOOOOOOOO, son las mejores lectoras que existen sobre la faz de la tierra ¡41 comentarios! Me emocione tanto al leerlos, son las mejores y por eso hice este cap un poco más largo jiji, además PARAGUAY GANOOOOOO siiiiii no puedo ser más feliz, (si puedes, por que pasaste fisica) CIERTOOOOOOOO jajajajaja, bueno las adoro y prometo actualizar lo más temprano que pueda LAS ADORO.

Ahora responderé sus hermosos comentarios:

Ying-Fa-Dark: Holiiii awww gracias ^^ bueno, eso se explicará mejor en el próximo cap, jiji, pero no lo quiere, lo ama jajaja besos, cuídate.

Alex: Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este cap ^^

Diviglay: Buenas tardes, siii son preciosos, yo también desearía tener hermanitos como ellos ¬¬ jeje yo si me quejo por que mi hermanita es mala a veces jeje pero la quiero ^^ awwww que tierno me pareció lo de tu hermanita ^-^ awww gracias ^^ besos y cuídate.

YeSaL Y aLyA: Awww que bueno ^^ ojala te guste este cap también y muchas gracias ^^ cuídate mucho.

Agus: Siiiii fue muy tierno jiji, aca nuestros pequeños ya vuelven a hacer de las suyas jeje, de nada ^^ y en serio mil gracias por tus bellos comentarios *-* no te preocupes que ya tengo planeado hacer otro así jeje, que espero que también te guste, un beso enorme y felicidades por la clasificación de Argentina estoy muy feliz por ti y también por mi Paraguay que clasificó hoy :) mil gracias y un beso enorme. Cuídate.

CCH. 91226: Holiii, muchas gracias ^^ siiii son adorables, bueno jeje, Sakura obviamente tenía que tener preferencia por mis pequeños diablillos con cara de ángeles, jaja, si eso también intervino mucho, siiii amor a primera vista, aunque Syao parece estar un poco confundido jeje eso se explicará en el próximo cap, y si… será un poco difícil por que la historia la cuentan los niños pero… algo se me ocurrirá jajaja, un beso cuídate.

SaKuRaChAnXD: ¡nooo! Claro que no eres mala lectora, eres una de mis lectoras favoritas, jajaja no te preocupes te entiendo ^^ siiii son hermosos, espero que te guste el cap un beso, cuídate.

JenLi-Chiba92: Holiii jajaja no te preocupes ^^ awww gracias ^^ jajaja pobrecito mi amado Xien L jaja es precioso, awww mil gracias y espero que te guste este cap, cuídate mucho y un beso grande para ti.

Gagy13love: Awww siii pobrecito mi adorado Xien, awww que bueno que te encante la historia ^^ siii, lamento hacerlos esperar pero estoy rindiendo, me falta un último examen y luego… SOY LIBRE jajaja, siii obviamente Sakura se encariña más con Xien, cuídate un beso.

Cainat06: Oh siii ni te imaginas de lo que son capaces esos niños con el fin de conseguir lo que quieren, cuídate mucho.

Hadita-ip: ¡muchas gracias! ^^ ay que suerte, espero que todo te salga bien en tus exámenes también, awww perdón por hacerte llorar L awww que bueno que te parezca tierna la historia ^^ muchas gracias, un beso y cuídate.

Chica-Phantom-Li: Awww gracias, y siiii son adorables ^^ siiiiiiii así mismo, es un niño tranquilo, educado y simplemente ENCANTADOR, jajajaja muchas gracias por leer la historia, un beso, cuídate.

Pechochale17: Holiiiiii, awwww que bueno que te haya gustado el cap ^^ siiiii le dijeron mami jajaja awwww siiiiii son hermosos, ¡obviamente! Jajaja, ya veras que te empalagaré con tantas escenas románticas jajaja bueno un beso y cuídate.

Ifanycka: Jajajaja, muchas gracias ^^ siiiiii son unos diablillos hermosos, obviamente, ya veras lo que harán ese par jajaja no, jajaja, yo soy la mayor, por 3 años, jajaja, mi hermana es menor que yo, jajaja, cuídate mucho tu también amiga, muchas gracias y un beso enorme.

Sayukira: Holiii siiiiii jajaja el amor es lo más bello que hay jajaja awww que bueno que te haya gustado tanto ^^ siiiii ¿te lo imaginas? Jajajaja siiiii yo también jajajajajajaja mi mamá me mira feo cada vez que me río sola al leer los comentarios… ¬¬ no es mi culpa emocionarme ¬¬ jeje un beso enorme y cuídate.

Maylu-liya: holiii jajajaja que bueno que tú también te encariñaras con ellos jajaja cuídate.

TsUbAsArEsErVoIiR: Holiii muchas gracias ^^ un beso, cuídate.

Anis-love: awww ¡gracias! ^^ siiiiii eso es lo bello del amor, aunque Syaoran… estará un poco confundido jeje, cuídate mucho, un beso enorme.

Choco fresas: Awww gracias amiga ^^ jajajaja siii y le costo mucho decirle papá jajaja, (BIENVENIDA DE NUEVO, ES HORA DE VENGARNOS DE ESTAS DOS) D-de que estás hablando… (Te recomiendo que corras por que me vengaré por haberme amenazado) era una broma… (mi cabello no dice lo mismo ¬¬) ehhh… bueno… TOUYA O SYAO SALVENMEEEEEEEEEEEE

- Lo siento pero Saku me llama.

Que malo que es Syao con migo ¬¬

- Yo estoy con tigo preciosa.

Y MI SUPER TOUYA DE NUEVO AL RESCATE ^^

- Vamos volando, ¡al infinito y más allá!

- Wiiiii

- Oh oh…

- ¿Qué pasa súper Touya?

- Me quede sin combustible…

- ¿¡Qué?

- Si… ya no podré volar…

- NOOOOOOO

(AHORA SI CORRE) MAMÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ME TENGO QUE IR YA PORTATE MAL Y HAZME UN ESPACIO PARA ESCONDERME CONTIGO.

(NO IMPORTA DONDE ESTES POR QUE YO TE ENCONTRARÉ)

¿Y por qué lo harás? (por que yo… soy tu conciencia) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Jajajajajaja, demasiado Toy Story para mí jajajaja, bueno un beso cuídate.

JAJAJAJAJA, ESTOY FELIZ TERMINE DE COMENTARLES A TODAS, LO LOGREEEE JAJAJAJA UN BESO ENORME PARA TODAS, LAS ADORO.


	5. Pequeñas ayudas

Ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia)

Última parte del capitulo anterior

_Muy bien… las cosas se están complicando más de lo que creíamos…_

_Tienes razón… es hora de poner en práctica el "plan conquista"_

_Por que si creen que nos rendiremos… ¡Están muy equivocados!_

_Por que cuando Xien y Naddy Li se proponen algo… luchan por ello hasta que lo consiguen._

_No importan las consecuencias._

_Lograremos hacer que mami deje de estar enojada…_

_Y también lograremos que papi la invite a salir._

_¡LOGRAREMOS HACERLO O DEJAREMOS DE LLAMARNOS XIEN Y NADDY LI!_

Capitulo 5: "Pequeñas ayudas"

_Me da pena papi… está muy nervioso ¿no?_

_Si… y no se como ayudarlo…_

_Yo si, presta atención._

- Mami…

- ¿Si, corazón?

- Ya es muy tarde… y tengo miedo de que te pase algo si vas sola… ¿te podemos llevar? _(dije poniendo mi carita triste, un truco que aprendí, nadie se resiste a mi carita triste)_

- La verdad es muy tarde…

- ¡Te llevamos! _(prácticamente grito papi)_

_Y papá no pierde el tiempo._

- No lo sé…

- Por favor… dí que sí _(dije volviendo a poner mi carita triste)_

- Muy bien…

- Perfecto, ¿a donde te llevamos Sakura?

- Al restaurante "Yahitsu" si no es mucha molestia… _(dijo sonrojada)_

- Por supuesto que no es ninguna molestia Sakura, y… ¿Qué tienes que hacer allí? _(y papá vuelve a meter la pata,¿Por qué tiene que ser tan curioso?)_

- Eso no te incumbe. _(dijo mami molesta)_

_Ahora es mi turno._

_¿Tu turno?_

_Solo obsérvame._

- Mami… me puedes contar que vas a hacer allí… o… no me lo quieres contar… _(dije mirándola con tristeza)_

- Ay corazón, no te pongas así. _(besando mi mejilla)_ solo cenaré con mi hermano y con unas amigas.

_Papá tiene tantas cosas que aprender de nosotros._

_Si, tienes razón Xien, la verdad que es muy lento, pero nos tiene a nosotros… sus angelitos para ayudarlo._

- Ahhh, o sea que conoceremos a nuestro tío. _(dijo ahora Naddy inocentemente)_

- Naddy… _(la llamó seriamente papá)_

- ¿Si papi?

- No seas tan confianzuda hija.

- Pero… es la verdad… _(dijo mirándolo a los ojos)_ ¿verdad que sí mami?

- Bueno yo… eh…

- Naddy Li, basta de preguntas.

- P-pero…

- Nada de peros señorita.

- Si papi. _(dijo dándose por vencida)_

_Cuando papi quiere ponerse terco lo consigue muy fácilmente ¬¬_

_Tranquila…_

_Pero no es justo, solo fue una pregunta ¬¬_

- Li… ella solo preguntó.

- Gracias mami. _( dije mirando molesta a mi papi)_ ¿ves que yo tenía la razón papito?

- Yo ya no digo nada. _(dijo frustrado)_ Em… Sakura…

- ¿Si?

- Puedes llamarme Syaoran. _(dijo sonriéndole)_

- No quiero, para mi eres Li.

_Y otra testaruda es mami, estos dos se complementan perfectamente ¬¬_

- Bueno. _(dijo papá triste)_ ¿nos vamos?

- Si, no quiero preocupar a mi hermano…

_Nos subimos al coche, Naddy y yo en la parte de atrás y papá y mami adelante. Luego de 15 minutos llegamos al restaurante, papá bajo rápidamente sorprendiéndonos a todos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba abriéndole la puerta a mami._

_Awww que romántico ^^ Míralos, están sonrojados._

- Gracias Li… _(dijo mami muy sonrojada)_

- De nada Sakura. _(dijo ahora papi igual de sonrojado)_

- ¡SAKURITA!

_Los cuatro volteamos y vimos a 4 mujeres que venían corriendo y abrazaban a mami… ¿no te hacen recordar a ciertas personas Xien? (dije sintiendo un escalofrío)_

_Si… pero trato de no pensar en eso_

_._

- Hola chicas _(dijo mami sonriendo)_ Ey… ¿Dónde está Touya?

- Se quedó con Megumi. Ya sabes como es. _(dijo una de sus amigas riendo)_

- Si, tienes razón, pero me sorprende verte a ti sin el Tommy…

- Lo que pasa es que tu hermano me obligo a venir para que te vigilara.

- Que exagerado que es… me trata como si fuera una niña. _(dijo inflando las mejillas)_

- Jajajaja.

- ¡Tengo 22 años! Y me trata como a una niña de 4.

- Papi tiene 25 años mami.

- ¿Mami? ¡Oh que linduras!

- Awww ¡que niños más lindos!

- ¡Son unos muñequitos!

- ¡Miren esos cachetes!

_Ay no… otra vez no… nuestros cachetes son nuevamente atacados… _

_¿Por qué siempre pasamos lo mismo cada vez que una mujer nos ve? (nos lamentamos)_

- Ay chicas, suéltenlos ya. _(dijo mami dulcemente mientras nos sacaba de las manos de esas locas)_

_Me duelen mis pobres cachetitos… _

_Y yo ni te cuento…_

- Bueno amores, ya tengo que entrar, cuídense mucho nos vemos el lunes.

- Si mami… te extrañaremos… _(dijimos los dos abrazándola)_

- Y yo a ustedes. _(dijo besándonos)_ Adiós Li… gracias por traerme… _(dijo sonrojada)_

- De nada, Em… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Si.

- ¿Quieres salir a bailar conmigo mañana Sakura?

_OH POR DIOS_

_¡La invito a salir! ¡Que emoción!_

_¡No baila desde nuestro cumpleaños número 2!_

_¿Solo te sorprendes por eso Xien? ¬¬_

- Yo…

- ¿Que dices? Seriamos nosotros dos… solos.

- Dale Saku, dí que sí, no le diré nada a Touya.

- Syao… yo…

- ¿Aceptas? _(pregunto papá nervioso)_

- Si…

_¡VIVA! ¡DIJO QUE SÍ! ¡NUESTROS PADRES TENDRAN UNA CITA! _

- Genial. _(dijo papá muy sonriente)_ ¿te parece bien mañana a las 9?

- Si… me parece bien. _(dijo sonrojada)_

_¿Dijo mañana a las 9?_

_Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Xien?_

_Por que tenemos un problema._

- Papá… ¿mañana no viene tío Eriol a cenar?

- ¡Cierto!

_Ay Xien, ¿Por qué se lo tuviste que hacer recordar? ¬¬_

- Pero… Eriol puede esperar… lo que tengo que hacer es mucho más importante. _(dijo mirando fijamente a mami)_ Y se que… valdrá la pena dejar a Eriol sin cenar, es más… le hace falta bajar unos kilos.

_Ok… ¡Que! Y de nuevo… ¡Que! _

_¡Papi nunca le cancela a tío Eriol!_

- Bueno… ya debemos entrar…

- Eh si… adiós Sakura.

- Adiós Syaoran.

_Subimos al auto y luego de 10 minutos llegamos a casa._

- Buenas noches niños. _(dijo papá besándonos)_ que descansen.

- Tu también papá.

_Luego de arroparnos papá se retiro._

_Xien… las cosas están saliendo tal como las habíamos planeado._

_Tienes mucha razón Naddy._

_Mañana pondremos en marcha el "plan conquista" ¿estarás listo Xien?_

_Oh si, este plan no fallará._

N/a: Ahora si debo decir que LOS RE AMOOOOOO son los mejores lectores del planeta tierra, son increíbles, o sea… ¡61 comentarios! Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les guste este cap, y pido perdón a mis lectores de pasión en llamas pues no pude actualizar hoy por falta de inspiración ¬¬ perdónenme por favor pero les prometo que el lunes les subiré el capitulo más largo de todos, ¡me esforzaré mucho! En serio mil gracias por la paciencia y soy feliz al decir que… TERMINE DE RENDIR oh siiiiiii terminé soy libre. (aleluya) si, estoy de acuerdo con tigo conciencia, ¡aleluya! Esto quiere decir que tendré más tiempo para actualizar, jajaja los adoro, un beso enorme.

Ahora a responder sus hermosos comentarios:

Didi: Jajaja, muchas gracias ^^ me alegre que te guste el fic ^^ siii son hermosamente perfectos, y bueno, Syaoran va más o menos rápido jajaja, siii el es lo más perfecto que hay en el mundo *-* siiiii en especial en esos momentos, espero que te guste este cap, un beso, cuídate, siii Syao y Xien, súper papá y súper hijo unidos jamás serán vencidos. Jajaja.

Hadita – ip: Awww ¡gracias! Me alegro mucho por ti ^^ yo en dos semanas recién estoy de vaciones, no te preocupes que lo subiré y también jiji te tengo preparada otra sorpresita que creo que te gustará… un nuevo fic que te lo dedicaré a ti por tu cumpleaños y a otra lectora más jajaja cuídate mucho, un beso.

Anis – Love: Awww gracias jaja, siii es tan lindo cuando se pone celoso, jajaja, ese es el plan ^^ Syaoran tendrá muchos celos en este fic, jiji, un beso, cuídate.

JenLi-Chiba92: Holiiii, awww jajajaja sii que lo es ^^ obvio yo también adoro a Naddy pero… Xien es… simplemente Xien, jajaja, siii Syao en serio debe aprender a mantener esa linda boquita cerrada de vez en cuando, un beso enorme y mil gracias por comentar, perdón por no actualizar hoy el cap de Pasión en llamas pero lo haré el lunes, cuídate mucho.

Maylu-liya: Awww gracias por comentar y me alegra que te haya gustado, un beso, cuídate ^^

Chica-Phantom-Li: Holiii jajaja siiii Syao puede confundir a veces ¬¬ obvio, mis pequeños diablillos con cara de ángeles nunca se rinden jajaja, un beso, cuídate.

Diviglay: Buenos días jajajaja obvio, si faltaran las peleas y los celos sería extraño, jajaja, awwww que ternura ^^ jajajajaja que graciosa eres, jajaja, al parecer se parece al Touya de la luz y la oscuridad ¿no? Jajaja muchas gracias por todo, cuídate mucho, un beso. ^^

Ying-Fa-Dark: Holiii jajaja obvio ¿Quién no lo amaría? Obviamente, jajaja, y siiii se tiene que hacer respetar, sii son tal para cual, oh si, el plan esta más cerca de lo que te imaginas, jajaja cuídate y un beso ^^

TsUbAsArEsErViOr: Holiii jajajaja siiii Syao cuando quiere ser dulce lo es ^^ y Saku tuvo sus motivos ya que Syao abrió de más su linda boquita jajajaja, un beso, cuídate.

Midorihikaru: ¡Awww gracias! Y si… los malos entendidos ya comenzaron jajaja, cuídate, un beso.

Sayukira: ¡Holi! Todo muy bien, aunque triste por que mi país se elimino del mundial pero aparte de eso, genial jajaja, ¿y tu que tal? Siiii ay Syao en serio debes aprender a mantener esa hermosa boca cerrada ¬¬ jajajajaja siiii el es sumamente adorable, dice algunas tonterías pero… eso no le impide ser adorablemente perfecto, awww siiiii un beso enorme, cuídate.

Nythan- Kun: Ok… debo decir que me levanté a las 5 de la madrugada para ver mi correo y me llevó una enorme alegría al ver tu comentario o sea… ¡eres el primer chico que comenta mis fics! ¡que emoción! Y para colmo me encanta como escribes, tu fic "mi tutor esta loco pero lo quiero" me mató… fue el mejor fic que he leído, lo amé, y mil millones de gracias por comentar estoy muy feliz ^^ y siii es un poco confuso… jajajaja, awww gracias ^^ siiiiii esos dos son adorables ^^ en especial mi pequeño Xien, jajaja mis diablillos con caras de ángeles, siii jajajajaja así mismo es, jajajaja gracias de nuevo, jajajaja que mucho me haz hecho reír, jajaja, en serio es para darles un buen golpe, pero… preferí no usar la violencia, jajaja, no quería asustar a los niños ^^ jajaja, naaa, la actitud de Sakura fue la lógica después de lo que el le dijo, pero ya veras que le haré tragar sus palabras a Syao MBUAJAJA bueno, si, en eso que tiene que respetar a un padre de familia tienes razón pero… Syao se paso ¬¬ muchas gracias por comentar, jajaja, cuídate mucho, espero que te guste este cap.

SaKuRaChAnXD: Holiii que bueno que te haya gustado ^^ de nada, es la verdad ^^ awww muchas gracias ^^ siii Syao es posesivo, y obvio Saku no se dejará tan fácilmente, jajaja o sea Syao tendrá que pelear, jajaja, (no literalmente) emm jeje, gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el próximo cap, un beso y cuídate.

Chii hime chan: jajaja, muchas gracias y siii no sabes de lo que son capaces estos pequeños diablillos, jajaja, siiii será muy divertido, un beso, cuídate.

Choco fresas: Awwww me alegro ^^ siii Syao muy celoso, jajaja, (si, sufrirán por no seguir nuestros sabios consejos) ay mamáaaaaaaa sálvanos.

M: No mi hija, lidera tus propias batallas.

Yo: P-pero…

M: Nada, lucha tu sola.

Yo: Que mala… como si tu conciencia no te molestará ni te amenazara ¬¬

M: Claro que no me molesta, yo sé como manejarla.

Conciencia de mamá: (¿perdón? Ah bueno ahora si me las pagaras, conciencias unámonos para volverlas locas)

(esa es mi mami)

Ay no bueno, esto me da mucho miedo… pero… choco fresas y yo las venceremos, jajajajajajajaaja tu conciencia esta advertida (oh rayos)

M: Conciencia de Cati, si sigues así no tomarás Spite ni harás maldades por un mes.

(¿ah si? Y como me lo impedirías)

Muy simple… te haría lo mismo que cati le hizo al gato.

(mejor me callo la boca O.O)

Gracias mami

De nada hija.

Jajajajajaja

(ya verás… a penas se vaya tu mamá estarás frita)

Ay noooo y volvemos con lo mismo.

(mejor corre)

Adiós, Choco fresas espérame. Jajaja un beso, cuídate y tu también pórtate muy mal.

Gaby13ove: holiii awww gracias ^^ siiiii pobre mi Xien… sufría mucho, jajajaja sii solo a Naddy se le ocurre decir eso, jajaja, siiiii pero… mejor no usar la violencia frente a los niños… jajaja para no crear posibles traumas… jeje, muchas gracias, un beso y cuídate.

Darkkira1: Awww muchas gracias ^^ puede ser, jajaja pero le falta todavía para terminar, jajaja, un beso, cuídate.

Ale Hallal: Jajajajaja, muchísimas gracias ^-^ awww que bueno y que mal que te haya hecho llorar… yo también lloraba al escribirla… jeje, soy muy sensible a veces, jajaja, un beso, cuídate.

Ifanycka: Holiii jajaja gracias un beso y cuídate amiga.

Wow, jajajajajaja que hermosos sus comentarios, me han hecho muy feliz espero que les guste este cap jajaja, un beso enorme para todos, ¡los amo!


	6. una cita desastrosamente perfecta

Ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia)

Última parte del capitulo anterior:

_Luego de arroparnos papá se retiro._

_Xien… las cosas están saliendo tal como las habíamos planeado._

_Tienes mucha razón Naddy._

_Mañana pondremos en marcha el "plan conquista" ¿estarás listo Xien?_

_Oh si, este plan no fallará._

Cap 6: "Una cita desastrozamente perfecta"

_Por fin es el gran día en el que papi y mami tendrán su primera cita, ¡estoy tan emocionada!_

_Yo más que emocionado estoy nervioso…_

_¿Por qué estás nervioso Xien?_

_Por que estarán solos… sin nosotros… y ya viste las metidas de pata que papá cometía estando presentes… ¿Qué pasaría si comete errores? Nosotros no estaremos para rescatarlo._

_¡OH DIOS! ¡Eso es terrible! No lo había pensado de ese modo… pero ahora no nos preocupemos de eso, tenemos que poner en marcha el "plan conquista" _

_¿Y de que trata el "plan conquista"?_

_Simple… pondremos a papi súper mega guapo, y así mami no se le resistirá._

_¿Ese es tu famoso plan conquista?_

_Si, ¿no es genial? _

_Seee, genial…_

_No me gusta tu tono de voz Xien ¬¬ pero si no me quieres ayudar lo Hare yo solita._

_No, yo quiero ayudar… pero… ¿ese es tu plan?_

_Ya te dije que si ¬¬ es un muy buen plan ^^_

_Como digas. (Suspirando)_

_Bueno… comencemos antes de que papi vuelva de su junta._

_Muy bien._

_Haber… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Camisas formales, corbatas, sacos, pantalones, zapatos, ¡es tan difícil escoger! ¿Por que todo se le tiene que ver tan bien? (n/a: ¿no les recuerda a alguien?)_

_Ay Naddy… eres única…_

_Awww que dulce ^^_

_No me dejaste terminar, únicamente extraña._

_Olvida lo que te dije ¬¬ eres malo Xien._

- Niños ya llegué.

_¡Oh no, llegó temprano!_

_Y nosotros no pudimos terminar de…_

- NADESHIKO Y XIEN LI ¿¡¿ME PUEDE ALGUNO DE LOS DOS EXPLICAR QUE ES ESTE DESORDEN?

_Estamos muertos…_

- Bueno… nosotros solo te queríamos ayudar papito…

- ¿Desordenándome todo el cuarto?

- No, te queríamos elegir tu ropa, para que dejaras sorprendida a mami…

- Bueno… _(dijo suspirando) _perdón por gritarlos pero… me sorprendió ver este desorden.

- Perdónanos tu a nosotros…

- Te prometemos limpiar todo…

- Muy bien… y… ¿Qué ropa escogieron? _(preguntó con curiosidad)_

- Bueno, todavía no pudimos escoger…

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Por que todo te queda bien, pero necesitamos algo que te haga ver cool.

- ¿Cool?

- Si, como los actores de la novela de las 6.

_Tu y tus novelas Naddy ¬¬_

- Muy bien ¿y como se ven los actores de tu novela hija?

- Bueno… son muy lindos.

- Ay no… no comencemos con los chicos por favor… _(dijo suspirando)_

- Ay papito, tu sabes que solo te quiero a ti y a Xien.

- Y así seguirá siendo por muchísimo tiempo. _(abrazándome posesivamente)_ Ahora… ¿Qué creen que me deba poner?

- Bueno… parece que solo nos queda algo por hacer.

- ¿Qué cosa princesa?

- VAMOS AL CENTRO COMERCIAL.

_Luego de decir esas palabras el rostro de papá palideció._

- ¡Ay no! ¿tan temprano comenzaste princesa?

- ¿Comencé que cosa papi?

- Nada… ¿Qué quieres comprar?

- ¡Ropa para ti!

- Me alegro… _(susurró) _Suban al auto.

- ¡Si!

_Subimos al auto y luego de 5 minutos llegamos, la verdad nunca fuimos a un centro comercial, por que papá no tiene tiempo para traernos... _

_Si, pero… ¡es enorme! Y muy lindo, compramos camisas informales y jeans… así se llaman ¿no?_

_Si, creo que si…_

- Muchas gracias niños.

_¡Increíble! ¿Este es nuestro papá?_

_Para mi que se lo han raptado los aliens O.O_

_Ay Naddy… ¿de nuevo con eso?_

_¡Los aliens existen Xien!_

_ Nadeshiko… ¿Qué haré con tigo?_

_Tolerarme._

_No me queda otra ¬¬_

- Y… ¿Qué tal me veo?

- Irreconocible.

- ¿Eso es bueno?

- Muy bueno.

- Tienen muy buen gusto hijos.

- Lo sacamos de ti _(dijimos ambos)_

_Regresamos a casa y papi se arregló._

- Chicos, ¿me podrían decir que horas son?

- Las 8:50.

- Oh, ya debo buscar a Sakura.

_Tocan la puerta._

- ¿No era que debías ir por mamá? _(dije rogando a los cielos que no fueran quienes pensaba)_

- Y ahora me voy.

- Y… ¿Quién está en la puerta? _(dijo Naddy nerviosa)_

- Sus tías.

_OH OH, ¡DANGER! ¡DANGER! ABORTAR EL ÁREA ¡PELIGRO! SALVEN A LOS NIÑOS, REPITO, ¡SALVEN A LOS NIÑOS!_

- ¡SORPRESA!

- Naddy… ¡corre!

_Salimos de la habitación lo más rápido que pudimos… pero… nos atraparon… y la sesión de estiramientos de mejillas comenzó… en otras palabras, nuestra tortura._

- Adiós hijos. (dijo sonriendo)

_Que malo es… se burla de nuestra desgracia ¬¬_

_Xien… tengo un plan…_

_¿Un plan?_

_Si…_

_¿Cuál?_

_Espiemos a nuestros padres…_

_Naddy… ¿¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?_

_No, oíme, lo que te trato de decir es que si los espiamos… podremos evitar que papi meta la pata nuevamente…_

_Si… es una buena idea… Pero… no sabemos en donde se irán…_

_Eso es lo que tu crees. Pero ya verás como me entero… no me llaman la "tierna Naddy" por nada._

- Tía… ¿te puedo hacer una preguntita?

- Si amor.

- ¿Dónde fue papi?

- No te lo puedo decir amor, no se por que tu papi insistió en que no te lo dijera.

- Pero tía… solo nos preocupamos por el… además… ¿no creen que se vería lindo en una cita? _(buena táctica)_

- ¡Siiii, se vería adorable!

- ¿No quieren conocer a mami?

- ¡Si!

- ¡Claro!

- ¡Obvio!

- ¡Sería Genial!

- Y… ¿alguna vez… vieron bailar a papi con una mujer?

- No, nunca.

- Y… ¿se lo perderán?

- ¡NO! ¡VAMOS A VER A SYAORANCITO BAILAR!

- ¡LLEVEMOS LAS CAMARAS!

- ¡SI!

- Eso sí… tenemos que ir de… "incógnitos"

- ¡Claro!

- Sería… ¡UNA MISIÓN SECRETA!

- ¡Que emocionante!

_¿Qué te dije hermano? Lo logre._

_Eres muy buena._

_Lo sé, además… ellas cayeron muy fácilmente._

- ¿Listos amores?

- Si, tías _(respondimos)_

- ¡Vamos!

_Luego de 20 minutos llegamos a la discoteca…_

_Una pregunta Naddy._

_¿Si?_

_No quiero arruinar tu plan pero… ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?_

_Oh no… me olvide de ese pequeño detalle._

- Tía…

- ¿Si amor?

- ¿Cómo entraremos?

- Simple, tío Eriol es el dueño de este lugar.

- ¿¡TÍO ERIOL?

_Vaya… esto si es nuevo._

- Si, y no tendrá problemas, si los acompañamos.

_No todo podía ser perfecto…_

- Buenas noches señoritas Li.

- Buenas noches Yasaki ¿podemos entrar?

- Claro… pero… ¿Quiénes son estos niños?

- Los hijos de Syaoran, vienen a visitar a su tío Eriol.

- Pues, entonces adelante.

- Muchas gracias.

_Vaya… mentir esta en los genes Li… ¿Quién lo diría?_

_Entramos a la discoteca… no me gusta este lugar._

_A mi tampoco… la música es muy fuerte… me hace doler mi cabecita…_

_Lo mismo me pasa a mí…_

- Niños ¿están bien?

- Si tía… solo que la música está muy alta…

- Tranquilos, este lugar es así… ahora vamos a buscar a Syao…

_Comenzamos a buscar a papi pero no lo encontrábamos…_

- ¿Tuvieron suerte?

- No… no los encontramos…

_Seguimos buscando… ¿Dónde se abran metido esos dos?_

Xien, ¡allí están!

_Volteé el rostro y abrí la boca al verlos a los dos bailando de esa forma tan rara…_

- Allí están tías.

- ¡KAWAI! _(gritaron las cuatro)_

_Oh no… papi las oyó…_

- Shhh tías nos van a descubrir…

- Perdón… ahora si nos callamos…

- Bien…

_Volvimos a verlos y mami sonreía mientras papi le tomaba la cintura y bailaban pegaditos. ¡Que tiernos! ^^_

- ¡Que hermosa es la chica!

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Sakura…

- ¡KAWAI! Que lindo nombre.

- Le combina perfectamente.

- Hacen una pareja perfecta.

_No se si la cabeza me duele por la música o por los gritos de las tías Naddy… _

Pienso lo mismo Xien.

- ¿Se imaginan si se casan?

- ¡KAWAI!

_Mejor volvamos con mami y papi…_

_Si, buena idea._

_Xien… _

_¿Qué pasa?_

_Ya no están allí…_

_¿Qué?_

_Desaparecieron…_

_No puede ser… ¿Dónde se metieron ahora?_

_Con todo lo que nos costo encontrarlos ¬¬_

- ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE DIABLOS ESTÁN HACIENDO USTEDES 6 AQUÍ!

- Pa-papi…

- ¿Niños? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- M-mami… nosotros…

- ¿QUE RAYOS OCURRE AQUÍ CHICAS, LAS DEJE A CARGO DE MIS HIJOS, Y VIENEN AQUÍ A ESPIARNOS?

- Lo que pasa es… que queríamos…

- ¡Nada! Este lugar es peligroso para los niños. ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan irresponsables?

- Es que…

- Nosotras…

- ¡SOLO QUERIAMOS VERTE EN UNA CITA! _(gritaron las cuatro)_

- Luego hablaré con ustedes cuatro. Ahora ustedes dos.

_Oh oh…_

- ¿Cómo pudieron venir aquí? ¿de quien fue la idea?

_Oh no… papi se va a enojar mucho con migo…_

_No lo hará Naddy… _

- Fue mi idea…

- ¿Xien?

- Si… yo solo quería verlos en su cita… y cuidar de que no digas una tontería papá…

- Hijo… no me esperaba esto de ti, estoy muy desilusionado.

- No fue idea de Xien papi…

_Naddy… ¿Qué haces?_

_Digo la verdad… gracias de todos modos Xien._

- Fue mi idea…

- Eso me suena más razonable… ¿Por qué lo hiciste princesa?

- Es que… tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal…

- Pues… ahora salió mal… los tendré que llevar a casa y la cita se terminará…

_Qué hicimos Naddy…_

_Arruinamos la cita de nuestros padres… todos nuestros esfuerzos… no valieron la pena…_

- Pero…

- No hay nada más que decir hija… _(suspirando)_

- Lo lamentamos… _(dijimos tristes)_

- Ya paso niños…

_Nunca había oído a papá tan desilusionado…_

_Me siento muy culpable… _

- Lo sentimos mami…

- No se preocupen mis amores… Syao…

- ¿Si?

- Acepto tu propuesta. _(guiñándole el ojo)_

_¿Propuesta?_

_¿Qué propuesta?_

- _¿En serio? (_dijo papá sorprendido)

- Si, nos vemos mañana… a las 5. Y… la pase muy bien… _(dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos)_

- Yo también la pase muy bien… lastima que no pudimos terminar la cita como planeamos…

- No importa Serra…

- ¡NO!

- Chicas… ¿ahora que pasa?

- Nosotras nos llevaremos a los niños a casa… ustedes continúen con su cita.

- No confío mucho en ustedes.

- Por favor Syao… nos sentimos muy mal.

- Déjanos enmendar nuestro error.

- Por favor… dí que sí…

- Por fa…

- Muy bien… me convencieron. Manejen con cuídado.

- ¡Gracias hermanito! _(las cuatro lo abrazaron)_

- Muy bien, adiós niños…

- Adiós papi. _(besándolo en la mejilla)_

- Adiós papá. _(haciendo lo mismo)_

- Adiós mis amores. _(dijo mami sonriendo)_

- Adiós mamita. _(besándola y abrazándola)_

- Adiós mami. _(haciendo lo mismo)_

_Me alegra que todo terminara bien…_

_Si, a mi también._

_Y lo mejor es… ¡Que papi no nos castigo!_

_Salimos con las tías… cuando oímos que papi nos llama._

- ¡Niños!

- ¿Qué paso papi?

- Están castigados por un mes sin televisión.

_Ya me parecía extraño que no nos castigara… T-T_

_Nos sonrió y volvió a entrar. Ambos suspiramos y nos subimos al auto._

- Por lo menos conseguimos ver a Syao en una cita.

- Si… ¡lo vimos bailar!

- ¡Que lindo se veía!

- ¡Y Sakura es adorable!

- ¡Si!

- ¡SON LA PAREJA PERFECTA!

_Y en serio tienen toda la razón… papi y mami son la pareja perfecta… llegamos a casa y fuimos a la cocina._

- ¿Qué cenaremos tías?

- Coliflor con espinacas.

- NOOOOOOO CUALQUIER COSA MENOS COLIFLOR CON ESPINACAS.

- SEREMOS NIÑOS BUENOS, ¡LO PROMETEMOS!

- Bueno… HAREMOS TODO LO POSIBLE POR SER NIÑOS BUENOS.

- Ay niños que exagerados son.

- Cómanse todo.

- Y tendrán postre.

- ¿Postre? _(nuestra antenita de curiosidad se paro) _¿Qué hay de postre?

- Torta de chocolate.

- ¡Yupi!

- Pero para comer la torta deben comer toda la comida primero.

- Noooo (TOT)

_Luego de comer toda la comida… que por las dudas nos causo grandes dolores de pancita… _

_Afirmo las palabras de Naddy… esa comida parecía estar envenenada… en fin… luego de comernos toda la comida… ¡comimos la torta!_

_¡Era tan rica!_

_Por lo menos algo bueno tuvo nuestro día…_

_Oye Xien… ¿sabes que horas son?_

_La 1 de la madrugada…_

_¿Por qué papi todavía no regresa? _

_No lo sé… preguntémosles a las tías._

_Si._

- Tía Shiefa…

- Si mi pequeño.

- ¿A que hora vuelve papá?

- Volverá en un rato, por eso váyanse a la cama, o se enojara de nuevo.

- Si, gracias tía. Que descansen. _(dije besándolas a las cuatro)_

- Tu también cariño.

- Chau tías… _(dijo ahora Naddy besándolas)_

- Adiós pequeña.

_Subimos al cuarto y nos quedamos dormidos… A la madrugada… sentí que alguien me arropaba._

- ¿Papi?

- Si mi princesa.

- ¿Cómo te fue en la cita?

_Papi sonrió hermosamente y suspiro._

- Excelente… me fue genial…

- ¡Que bueno!

- Shhh tranquila, despertarás a tu hermano.

- Ups… perdón.

- Ya paso… ahora descansa…

- Si… em… ¿papi?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué horas son?

- Las 5 de la madrugada.

- ¿Por qué llegaste recién?

- Eh… bueno… deje a Sakura en su casa… y era lejos… _(dijo sonrojado)_

- Yo conozco la casa de mami, y no es lejos.

- Bueno… descansa princesa.

- Pero…

- Si no te duermes mañana no te daré una sorpresa…

- ¡Buenas noches papi!

- Buenas noches princesa…

_Papi se fue a su cuarto… al final todo salió bien… aunque ahora… creo que no podré dormir… la verdad no me gusta dormir sola… me levanto lentamente… y voy al cuarto de papi donde lo veo sonreír ya con su piyama._

- Oh Sakura… cuanto deseo poner tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo… pero… sin interrupciones _(dijo en un suspiro)_

_Awww que tierno ^^ pero… no podrá ya que no bailaran solo Irán al cine. Lentamente entré y me acosté en la cama._

- Ya me parecía raro que no insistieras en venir con migo pequeña.

- Jiji, ahora ya podré dormir. _(dije abrazando a papi)_

- Papi… _(volteamos y vimos a Xien con el cabello todo alborotado)_

- Hijo… ¿Cómo te despertaste?

- No se… ¿Cómo te fue en la cita?

- Muy bien, pero mañana te cuento, ahora ven y durmamos…

- Si… _(dijo metiéndose en la cama del otro lado de papi)_

- Que descansen pequeños.

- Tu también papi… _(dijimos ambos)_

_Tengo el presentimiento que muy pronto… ya no seremos tres… si no que seremos cuatro… por que nuestro esfuerzo valió la pena… aunque claro… por medio de una de nuestras pequeñas travesuras… jiji, pero eso es normal, somos niños, no nos culpen… ya veremos que pasará mañana… ahora solo disfrutaré de estos momentos familiares… que tanto me gustan… y que espero, muy pronto mami esté también, para así poder ser finalmente una familia completa y verdaderamente feliz._

N/a: Este es mi modo de pedir perdón por el atraso, jajaja, ojala les guste el cap, ¡Los amo! Son los mejores lectores del mundo… ahora les respondo sus comentarios y me voy a dormir por que es la media noche y mañana debo madrugar, pero antes… tenía que subir este capitulo para ustedes, mis adorados lectores, ¡los adoro!

Ahora a responder a sus lindos comentarios:

Didi: Jajajajaja, para nada lentin jajajajaja, siiiii jajaja, no te preocupes que muy pronto lo veras jajajaja, mira que acá tienes mucha acción. Jejeje, muy buena suerte en tus exámenes, un besom cuídate.

Chii hime chan: jajajaja, gracias ^^ este es mucho más largo jajaja, están en primer grado jajaja un beso y muchas gracias.

Ying-Fa-Dark: Holii, jajaja que bueno que te gustara ^^ y nadie lo sabe, jajaja, aquí volvieron a hacer de las suyas, siii y pobrecitos… jeje, ese baile trajo muchas cosas consigo, jajaja no, no lo voy a dejar así, solo que no tengo inspiración ¬¬ jeje, un beso cuídate.

Diviglay: Buenos días: Awww siiiii son adorables ^^ yo igual jajaja, te entiendo mi hermanita menor es asñi ¬¬ jajajaja, muchas gracias un beso, cuídate.

Nythan-kun: Holiii jajajaja siii, puede ser, intento actualizar dos veces a la semana, pero a veces no puedo, por el colegio ¬¬ bueno, por ahora serán los de SCC aunque… jejeje, tengo una que otra sorprecita… solo dare una pista… Syao hervirá de celos jajaja, y no precisamente por Sakura si no por una pequeña diablilla con cara de ángel MBUAJAJA oh si, me gusta hacer sufrir a Syao, seee esos niños son unos manipuladores de primera ¿a quien abran salido? Jajaja siiiii da mucho miedo, jajajaja siii, ojala te guste el cap, y la pequeña travesura de mis diablillos, jajajaja sii el señor Li tuvo mucha suerte, jajajajajaja el tío Eriol jajajaja, awww muchas gracias, jajaja yo en cambio amo a Xien, es mi "hijo ideal" jajajaja a Naddy la quiero pero a Xien lo amo jajaja, awww gracias en serio ^^ cuídate.

Midorihikaru: Jajajajaja, siii Syao está perdonado, jajaja, siiii ese Syao siempre mete la pata ¬¬ bueno un beso cuídate

Tsubasareservoiir: Holiii jajajaja noooo obvio que aceptaría… un beso cuídate.

Ifanycka: Jajaja, gracias ^^ siii ojala te guste el cap, un beso, cuídate.

Chica-phantom-li: Awww gracias, seee en verdad que sí parece tener doble personalidad jajaja, siii gracias por comentar, un beso, cuídate muchoooo.

Hadita-ip: Awww gracias, jajajajajajaja, ¿Quién no querría tener a Syao? Jajaja un beso, cuídate.

SakurachanXD: awww gracias ^^ siiiii legalmente pareja ideal, BINGO acertaste, jajaja esos dos son unos diablillos, jajaja, un beso.

Choco fresas: jajajaaj siiiiiii (pobrecita le mandaré sopita) ¿y yo soy la rara? (cállate) un beso, cuídate y pórtate muy mal.

Crz-hime94: holiii, awww gracias ^^ siiiii a mi también, siiii te entiendo jajaja yo igual con mi hermana, un beso, cuídate tu también.

Sakura ika: sii ojala te guste este cap, un beso.

WAAAA TENGO SUEÑOOOOOO ME VOY A DORMIR, LOS ADORO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP ^^


	7. Salida familiar

Ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia)

Última parte del capitulo anterior

_Tengo el presentimiento que muy pronto… ya no seremos tres… si no que seremos cuatro… por que nuestro esfuerzo valió la pena… aunque claro… por medio de una de nuestras pequeñas travesuras… jiji, pero eso es normal, somos niños, no nos culpen… ya veremos que pasará mañana… ahora solo disfrutaré de estos momentos familiares… que tanto me gustan… y que espero, muy pronto mami esté también, para así poder ser finalmente una familia completa y verdaderamente feliz._

Capitulo 7: "Salida familiar"

_Ya han pasado dos meses desde que papi salió con mami… y últimamente está muy extraño… ¿no es verdad Xien?_

_Si… a las noches lo oímos decir el nombre de mami…_

_Es muy dulce, pero nos confunde… por que no han vuelto a salir…_

_Además papá ha cambiado mucho… antes era muy frío con todas las personas… pero… hace dos semanas… ¡papá abrazó al tío Eriol! No tienen ni idea de lo extraño que es eso… el solo nos abraza a nosotros y de la nada ¿viene a abrazarlo y a decirle que un amigo como el no existe?_

_Si, nos sorprendimos mucho… y ni que decir tío Eriol… que luego de recibir el abrazo le preguntaba a papá si estaba enfermo._

_Y eso no es todo… antes teníamos que tirarle agua y rogarle para que nos lleve al colegio, y ahora el es el primero en despertarse con una enorme sonrisa y nos arranca las sabanas diciéndonos "despierten dormilones, es hora de despertarse y ver a Sakura" _

_¡Si! Da un poco de miedo… por que su sonrisa es… escalofriante… se parece a la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas…_

_Tienes razón… a mi ya me asusta un poco… además el no es el único extraño… mami esta más distraída de lo normal. Cuando llueve ella mira por la ventana y suspira… y tenemos que gritar un poco para que vuelva a la realidad… está muy rara… _

_Al igual que papi… algo les pasa Xien…_

_Tienes razón Naddy… algo les pasa… pero… ¿Qué será que tienen?_

- Niños ya me voy, sus tías ya llegaron.

_Suspiramos… desde hace dos meses que sale todas las noches… y llega a la madrugada… _

_En vez de volver agotado vuelve con una enorme sonrisa, miles de veces le preguntamos que ocurre… pero el siempre logra esquivar nuestras preguntas, diciendo que está muy cansado, o que teníamos que dormir por que llegaríamos tarde a la escuela._

- Papi… ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy… a una junta del trabajo… _(dijo nervioso)_

_Es pésimo mintiendo._

- Papi…

- ¿Si princesa? _(alzándome)_

- No me gusta que nos mientas…

El trago saliva, y bajo la mirada sonrojado.

- Em… yo ya me tengo que ir… _(me besa en la mejilla y luego besa a Xien) _Cuídense niños, y pórtense bien.

- Nosotros siempre nos portamos bien papi.

- Somos unos ángeles (n/a: seee "ángeles")

_El nos sonríe y se va._

- Tía… ¿tú sabes a donde va papi?

- ¡Sí! Es tan lindo ^^

- Y… ¿a donde va?

- No te lo puedo decir cariño.

_Aquí vamos de nuevo… siempre me dice lo mismo… y lo peor es que mis tácticas últimamente fallan ¬¬_

_No siempre puedes conseguir lo que quieres Naddy._

_Lo sé… y odio no conseguirlo ¬¬_

_Bienvenida a mi mundo._

_Así pasaron las horas… ya son las cinco de la madrugada y papi no llega… estoy muy preocupada por el… nunca tarda tanto…_

- Tías… _(dijimos acercándonos a ellas que estaban sentadas en el sofá)_

- Niños… es muy tarde… tienen que descansar.

- No podemos…

- Estamos preocupados por papi…

- Tranquilos niños… en un rato vendrá…

- Pero… ya son las cinco…

- ¿A dónde va que llega tan tarde?

_De pronto oímos el motor del auto y corrimos a la cama de papi._

- Muchas gracias por cuidar a los niños chicas.

- De nada Syao.

- Nos encanta ayudarte.

- Además podes salir con…

- Shhh, cállense que los niños pueden escuchar…

- ¿Los niños siguen despiertos?

- Si… estaban preocupados por ti…

_Ese par de chismosas nos delataron ¬¬_

- Ahora hablaré con ellos… gracias de nuevo chicas.

- De nada Syao… solo queremos saber algo…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Como les fue?

- No les voy a decir eso chicas.

- ¡Por favor!

- ¡Dale Syao!

- No seas malito…

- Bueno… nos fue excelente.

- ¡Que bueno!

- Parece que muy pronto tendremos una nueva…

- Shhh, baja la voz Futtie.

- Perdón… lo olvide…

_¿Qué cosa tendrán? ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?_

- Chicas… ya saben que para que eso suceda, tengo que hablar con los niños…

- Bien… tienes razón…

- Pero podemos ilusionarnos ¿no?

- Si, por que todo va muy bien.

- ¡Que emoción!

- ¡Me muero por ver la cara de los niños cuando se los digas!

_¿¡¿Cuándo nos digan qué?_

- Bueno chicas, ya es tarde, cuídense.

- Lo haremos Xiao.

- Descansa hermanito.

- Y mándale muchos saludos de nuestra parte.

_Ya me voy a volver loca… ¿¡¿DE QUIEN ESTÁN HABLANDO?_

- Lo hare chicas, adiós.

- Adiós hermanito.

_Cerró la puerta y oímos que subía las escaleras… estamos muertos… _

_Quizás… si fingimos dormir se tranquilizará…_

_Si… vale la pena intentarlo…_

_Cerramos los ojos y fingimos dormir, el entró al cuarto lentamente y se recostó al lado nuestro._

- Se que no están dormidos niños.

_Estamos fritos…_

- Papi… nosotros podemos…

- ¿No saben lo tarde que es? Menos mal que mañana no hay clases.

- Perdón papi… es que estábamos preocupados por ti…

- Los entiendo niños… pero estoy bien, no se tienen que preocupar tanto… ahora si vamos a dormir…

- Bien… buenas noches…

- Buenas noches niños.

_Al día siguiente nos despertamos a la 1 de la tarde… _

_Y seguimos con sueño…_

- Hasta que por fin despiertan dormilones…

- Perdón papi… pero teníamos mucho sueño…

- Los entiendo, pero que no se vuelva a repetir lo de ayer.

- Si papi…

- Te lo prometemos.

- Así me gusta… ¿Les gustaría ir a comer pizza en la feria?

- ¡Si! ¿y podemos jugar en los jueguitos?

- Claro, vamos.

- ¡Si!

_Hace un año que no íbamos a la feria… nos encanta ir por que siempre hay nuevos juegos._

_Y la pizza es deliciosa, al igual que los helados._

_Tu siempre pensando en comida Xien ¬¬ _

_Si, es que es tan rica la comida de la feria ^^_

_Bueno… dejando atrás esta extraña conversación… volvamos al tema que nos importa… ya llegamos a la feria._

_¿Tan pronto? O.O _

- Bueno niños bajen… y espérenme un rato que tengo que llamar a alguien…

- Muy bien papi.

_Bajamos del auto, y miramos la feria… ¡está más grande que nunca! ¡Mira los juegos!_

_Olvida los juegos Naddy… ¡Mira la comida!_

_Ay Xien… tu pasión por la comida ya comienza a molestarme ¬¬_

- Bien, ya podemos irnos niños…

- ¿A quien llamaste papi?

- Al tío Eriol, quedamos en encontrarnos aquí, ya que vendrá con tía Nakuru y el pequeño Shinji.

- ¡Que bueno!

- Nos divertiremos mucho más.

Caminamos por la feria cuando de pronto choco con alguien.

- Auch…

- ¡Perdón! No me fije en donde iba…

- No importa, estoy… _(alce la mirada y sonreí)_ ¡mami!

- Cariño, que alegría verte, ¿te lastime? _(pregunto preocupada)_

- No mami, estoy bien.

- ¡Mami!

- Hola mi pequeño ángel, ¿como estás? _(pregunto besando a Xien)_

- Bien mami, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine con mi cuñada y con mi sobrina a la feria, ¿ustedes vinieron solos? _(preguntó confundida)_

- No, papi está…

- Sakura…

_Volteamos y vimos a papi con una gran sonrisa._

- Hola Syaoran_. (dijo mami sonriéndole dulcemente)_

- ¿Qué haces aquí? _(preguntó papi con un extraño brillo en los ojos)_

- Acompañe a mi cuñada y a mi sobrina a la feria… pero ahora las dos ya se fueron.

- ¿Quieres acompañarnos mami?

_Ella me miro y sonrió._

- Solo si Naddy y tu papá quieren.

- ¡Claro que quiero mami!

- ¿Y tú que dices papá?

- Claro que sí… vamos. _(dijo sonriendo) _

_Xien… ¿te das cuenta de lo que está sucediendo?_

_No, ¿Qué sucede?_

_Estamos teniendo nuestra primera salida… con mami…_

_Tienes razón…_

_Esta es nuestra primera salida familiar… _

_Y creo que no será la última._

_Caminamos los cuatro juntos, papi y mami reían al igual que nosotros… siento que ya somos una familia… una verdadera familia feliz._

N/a: Primero que nada… ¡FELIZ CUMPLE SYAORANCITO! TE AMO MI DIOS CHINO JAJAJA, Jeje, no pude evitar poner eso, jajaja, bueno y segundo… ¡LOS AMO! No saben lo feliz que soy, 97 cometarios ¡mil millones de gracias! Espero que les guste este cap, que a pesar de ser cortito creo que les gustará… bueno… sobre "la propuesta" en el próximo capitulo lo sabrán… y también el por que Syao siempre llegaba tan tarde… aunque muchos ya se lo imaginan… no tienen ni idea de cómo mis pequeños diablillos con cara de ángeles se enteraran… MBUAJAJA. Solo les daré una pista… será en el salón de clases de los niños… jiji, adoro ser mala, jajaja, prometo actualizar pronto, ya que estoy de vacaciones… y les doy una noticia más… el que me escriba el Rw número 100… tendrá una sorpresita ^^ bueno los quiero muchísimo y mil gracias por comentar ¡los quiero!

Ahora a responder a sus hermosos comentarios:

JenLi-Chiba92: Holiii, jajaja, no importa ^^ awww muchas gracias ^^ siii es imposible no adorarlos… obvio, Xien es perfecto jajaja, muchas gracias por el lindo comentario, un beso enorme, cuídate.

Hadita-ip: Holiii todo muy bien, ¡de vacaciones! Yupiii awww que bueno que te gustara ^^ no te preocupes… que pronto lo pondré… jajaja ya tengo una idea, jeje, secreto, jajaja, te enterarás en el próximo cap jajaja, un beso, cuídate.

Moka-SyS: Holiii, gracias ^^ seee esa niña logro engañar a todos jajaja, soy mala… lo sé jajaja, cuídate mucho.

Tsubasareservioiir: Jijiji, la propuesta y el porque Syao llego tarde lo sabrás en el próximo cap ^^ cuídate, un beso.

Crz-hime94: Holii, awww gracias ^^ jajajajajajaja, te compadezco (yo también) jeje, mi hermana no me deja sorda con un silbato… solo grita como loca por llamar mi atención… hermanas menores… ¿Quién las comprende? Awww gracias ^^ siiii, jajaja eso era lo que quería, que se rieran con la pequeña crisis jajaja, espero que este cap también te guste, un beso cuídate.

Aguss: Awww muchas gracias ^^ awww no te preocupes te re entiendo, jajaja, un beso enorme, cuídate.

Nithan-kun: jajajaja, te apoyo, jajaja, holiii, todo bien, de vacaciones por dos semanas (tan poco tiempo TOT) y tu ¿como estas? Aww que bueno que te gustara ^^ jeje, si, estaba más largo, jajajajaja, pobrecitas, si son irresponsables, pero todo sea por ver bailar a Syao con Saku jajajaja, además esos pequeños son muy persuasivos, jeje, bueno, eso lo sabrás en el próximo capitulo, seee, soy mala, y me gusta serlo, jajajajaja, ¿tan feos son? Jajaja, bueno los de mi país, te aseguro que son peores jajaja, gracias por comprender, jejeje, ni te imaginas jaja, muy pronto serán 4, más pronto de lo que te imaginas ^^ jajajaja, awww muchas gracias ^^ pase todo ecepto Matemáticas jeje, en eso Sakurita y yo nos parecemos ambas ODIAMOS las matemáticas ¬¬ jajaja, cuídate y espero que te guste el cap.

Isabel20: Awww muchas gracias ^^ cuídate mucho.

Diviglay: Buenas noches, jajajajaja siii pobrecito, awww que bueno que mi historia te suba el ánimo, un beso, cuídate.

Chii hime chan: Jajajaja, siiii, pobrecitos, solo trataban de ayudar… pobres diablillos. Eso lo sabrás en unos episodios, no es malvada, es malvado y es un hermano sumamente celoso ¿adivinas? Y por las dudas es mi segundo amor imposible. Un beso, cuídate.

Didi: Jajajaja, awww ¿verdad que si? Jajajaja si me gusto escribir esa parte, jajaja, awww muchas gracias por el lindo comentario, ¡mucha suerte! Yo ya estoy de vacaciones por dos semanas, jajaja un beso, cuídate.

Sakura Ika: Holiii, awww gracias, siii, son adorables, un beso, cuídate mucho.

Ying-Fa-Dark: Holiii, jajajaja, gracias ^^ siii, Syao se paso de malito ¬¬ jajajajaja siiii son bastante rápidos algunas veces ^/^ un beso, cuídate.

Choco fresas: jajajaja siii lo siguieron ^^ te dije que eran unos diablillos jeje, (me alegro que te haya hecho bien la sopita ^^ y te entiendo… ella no me da ni una pastilla) no exageres, te hago torta cuando estás enferma ¬¬ (y se la comen tus padres y tu hermana) siiii y no me dejan ni un pedazo… ToT (bienvenida a mi mundo) eso me pasa por ser buena… :( jajajaja hoy es el cumple de nuestro Syaorancito ^^ ¿crees que lo podamos secuestrar? Esta vez no le diremos nada a nadie jeje bueno un beso enorme, cuídate y pórtate muy mal jajaja.

Leoni Tao91: Awww muchas gracias ^^ bueno jeje, eso depende de ustedes, los lectores, jiji ni te imaginas lo que pasara en el próximo cap jeje, espero que te guste este cap jiji, cuídate mucho.

Flor única: Awww muchas gracias ^^ siiii son hermosos *-* jajaja, un beso, espero que te guste este cap.

.65: holiii, awww gracias ^^ awww me alegra que te guste como escribo ^^ eres muy amable, en serio gracias, comentarios como los tuyos son los que me animan a escribir ^^ sii mi segundo amor imposible muy pronto aparecerá y con el… vendrán los problemas jeje, un beso, cuídate.

Maylu-liya: holiii, no hay problema ^^ te re entiendo jaja yo también estaba re ocupada con mis exámenes que gracias a Dios ya termine ^^ awww jajaja siiiii, es muy raro imaginar a Syao bailando, jeje, la propuesta jiji, lo sabrás en el Próximo cap y la última parte si fue muy tierna, allí se nota que la relación de Syao con mis pequeños diablillos es muy estrecha ^^ que buen padre es ^^ jajajaja, aunque se paso con el castigo ¬¬ un beso, cuídate mucho.

SakuraChanXD: Siiiii, fue increible, jajajaja, fuiste la única que adivino jajaja, awww que bueno ^^ jajajaja lo sabrás en el próximo cap jajajaja un beso grande, cuídate muchísimo tu también.

BUENO CHICOS Y CHICAS LOS DEJO LOS QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO Y YA SABEN EL QUE ESCRIBA EL RW 100 TENDRÁ UNA SORPRESA ^^ JAJAJAJA, LOS AMO, SON LOS MEJORES, GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS RW QUE ME HACEN TAN FELIZ, Y EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP SABRÁN CUAL ES LA "PROPUESTA" MBUAJAJA, ¡LOS QUIEROOO!


	8. Descubiertos

Ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia)

Última parte del capitulo anterior

_Xien… ¿te das cuenta de lo que está sucediendo?_

_No, ¿Qué sucede?_

_Estamos teniendo nuestra primera salida… con mami…_

_Tienes razón…_

_Esta es nuestra primera salida familiar…_

_Y creo que no será la última._

_Caminamos los cuatro juntos, papi y mami reían al igual que nosotros… siento que ya somos una familia… una verdadera familia feliz._

Capitulo 8: Descubiertos

_Algo muy raro está sucediendo... papá esta distinto... _

_En el buen pero... extraño sentido de la palabra._

_Sonríe todo el tiempo, es amable con la gente y... ¡canta canciones!_

_Eso es lo que más nos asusta... por que... no afina muy bien..._

_Nada bien._

_Y para colmo mami también está extraña... más extraña que antes... ahora canta canciones cuando nosotros estamos en el recreo... ella si afina._

_Pero nos preocupa... en especial papá... hace unos días llegamos a una horrible conclusión... _

_Papá está enamorado de una mujer..._

_Y esa mujer no es nuestra mami..._

_¿Por qué pensamos eso?_

_Simple... por que papi dijo que nunca se casaría con nuestra mami... y... a pesar de que intentamos unirlos... no lo hemos conseguido..._

_Es cierto que cuando se ven se sonríen, se miran, se sonrojan, pero... ¡NO HAY BESO!_

_¡NADESHIKO!_

_¡Pero es verdad, Xien! Hacen todas esas cosas pero no hay beso ¬¬ y esa es una de las razones por las que sabemos que papi no está enamorado de mami... por que cuando el regresa... tiene ¿labial? Así se llama el lápiz para la boca ¿no?_

_Si, creo que sí..._

_Bueno en fin... tiene labial en la camisa... y perfume de mujer... _

_No queremos tener otra mami que no sea la señorita Sakura... solo la queremos a ella..._

_Tenemos miedo de que papi se case con una malvada señora igual a la madrastra de Cenicienta..._

_No queremos eso... solo queremos una vida normal... con dos padres que se amen y que nos amen a nosotros... por eso cada vez que una de esas señoras coquetas se acercan a papi nosotros le hacemos unas pequeñas travesuritas..._

_Nada muy malo por supuesto..._

_Si... nada muy malo... un ejemplo: La semana pasada la secretaria de papá la señorita Kaho Mitsuki fingió tropezar... _

_Y papito como es tan crédulo la atajo... _

_Y la bruja esa se atajo de el y cuando lo iba a besar nosotros entramos..._

_Flash Back_

- _¡PAPI! (Gritamos los dos)_

- _Hola niños. (dijo sonriendo, lo habíamos salvado, la verdad es que a papá no le gusta acercarse mucho a las mujeres ya que estás siempre lo acosan)_

- _Buenas tardes señorita Mitsuki._

- _Hola cariñitos. (dijo con voz engatusadamente melosa) ¿como están cositas lindas? (nos dijo con la voz fingida)_

- _Bien señorita. (dijimos nosotros mirándola con gracia, ya que en verdad estaba molesta)_

- _Papito, te tenemos una sorpresita._

- _¿Cuál?_

- _Te presentamos a… ¡Kero!_

_Kero es un perrito que encontramos en la calle, es muy lindo y grande._

- _¿Kero?_

- _¡Si! Vení Kero._

_Kero entra y la secretaria de papá comienza a gritar._

- _Srita. Mitsuki ¿Qué ocurre?_

- _¡YO LE TENGO PAVOR A LOS PERROS!_

_Esto era muy interesante._

- _Pero si es solo un perrito. _

- _Dale señorita, acarícielo. (dijo Xien acercándole a Kero)_

- _¡No! ¡No! ¡Alejen a ese demonio de mí!_

- _Anda Kero… dale un besito a la señorita. (dijo Naddy soltando su cadena)_

_Y efectivamente Kero se tiro encima de la señorita que gritaba como loca._

- _¡NO! ¡SUÉLTAME ENORME MOUNSTRUO! _

_Vimos a papá, que reía levemente… para luego agarrar a Kero._

- _¡SON UNOS SALVAJES ENGENDROS DEL MAL! (dijo apuntándonos con un dedo)_

- _¿Nosotros? (preguntamos ambos, señalándonos el uno al otro)_

- _¡SI! ¡USTEDES! SEÑOR LI ¡RENUNCIO! (grito para luego irse)_

_Luego de que se fuera, papá nos miro reprobatoriamente… nosotros bajamos la cabeza apenados y el soltó la carcajada._

- _¿Por qué te ríes papi?_

- _Por lo terribles que son niños, pero igual los adoro. (dijo besándonos)_

- _Papi... ¿te puedo preguntar algo?_

- _Claro princesa._

- _¿Podemos quedarnos con Kero?_

- _Si, si pueden. Pero siempre con correa y no lo traigan más aquí._

- _De acuerdo._

_Fin del flash_

- Jóvenes Li… ¿Dónde están?

_Wei nos busca._

_Vamos con el._

- Aquí estamos Wei.

- Que bueno que los encuentro, se les hace tarde para el colegio.

- ¿Qué horas son?

- Las 6:45

- ¡Oh no!

- ¡Papá se olvido de llevarnos!

- Niños su padre no está.

- ¿Qué?

- Entonces… ¿Dónde está?

- El no volvió a casa anoche.

- ¡Qué! _(gritamos los dos)_

- No le habrá pasado nada malo a papi ¿verdad? _(preguntó Naddy llorando)_

- No niños, no se preocupen, me llamo hace un rato diciendo que estaba bien y que yo debía llevarlos a la escuela.

- Entonces… ¿el está bien? (_preguntó nuevamente Naddy dejando de llorar)_

- Si, no se preocupen. _(dijo sonriéndole)_ Ahora ya nos debemos ir, por que llegaran justo a tiempo.

- ¡Si!

_Salimos los tres y nos subimos al auto._

_Xien… tengo miedo…_

_¿De que Naddy?_

_De que papi… nos olvide…_

_No te entiendo._

_Es que… si papi se enamora de una mujer… tendrá otros hijos… ¿y si nos olvida?_

_Eso no pasará. Papá nos quiere mucho._

_Lo sé… pero tengo miedo… no quiero dejar de ser su princesa…_

_Ay Naddy… (Sujetando su mano) tu siempre serás la princesa de papá._

_¿En serio?_

_Si, el nos ama a los dos..._

_¡Si! Tienes razón Xien._

_Ahora tenemos una mayor preocupación Naddy…_

_¿Cuál?_

_La mujer de la cual papá está enamorado…_

_Si… esa mujer no logrará alejarnos de papi… _

_Haremos hasta lo imposible por lograr separarlo de esa mujer… y hacer que se enamore de nuestra mami… _

_Por que ellos ya se gustan… eso lo sabemos muy bien… pero ellos son un poco lentitos…_

_Solo necesitan un pequeño empujoncito…_

- Ya llegamos niños.

- ¿Tan rápido? _(preguntamos los dos sorprendidos)_

- Jajaja, al parecer los dos estaban muy distraídos.

- Si, un poquito.

- Bueno, ¿quieren que los acompañe?

- No hace falta Wei. _(dijo Xien sonriendo)_

- Pero muchas gracias por traernos. _(dije ahora yo sonriendo)_

- De nada, a la salida creo que viene su padre a buscarlos.

_Eso esperamos…_

- Gracias Wei, adiós. _(le dijimos los dos)_

- Adiós niños, cuídense. _(nos dijo con una sonrisa)_

- Tu también Wei.

_Entramos al colegio y nos llevamos una gran sorpresa… las luces estaban apagadas… _

_Pero no puede ser… nosotros entramos a las 7 en punto…_

_¿Hoy que día es?_

_Jueves…_

_Jueves ¿Cuánto?_

_Jueves 10… ¿Por qué? _

_¡Por que nos olvidamos de que hoy no hay clases!_

_¿¡Qué?_

_¡Si, Hoy hay junta de profesores!_

_¡No puede ser! Eso quiere decir… ¡QUE ME DESPERTE TEMPRANO DE BALDE! (grité furiosa) Con lo calentita que estaba mi camita... lo mucho que me costo despertarme… ¿Y para qué? PARA NADA._

_Ni me lo recuerdes ¬¬ Y para colmo que estaba tan cansado (ToT)_

_¡Yo también! (T-T) ¡Que mala suerte!_

_Espera Naddy…_

_¿Qué pasa?_

_Hay una luz prendida… en nuestra aula._

_Tienes razón… pero… ¿la junta no es en a las 9?_

_Si… eso es lo que nos dijo mami…_

_¿¡¿Y si es un ladrón? _

_No… no puede ser un ladrón… ¿O sí?_

_¡Ve a ver Xien! (dije empujándolo)_

_No quiero ir solo…_

_Bueno… vamos juntos…_

_Nos acercamos lentamente a la puerta y abrimos la puerta._

_No puede ser…_

_Nuestros padres_

_¡Se están besando!_

N/a: Jijiji, ¡por fin! Lamento muchísimo la demora, pero tuve algunos problemitas, jiji, pero aquí está el capitulo, linda forma de descubrirlos ¿no? Jeje esto no es nada comparado al próximo capítulo MBUAJAJA creo que esto explica muchas cosas ¿no? Nuestros angelitos no son tan buenitos como creíamos (les dije que eran unos diablillos con cara de ángeles) bueno chicos y chicas espero que les guste este cap que personalmente me encantó escribir jajaja. Bueno en el próximo capitulo se enteraran de cosas… SORPRENDENTES… jeje, ¿Qué cosas creen que serán? Pueden opinar si quieren. Bueno un beso para todos, los adoro mil millones de gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, y para los seguidores de pasión en llamas haré todo lo posible por terminar y subir el capitulo el lunes o el martes ya que… ¡TENGO OTRA SEMANA DE VACACIONES! ¡OH SI! Soy muy feliz por eso ^^ jodido colegio, no te veré todavía. Cuídense mucho. Sobre la sorpresa… lamentablemente el RW 100 fue de una persona que no tenía cuenta… así que la sorpresa la tendrá Midori-chan. Sakura x Syaoran.

Ahora a responder a sus hermosos comentarios:

Chii hime chan: Holiii, todavía falta un poco jeje, unos 4 o 5 capítulos… un beso, cuídate mucho.

Tu fan: Holiiiii, awww muchas gracias ^^ y lamento mucho la demora, un beso enorme y cuídate mucho.

Monsheu: Holiii muchas gracias por comentar y no te preocupes que te entiendo ^^ mil gracias un beso enorme, cuídate.

Midori-chan. Sakura x Syaoran: Holiii bueno tu tendrás una pequeña sorpresita jajaja espero que te guste el cap y muchas gracias por leer y comentar mi historia ^^ y siii los dos son unos amores en serio jajaja siiii en algunos casos Syao se pasa de tonto ¬¬ (y te entiendo, ¿Quién no lo ama?) jajaja bueno ya te podes hacer una pequeña idea y creo que tu idea no esta tan equivocada ^^ obvio de eso no hay que preocuparse está con Saku eso quedo claro en este cap, muchas gracias por comentar, un beso enorme cuídate.

Choco fresas: Holiii, jajaja siii son hermosos ^^ te falto muy poquito ^^ jajajaja pero debemos secuestrarlo sin que Saku se de cuenta… podemos utilizar a los guardias 3 y 4.

G1 y G2: ¿Y nosotros que?

PB: Ustedes ya no nos sirven.

PM: Así que larguense si no quieren que les de una patada Samurai ¬¬

G1 y G2: MAMÁAAAAAA T-T

JAJAJAJA y claro ustedes también pueden ayudar ^^ (obvio no creas que les dejaremos toda la diversión y a ese bombón para ustedes solitas ¬¬) emmm cof cof que pervertida O/O (ay si, hazte la santurrona, tu eres peor que yo) bueno… si lo soy ^^ (te lo dije) cuídate mucho un beso enorme, y tu también pórtate muy mal.

Maylu-liya: Holiii, awww que bueno que te haya gustado ^^ siii me fue muy bien, solo me fue mal en matemáticas jejeje, ¡claro! No te preocupes que las leeré ^^ y también te daré mi opinión, muchas gracias por comentar y un beso, cuídate.

Nythan-kun: Holiii jajajaja si, yo ODIO las matemáticas. Jajajajaja, no puedo hacer eso jajaja, pero casi me convenciste jeje ummm no lo sé estoy mala en estos días… depende de mi humor… jajaja broma ^^

Siii jajaja en verdad que sí, creo que este capítulo te hará reír y también te sorprenderá bastante jeje, siii esas cuatro si se siguen descuidando perderán a los niños o algo peor… jeje, al parecer los pequeños tienen insomnio O.O jejeje, que irresponsable que eres Syao ¬¬ pero se te perdona todo ^^ espero que te guste el cap, ¡awww que bueno eres! Yo también estoy bien y más al saber que tendré una semana más de vacaciones (Oh si) soy feliz ^^ jajajaja, pobres pequeños que se preocupan por su papi… Ay Syao solo por ser tú no te jalo de las orejas ¬¬ jajaja ^^ (estoy medio loca hoy) jajaja si los niños son adorablemente escalofriantes jeje, tu también cuídate mucho y mil millones de gracias por comentar ^^

Diviglay: Buenos días ^^ jajaja ¿Qué teoría? ^^ Lamento mucho lo de tu prima ¿Ella está bien? WoW que muchos cumpleaños y WoW ¡En el cumple de Syao! *-* siii son adorables ^^ awww muchas gracias por comentar un beso enorme, cuídate.

Hime-tenshi96: Holiii, awww muchas gracias ^^ jijiji creo que en el capítulo de hoy da una idea de cual fue la propuesta ^^ un beso, cuídate.

Didi: Holiii, jajaja, si pero estuviste cerca, no importa seguro que te ganas la próxima sorpresa ^^ siii que barabaro Syaoran ¬¬ jajaja, siiii y valla entrada ¬¬ ya podes tener una idea, se quedaron en SHOCK jajaja de nada ^^ mucha suerte a mi me dieron una semana más de vacaciones (Oh Si) y soy muy feliz ^^ jajaja muchas gracias por comentar un beso, cuídate ^^

ClampStephanie: Awwww muchas gracias ^^ siiii son muy divertidos aunque… un poco crueles… pobre secretaria… la verdad… ¡se lo tenía bien merecido! Jajaja, siiii Syao te pasas ¬¬ muchas gracias por comentar, un beso y cuídate ^^

Ying-Fa-Dark: Jajajaja, muchas gracias y perdón por la demora, siii por fin salieron los cuatro juntos ^^ awww muchas gracias, un beso, cuídate ^^

Leoni Tao91: Holiii, jajajaja que bueno que te haya gustado ^^ muchas gracias por comentar, un beso, cuídate ^^

Hadita-Ip: Holiii, awww que bueno que te gustara ^^ Te escribí la historia que te prometí ^^ espero que la puedas leer se llama "la niña de las lindas colitas" ay no te deprimas piensa que te pasaran cosas más buenas este año ^^ créeme… solo así yo no me deprimo (en serio) jajaja broma, un beso, cuídate ^^

Chika-Phantom-Li: Holiii, awww no te pongas triste… muy pronto daré otra sorpresa ^^ siii su primera salida familiar ^^ jajaja un beso, cuídate.

Isabel20: Holiii, jajaja siii son muy tiernos ^^ awww muchas gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este cap, un beso, cuídate.

Moka–SyS: Holiii, jajajaja yo también los adoro ^^ muchas gracias por comentar, un beso, cuídate.

TsUbAsArEsErVoIiR: Holiii, jajajaja siii puede que no te equivoques ^^ ¿Quién no los ama? Son adorablemente TERRIBLES jajajaja, awwww muchas gracias, tu comentario me hizo muy feliz ^^ ya lo veras en el próximo cap… y más… mucho más… jajaja, un beso, cuídate.

Sakura Ika: Holiii, awww muchas gracias ^^ jajaja lamento la tardanza, pero te prometo que en el próximo no tardaré ^^ jajaja un beso y un abrazo para ti también cuídate mucho ^^

JenLi-Chiba92: ¡Holiii! Tus comentarios nunca molestan ^^ es más me encantan ^^ jajaja gracias y claro que van por buen camino ^^ jajaja créeme… eso está más cerca de lo que te imaginas (¿Por qué eres tan misteriosa?) Por que quiero ¬¬ (ay que mala) no te hagas de la santurrona, que no te queda ¬¬ (tienes razón, prefiero ser mala MBUAJAJA) bueno… esta me asusta… (ese es mi plan… MBUAJAJA) y mucho… en fin muchas gracias por desearme suerte ^^ eres muy buena ^^ suerte para ti también, un beso enorme, cuídate ^^

LL: Holiii ^^ awwwwww muchas gracias ^^ eres muy buena ^^ un beso enorme, cuídate ^^

Klaudia-de-Malfoy: Awww muchas gracias ^^ siii son adorables ^^ y Saku es la mejor ^^ jajaja, un beso grande, cuídate ^^

Moonlight-Li: Holiii jajaja que bueno que te parezca divertido el fic ^^ muchas gracias por comentar, un beso y cuídate.

Digressesgirl92:awww gracias ^^ no, no te preocupes que no es nada malo ^^ perdón por la demora, un beso, cuídate ^^

SaKuRaChAnXD: Awww, que bueno que te gustara ^^ jajaja un poco (es muy mala) no más que tu conciencia metiche ¬¬ (cierto, y no soy metiche) si, claro, bueno dejando atrás a mi conciencia ¬¬ perdón por la demora, tuve unos problemitas pero ya los solucione ^^ un beso, cuídate.

Perdón a todos por la demora, y debo decirles que son los mejores lectores del universo ¡son fantásticos! Del 1 al 10… les doy… ¡Infinito! Son súper buenos los adoro y mil millones de gracias por sus hermosos comentarios que me alientan para seguir esta historia, ¡un beso! Cati fuera ^^


	9. Verdad a medias

Ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia)

Última parte del capitulo anterior:

_Nos acercamos lentamente a la puerta y abrimos la puerta._

_No puede ser…_

_Nuestros padres_

_¡Se están besando!_

Capitulo 9: "Verdad a medias"

_Nuestros padres se están besando…_

_No lo puedo creer… (no podíamos dejar de verlos)_

_Esto quiere decir… que son novios…_

_Si… son novios… espera… ¡SON NOVIOS! ¡XIEN NUESTROS PADRES SE AMAN!_

_Se aman… ¡Se aman!_

_Seremos… ¡Seremos una familia feliz! Por fin tendremos una mami que nos lea cuentos…_

_Y que nos cocine_

_¿De nuevo pensando en comida? ¬¬_

_Si… es que… ¡la comida es deliciosa! _

_Bueno… nos cocinará y nos dará besitos de buenas noches…_

_Y nos arropará…_

_Y jugará con nosotros…_

_Por fin tendremos una mamá oficial…_

- Amor… tengo que decirte algo que me preocupa…

_Oíste Xien… algo le preocupa a mami…_

_¿Qué será?_

- ¿Qué te preocupa encanto? (dijo papi mientras besaba a mami)

- Me preocupan los niños…

_¿Nosotros?_

- ¿Qué ocurre con ellos? ¿Acaso están mal en los estudios?

- No, ellos son mis mejores estudiantes.

- ¿Entonces que te preocupa?

- Me preocupa que ellos todavía no sepan lo nuestro… _(dijo mami bajando la mirada)_

- Amor mírame. _(mami lo miró_) Tengo un plan…

_¿Un plan?_

_¿Qué plan?_

_Oye… ¿Papá sabe hacer planes?_

_Ay Naddy… claro que sabe hacer planes…_

_Tampoco me contestes así Xien ¬¬ _

_Pero si yo no dije nada malo O.o_

_El modo en que me lo dijiste me ofendió._

_Bueno… perdón…_

_Te perdono._

- Es un excelente plan mi cielo.

_¿Hoe? O.o ¿ya hablaron del plan?_

_¿Tan rápido?_

_Eso no importa Xien, lo que importa es averiguar cual es el bendito plan._

_Pero… ¿como lo averiguaremos?_

_Solo te daré una pista…_

_¿Cuál?_

_Tías curiosas._

_¿Tías curiosas? ¿Qué clase de pista es esa Naddy?_

_Una muy buena._

_Ni tanto, por que no la entiendo._

_Vaya que si eres lentito Xien ¬¬_

_¡Oye! Yo no soy lento…_

_Si lo eres, pero en fin, dejando atrás tú obvia lentitud…_

_¡Que no soy lento!_

_Lo que tu digas, en fin… engañaremos a las tías._

_¿Y como se supone que lo haremos señorita lentitud?_

_Fácil… con su mayor debilidad…_

_¿Y esa cual es?_

_¡Vaya que si eres lento Xien! ¡El chisme!_

_¿El chisme? O.o_

_¡Si! Dime que ya entendiste._

_La verdad no…_

_Xien Li eres imposible._

_Que exagerada ¬¬ no tengo la culpa de que tu "plan" no se entienda._

_No culpes a mi plan de tu falta de rapidez para entender planes._

_Ay Naddy…_

_Bueno… el plan es el siguiente… usaremos el chisme de que papá tiene novia…_

_Pero… papá nos descubrirá si ellas le dicen que nosotros les contamos…_

_¡Déjame terminar!_

_Ok… pero no grites tanto…_

_Bien… como decía antes que me interrumpieras… le contaremos el chisme y le pediremos que no le cuenten que nosotros se lo dijimos..._

_¿Y si nos delatan?_

_¿Crees que delatarían a sus sobrinos favoritos?_

_Bueno… no…_

_Exacto, en fin… luego le diremos que papá planea algo y haremos que ellas logren averiguar el plan de papá y así…_

_Pero no entiendo… Y que pasa si no lo…_

_¡QUE NO ME INTERRUMPAS MÁS XIEN!_

_Bu-bueno… no tenías que gritar…_

_Y tu no debiste interrumpirme, estamos a mano, muy bien… haremos que el les cuente el plan y así nosotros nos enteraremos de lo que planea papá._

_Bien… ¿Y después?_

_¿Después qué?_

_¿Qué haremos cuando sepamos el plan?_

_Nada, solo no tendremos que esperar tanto tiempo para saberlo…_

_Es una broma… ¿verdad?_

_No…_

_¿¡¿ME GRITASTE TANTO PARA QUE AL FINAL NO HAGAMOS NADA?_

_Ay… actúas como si mi plan no sirviera de nada…_

_No sirve de nada ¬¬_

_Que malo eres ¬¬_

- Bueno mi vida, tengo que trabajar…

_Volteamos y… ¿Cuándo mami se sentó en las piernas de papá?_

_¡QUE TIERNO!_

_¿Tierno? Raro mejor dicho…_

_No eres nada romántico Xien ¬¬_

_¿Qué quieres que haga? Soy un niño._

_Algún día sabrás lo que es el amor._

_¿Amor? ¡Puaj! Nunca me enamoraré… es asqueroso._

_¡No es asqueroso! Es… ¡hermoso!_

_Seee… como si tu supieras lo que es estar enamorada._

_Bueno… yo…_

_¿Naddy? ¿Por qué te sonrojaste de repente?_

_P-por nada…_

_No me dirás que…_

_N-no por supuesto q-que n-no…_

_¡Te gusta alguien! ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es mi amigo? ¿Es bueno? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es de la escuela? _

_¡Xien! ¡No te voy a contar nada!_

_Ay que mala eres ¬¬_

_No soy mala solo tengo miedo…_

_¿Miedo de qué?_

_De que papá sepa que me gusta un chico…_

_Oh… buena suerte con eso…_

_¿No me apoyarás?_

_Yo no me meteré en eso, es jugar con fuego… _

_¡ERES MUY MALO!_

_No es mi culpa que se te ocurra gustarte de un niño y que seas la niñita de papá._

_Eso me lo gano por ser tan adorable… _

_Y tan humilde… (susurré)_

_¿QUE DIJISTE?_

_Nada… yo no dije nada…_

- Bueno preciosa, te dejo trabajar.

- Gracias amor, te amo.

- Y yo a ti mi flor de primavera. _(besando a mami)_

_Naddy…_

_¿Qué?_

_Tenemos un problema…_

_¿Cuál?_

_¡PAPÁ SE ACERCA A LA PUERTA!_

_¡OH NO! ¡Corre hacia la salida!_

_Corrimos hasta la salida y nos quedamos en la puerta. ¿Y ahora que hacemos?_

- ¿Niños?

_¡Chispas! Nos atrapó…_

_Estamos fritos…_

_Fue un placer conocerte Xien…_

_Igualmente…_

- Hola papito…

- Hola papi…

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Eh… nos olvidamos que hoy no habían clases…

_No le mentimos._

- Oh… y… ¿hace cuanto llegaron?

- Hace 5 minutos…

_Bueno… ahora si, pero no le podíamos decir que llegamos hace 20 minutos, nos descubriría…_

- Ah… bueno, entonces vamos a casa.

- Si, pero… ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

_Naddy… ¿¡¿Estás loca? Estamos salvándonos de pura suerte y tu preguntita nos puede traer graves consecuencias._

- Eh… bueno… lo que pasa es que Sakura me pidió que viniera para hablar de su comportamiento…

- Oh… ¿y que te dijo?

- Que están muy bien. Los felicito.

- ¿No merecemos una recompensa?

_Merecemos una recompensa después de tanto esfuerzo por juntarlos y estar bien en el colegio ¿no creen?_

- Si, si se merecen.

- ¡Bien!

- Por eso hoy cenaremos en un restaurante.

- ¿En Mcdonalds? Los juguetitos están muy lindos.

- Y los helados son deliciosos.

- No, no es en Mcdonalds… iremos a un verdadero restaurante.

- ¿A dónde?

- Al Hamadaya.

- Hama ¿Qué?

- Hamadaya el restaurante más famoso de la ciudad.

- Ah… bueno…

- ¿Hay helados?

_Xien… ¡POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA DEJA DE PENSAR EN COMIDA!_

- Si, de todos los sabores.

- ¡Iré encantado!

_Traidor… estás traicionando a Mcdonalds…_

- Pero… supongo que no hay juguetes…

- No… pero… mañana podemos ir al parque de diversiones.

- ¡Trato!

_Y ahora… ¿Quién traiciona a Mcdonalds?_

_Touché_

- Muy bien, vamos a casa para que se bañen y se pongan sus trajes más elegantes…

- Ay no… ¿debo usar corbata?

- Si hijo.

- Entonces tomaré 5 bolas de helado.

- Bien.

_¿5 bolas?_

_¿Qué? Me encanta el helado…_

_Te encanta la comida._

_También ^^_

- ¿Y yo el vestidito lila?

- Si princesa.

- Pero es muy incomodo.

- Solo por hoy ¿si corazón?

- Bien… lo haré solo por ti… _(inflando los cachetes)_

- Esa es mi niña.

_Bueno… veamos el lado positivo… nuestros padres se aman._

_Comeré helado._

_Si… comerás helado ¬¬ y yo iré al parque de diversiones ^^_

_Si, eso también. Por ahora todo marcha muy bien… pero debemos encontrar la manera de descubrir cual es el plan de papá…_

_¿Usaremos mi plan?_

_Tal vez._

- Oh… me olvidaba… almorzaremos con sus tías.

_Y las cosas empeoran… otra vez…_

_Que "suerte" la nuestra ¿no?_

N/a: HOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAA SIIIIIII LEEN BIENNNN UN NUEVO CAPITULO RECIEN SALIDO DE MI CABEZA jejeje MIL MILLONES DE DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA…. Se que no tengo perdón pero… es que tuve 3 semanas muy atareadas… hoy expuse en el colegio y me fue muy bien gracias a Dios, tuve unos problemitas familiares y también en el colegio, me encuentro agotada pero ya no podía tardar más este es mi modo de decir lo siento… a partir de los 10 Rw recibirán… EL ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO siiiii leyeron bien, y para los que comenten también si es que llega a pasar los 10 Rw… tendrán el adelanto del próximo capitulo TODOS FELICES Y CONTENTOS ;) Y me perdonan… ¿verdad que sí? Ahora… para los lectores de Pasión en llamas… actualizo mañana o el viernes LO PROMETO, bueno les mando un beso enorme y mil gracias por sus hermosísimos y alentadores comentarios LOS AMO.

Ahora a responder a sus hermosos comentarios:

Chica – Phantom – Li: Holiiii jajaja no tienen ni idea… awww que bueno y espero que este cap te guste y te haga reír ^^ jajaja eso será en el próximo cap pero ya está claro que va a ver a Sakurita jajaja. Un beso, cuídate mucho.

Karlyxta: Holiii, awww muchas gracias ^^ espero que te guste este cap un beso, cuídate mucho.

Isabel20: Holiii awww que bueno que te pareciera tierno, espero que este te haga reír ^^ un beso, cuídate.

Ying-Fa-Dark: Holiii, perdón por la demora, jajaja siiii y vaya forma de encontrarlos jajaja no te preocupes que esa es una de las tantas sorpresitas ^^ gracias por el lindo comentario y lamentablemente ya volví al cole T-T buena suerte y disfruta las tuyas ^^ un beso enorme cuídate.

AdrianaSakuraLi: Jajajaja, espero que eso sea bueno ^^ awwww me alegra tanto que te guste la historia awww tienes hermanos gemelos ^^ siempre quise hermanos gemelos T-T jiji, los diablitos salieron muy manipuladores en este cap jajaja, cuídate un beso!

Midori – chan. Sakura x Syaoran: Jajajajajaja al parecer tenías insomnio jajaja yo también T-T jajajaja siiii son adorables, siii son niños piensan en todo jajaja, siiii en especial en este capitulo nuestros chiquillos aran de las suyas… siiii jajaja son tan "inocentes" jajaja siiii Kaho se lo buscó ¬¬ debe entender que Syao es de Saku ^^ jajajajajaja pobre Kero jajaja al principio esa era la idea pero me gustó más esta, no, no es mal padre, solo que está algo ocupadito jejeje pero las cosas cambiaran PARA BIEN jajaja, seee lo peor es irte al colegio y que no hay clases ¬¬ una vez me paso… me levanté a las 6 de la madrugada y a las 6:50 estaba en el cole y "linda" sorpresa me llevó al verla cerrada ¬¬ jiji, no tienes una idea de lo que harán estos pequeños… solo te daré una pista… a la cena irá cierta castaña de hermosos ojos verdes y se hablará de un compromiso… y tantas noches afuera… lo dejo a tu imaginación ^^ un beso enorme, cuídate y siii esa era la tan famosa propuesta jajaja.

Cainat06: Holiii siiii ya los pescaron ^^ lo que pasa es que el está todo el día con ellos pero a las noches se va a cierto lugar jeje, espero que te guste el cap, un beso, cuídate.

Leoni Tao91: Awww que bueno que te gustara ^^ jajajajaja osos jijiji un beso enorme ¡cuídate!

Moonlight-Li: Holiiii jajajaja siii pobrecitos jeje los quería hacer sufrir un poco jajaja pero al final tuvo su recompensa jeje, no tienes idea de lo que son capaces de hacer… jeje, hummm no te diré cual es pero es una de ellas o… ¿talvez ambas? Quien sabe… siii haré mi mayor esfuerzo jajaja cuídate tu también un beso enorme.

Sweeping girl: Holiii, lo siento mucho, nunca fue mi intención discriminar a nadie, por que todos son muy importantes para mí, sus comentarios me alegran el día… y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap ^^ un beso, cuídate.

Tsubasa reservoiir: Holiii, awww que bueno ^^ jajaja sii son unos diablillos jajaja, obvio Syao es adorable, jijiji tengo unas cuantas sorpresitas… un beso, cuídate mucho.

Maylu-liya: Holiii aww que bueno que te gustara ^^ jajajaja siii esa fue la parte más divertida del capitulo anterior me reí mucho al escribirla ^^ jajajaja seee realmente a mi tampoco… por que fue novia de mi TOUYITA ¬¬ jajaja un beso enorme y espero que te guste el cap, cuídate.

Didi: Holiii seee jajaja la verdad que sí pero… el amor te hace cometer locuras ¿no? Jajaja tienes mucha razón jeje, y ya tengo una idea muy divertida para el próximo cap jajaja, perdón por la tardanza un beso enorme, cuídate.

JenLi-chiba92: Holiii, que bueno que te gustara ^^ jajaja siii obvio que sabes, Saku y Syao la mejor pareja de todas ^^ (no hay dudas) Yo ya termine mis vacaciones T-T quiero llorar hoy tuve exposición y estoy muerta pero debía subir el cap ^^ te entiendo la escuela es un infierno jajajaja no te preocupes jajaja (tardaste mucho en actualizar) no me culpes… tenía trabajos… (excusas) Ey es la verdad ¬¬ pero tu cierra el pico o te pasa lo que le paso al gato ¬¬ (me callo O.O) buena conciencia ^^ jeje, perdón… yo también los amo en especial a Xien jajaja pero bue… de tal palo tal astilla en este caso astillas jejeje, awww si el es perfecto jajaja que crueles pueden ser los niños a veces ¬¬ un beso enorme, cuídate.

Hime-tenshi96: Jajaja es un poco confuso, pero Syao si está enamorado de Saku y ella de el jajaja espero que te guste el cap un beso enorme y perdón por la demora, cuídate.

Sakura Ika: Holiii perdón por tardar es que tuve muchos trabajos T-T hoy los termine pero ahora siiii ya actualizo por semana LO PROMETO (promesa del dedito) muchas gracias a mi me encantó el Rw ^^ cuídate mucho y otro beso enorme ^^

Ayame2009: Holiii, jajajaja siiii son un poco lentos jeje en especial los hombres Li ¬¬ jejeje se quedaron en Shock jajajaja bueno… eso lo sabrás en el próximo cap junto a otras sorpresitas… jajajaja no veran nada TAN inapropiado jejeje un beso, cuídate ^^

Choco fresas: Siiii los descubrieron amiga jajajaja, Yo también (al igual que yo) jajajaja realmente es un bom bom, (es perfecto) estoy muy de acuerdo jajaja siii son adorablemente traviesos jajaja un beso (a ti también amiga conciencia) espero que te guste el cap ^^ cuídate mucho y pórtate muy mal.

Hanaciin: jajaja awww que bueno que te guste ^^ ojala también te agrade este cap, un beso enorme, cuídate ^^

Nythan – kun: Holiii, jaja te entiendo… yo detesto quedarme sin Internet… es lo peor que me puede pasar ¬¬ siii… me demoré mucho y ahora nuevamente por culpa del colegio ¬¬ pero hoy termine los trabajos ¡aleluya!

Me alegra que te gustara ^^ jajajaja ¿Por qué no? Kero es un lindo nombre jajajajaja pobre de ti… yo también tengo una perrita mmm empeoré las cosas… jeje hoy estoy un poco mala MBUAJAJA broma jejeje, sip allí está el tan esperado beso, jajajaja siii que barbaridad… si los hubiera descubierto el director… chau señorita Kinomoto jajaja siiii son muy listos, jajaja tienen unas mentes superiores… O.o jejeje broma, sip pero ahora les tengo la sorpresa a todos ^^ no te preocupes que te las daré también, jajajaja tu también cuídate. Muy bien, te entiendo yo también estaba como loca… hoy expuse y salió todo bien… imagínate que me desperté a las 3 de la madrugada y me dormí a las 5:30 y luego me levanté a las 6:50 y fui al colegio… muy dramático mi día pero valió la pena ^^ nos leemos pronto.

Chabescctsh: Holiii, De nada ^^ gracias por leer ^^ y perdón por la demora ^/^ awww muchas gracias ^^ un beso enorme, cuídate.

Chii hime chan: Holiii, muy pronto la sabras jajaja, muchas gracias por comentar ^^ y espero que te guste el cap, un beso enorme y cuídate mucho.

Ash y misty – yamile: Holiii awww muchas gracias ^^ que bueno que te guste ^^ awww me alegro mucho tu comentario ^^ awww en serio mil millones de gracias ^^ y siii Naddy y Xien son unos pequeños demonios adorablemente tiernos jajajaja awwww gracias de nuevo, me alegra que te guste como escribo ^^ estar de vacaciones es lo máximo pero las mías ya terminaron T-T perdón por la demora y espero que te guste este cap, un beso enorme, cuídate mucho.

Alessandra.W: Holiii awww muchas gracias y espero que te guste el cap un beso enorme cuídate mucho.

MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME HACEN MUY FELIZ LOS AMO SON LOS MEJORES LECTORES ;) PERDÓN NUEVAMENTE POR LA DEMORA PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAP UN BESO ^^


	10. Noche de sorpresas

Ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia)

Última parte del capitulo anterior:

_Bueno… veamos el lado positivo… nuestros padres se aman._

_Comeré helado._

_Si… comerás helado ¬¬ y yo iré al parque de diversiones ^^_

_Si, eso también. Por ahora todo marcha muy bien… pero debemos encontrar la manera de descubrir cual es el plan de papá…_

_¿Usaremos mi plan?_

_Tal vez._

- Oh… me olvidaba… almorzaremos con sus tías.

_Y las cosas empeoran… otra vez…_

_Que "suerte" la nuestra ¿no?_

Capitulo 10: "Noche de sorpresas"

Nuestro día no pudo haber sido más extraño…

Y más aterrador…

Primero… almorzamos con las tías que todo el tiempo nos jalaban las mejillas o nos decían que somos adorables.

Segundo… vimos a Ryuu.

Em… el chico que me gusta.

Correcto… y el que hizo que nuestro almuerzo pasara de pésimo a tenebroso…

Les explicamos… lo que pasó en simples palabras es que el vino a saludarme…

Primer error de su parte…

Y yo al verlo me sonroje…

Cosa que no paso desapercibido por nadie…

Bueno… luego el se me acercó para darme un abrazo…

Segundo error…

Y papá… bueno… atacó…

Decir que atacó es poco, lo primero que hizo fue ponerse en medio de Naddy… lo miró con la mirada más fría que hemos visto en toda nuestra corta vida… luego le preguntó que iba a hacer…

Y el le dijo que me iba a dar un abrazo…

Tercer error… una recomendación para tu querido Ryuu, Naddy… que nunca más vuelva a querer darte un abrazo frente a el…

Si… es una buena recomendación…

Como les contaba… papá le dijo que ni se le ocurriera tocarle un pelo a Naddy… ¿y Ryuu que hizo?

Bueno… sonrió de una manera… como decirlo… ¿burlona?

Cuarto error… nunca hay que burlarse de papá…

Y también… me dio un beso en la mejilla…

Quinto y el más importante error… le dio un beso a la consentida de Syaoran Li…

Y allí… comenzó todo…

Flash back

- ¿¡¿PERO QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES QUE ERES MOCOSO? (n/a:  
¿no les hace recordar a alguien?)

- Me creo Ryuu Fuyimoto, Señor Li. (Dijo Ryuu burlándose de papá) Además no es para que se enoje… no es la primera vez que beso en la mejilla a Naddy. (dijo desafiando y logrando aumentar más la rabia de papá)

- ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ, MOCOSO ME LAS VAS A PAGAR MUY CARO, ALÉJATE DE MI PEQUEÑA O TE JURO QUE NI TU MAMI TE RECONOCERÁ.

Fin del Flash

Y… eso fue un breve resumen… luego, apareció la mamá de Ryuu.

Que amenazó a papá con demandarlo por amenazar a un menor o algo así…

Entonces papá se puso mucho más enojado y le dijo a la señora que lo haga que el no le tenía miedo.

Y bueno… lo hizo…

Y papá, las tías y nosotros tuvimos que pasar el día en la comisaría…

Y la solución que decretó el policía fue que papá se mantuviera a una distancia de 25 metros de distancia de Ryuu…

Papi aceptó, pero no sin antes mandarle una última mirada no tan linda a Ryuu.

En otras palabras… si las miradas mataran Ryuu estaría a más de 10.000 metros bajo tierra…

Que exagerado… tampoco fue para tanto ¬¬

Jeje, eso lo dices por que no sabes a quien apoyar… si a tu gran amor o a tu papito precioso.

¡Ey!

Jeje, bueno… continuando con el resumen de nuestro terrible día… luego de salir de la comisaría, papá renegó todo el trayecto a casa…

Ya me parece oírlo…

Les haré una corta imitación… ehem: NADESHIKO LI TE PROHIBO QUE VUELVAS A HABLAR CON ESE MOCOSO, QUIERO QUE ESTÉS LO MÁS LEJOS POSIBLE DE ÉL, SI ES POSIBLE NI LO MIRES Y SI PUEDO… TE CAMBIO DE CURSO.

WOW… lo imitas perfectamente O.O

Años de práctica ^^

Bueno… al llegar a casa fue mucho peor…

Por que papá se puso más nervioso que nunca… por la cena de esta noche, cosa que me parece muy raro…

Si, nos mandó a bañar, mientras el hacía unos llamados "urgentes"

Pero sabemos que llamo al tío Eriol…

Siempre lo llama cuando se pone muy nervioso…

Luego de bañarnos nos vestimos…

Yo me puse ese horrible vestido lila ¬¬

Y yo corbata ¬¬

Como si usar corbata fuera tan terrible, no seas exagerado ¬¬

¡No soy exagerado! ¡Cuando uso corbata me pica el cuello!

Si, si, lo que tu digas. Bueno… ahora mismo nos encontramos ya vestidos, viendo a papi caminar de un lado para otro…

Y hablando por teléfono con el tío Eriol a los gritos… ¿Cuántas vueltas ya dio alrededor del sofá?

Creo que unas 20…

- ¡Eriol, no seas estúpido! Bueno… perdón… ya… estoy respirando profundo… si… lo hago… ¡YA TE DIJE QUE LO HAGO!

Sip… papi está muy nervioso…

Extra nervioso…

- Bueno Eriol… gracias, cuídate. (cortando la llamada) ¿Listos niños?

- Si papi. (dijimos los dos)

- Entonces vamos.

Subimos al auto, habremos tardado unos 20 minutos en llegar al restaurante…

¿20 minutos? ¡50 MINUTOS Y YO YA TENGO HAMBRE!

Bueno… 50 minutos…

¡Y YO SIGO CON HAMBRE!

Y Xien sigue con hambre…

- Papá…

- ¿Si?

- Tengo hambre…

Los dos lo miramos con cara de asesinos

- ¡YA SABEMOS QUE TIENES HAMBRE, NOS LO HAZ DICHO DURANTE TODO EL TRAYECTO XIEN!

- Perdón… (todos nos callamos) pero enserio… tengo mucha hambre…

Papá y yo gruñimos y bajamos al mismo tiempo del coche.

- Bien, ya llegamos.

- ¡ALELUYA!

- Si… aleluya…

- Niños solo les pido que se compor…

- ¡COMIDA!

Xien corrió hacia las bandejas que estaban llenas de comida… desde pastas hasta carne, papá y yo suspiramos y reímos levemente al ver la cara de sorpresa de los meseros al ver a Xien ya con su plato lleno de comida en menos de 2 minutos.

- Bueno princesa, tu también sírvete lo que quieras.

- Muy bien papi… pero ¿y tú?

- Yo tengo que esperar a alguien. (dijo sonriendo)

- ¿Acaso no cenaremos solos los tres?

- ¿Si… acacho noch comeremoch juntos los trech?

¡Que asqueroso sos Xien! No hables con la boca llena.

Perdón, jeje…

- No… vendrá una última persona…

- ¿El tío Eriol?

- No.

- Ay no, no nos digas que cenaremos con una de las tías… (dijimos horrorizados)

- No, jajaja, no comeremos con ninguna de sus tías.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Syao?

Los tres volteamos y nuestras mandíbulas se fueron al suelo…

Y en serio… no exageramos…

Se fueron al suelo literalmente…

¿¡¿¡¿LA SEÑORITA QUE ESTÁ FRENTE NUESTRO ES NUESTRA MAMI?

- Sakura…

- Hola Syao… (dijo sonrojada ante la mirada tan rara que mi papá le dio)

¡Y no es para extrañarse, mírala, está re cambiada!

Si, se ve sumamente hermosa ^^ me encanta su vestido negro, que a diferencia del mío… si es muy bonito ¬¬

- ¿Mami cenará con nosotros?

- Si niños.

- ¿A caso… les molesta? (preguntó mami preocupada)

- ¡NO! (gritamos ambos, sorprendiéndolos) nos alegra.

- Que bueno. (sonriendo)

La cena fue muy tranquila…

Y muy divertida ^^

Si, muy divertida por que mami y papi se miraban todo el tiempo y se tiraban besos indiscretos que "pretendían" ser discretos.

Es muy divertido ver a papi actuar de esa manera.

- Bueno niños… la verdad… esta cena ya estaba planeada… hemos decidido decirles la verdad… (dijo respirando profundamente)

Vimos como mami sonrió nerviosa y tomó la mano de papi…

- Y… ¿Qué es esa verdad?

¡Por fin nos van a decir que son novios!

- Sakura y yo…

Mami y tu…

- Sakura y yo somos…

Mami y tú son…

- Bueno… la verdad es que Sakura y yo somos…

- ¡SON QUÉ! (gritamos los dos desesperados)

Vaya manera de darle vueltas al asunto ¬¬

Y para colmo nos desesperan ¬¬

- Bueno… somos novios…

¡ALELUYAAAAA!

- Desde hace 10 meses.

ALELU… ¿¡¿¡¿QUÉ?

- ¿Qué?

- Si… somos novios desde hace 10 meses…

No puede ser…

O sea…

¡QUE TODO NUESTRO ESFUERZO POR UNIRLOS FUE DE BALDE POR QUE ELLOS YA ESTABAN JUNTOS DESDE HACÍA 10 MESES!

¡NOS ENGAÑARON!

- ¿¡¿Y por qué no nos dijeron?

- Teníamos miedo de que se enojen…

Ah no, esto si es el colmo ¬¬

Agárrame que les pego a los dos ¬¬

- ¡PERO SI NOSOTROS MÁS QUE NADA QUERIAMOS QUE SE CASEN!

- Y para eso es esta cena… (los tres lo miramos) si… Saku… te amo, nunca en mi vida fui tan feliz en mi vida… tu eres mi mayor felicidad, eres mi vida, la razón de mi existir con mis hijos… tu y ellos son la razón por la que me despierto cada día… eres mi esperanza flor de cerezo, ya no quiero estar alejado de ti… y por eso quiero preguntarte si… ¿te gustaría compartir el resto de tu vida con migo?

…

…

¡OH MY GOD!

- ¡Claro que sí! Oh Syao, ¡si! Claro que sí. (dijo mami llorando mientras se besaba con papi)

No lo puedo creer…

Lo logramos…

¡LOGRAMOS UNIR A NUESTROS PADRES!

Oh… me olvidaba…

- Mami…

- ¿Si amor? (dijo mami todavía llorando y siendo abrazada por papi)

- ¿Sabes cocinar?

¡XIEN!

¿Qué? Tengo que saberlo…

- Si amor, se cocinar. (dijo riendo)

- Me alegro mucho.

Ay Xien… eres muy raro ¬¬ pero raro y todo te quiero ^^

Yo también Naddy ^^ y… no soy raro ¬¬

Si lo eres.

No lo soy.

¡SI LO ERES!

¡NO LO SOY!

- Ahora… yo les tengo que decir algo a ustedes… (dijo mami sonrojada y con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro)

- ¿Qué cosa preciosa?

- Si mami… ¿Qué cosa?

Sonrió y nos miró a los tres.

- Estoy embarazada.

N/a: Em… nadie tiene escopeta… ¿o si? Jeje, Holiiiii, mil disculpas por la demora, se que prometí no tardar ^/^ pero… tuve un drama muy grande en el colegio ¬¬ si, de nuevo con el colegio ¬¬ tenía que bailar salsa. (cosa que odio) pero al final no bailaré ^^ pero… con todas las prácticas y las clases no tuve tiempo de escribir T-T LO SIENTO MUCHO en serio, me siento muy mal, pero voy a intentar actualizar lo más pronto posible el próximo cap ^^ por las dudas son dos capítulos más TOT siiii aunque… tal vez haga algunos más jiji, luego les digo ^^ y les JURO QUE LES DEJO EL ADELANTO EN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO A TODOS esa es mi manera de pedir perdón… y para los seguidores de pasión en llama subo el lunes o el martes, LOS ADORO SON LOS MEJORES LECTORES DEL UNIVERSO.

Ahora a responder a sus hermosos comentarios:

Tsubasareservoiir: Holiii! Jajaja yo también, bueno, jeje en este capitulo lo averiguarás jeje, bueno ahora ya son los hijos de Sakura jiji, y no jeje, quise darle más drama… jeje, siiii es hermosa, en este cap se ve a un Syaoran celosamente enfermizo jeje, awww muchas gracias, te prometo que me seguiré esforzando espero que te guste este cap un beso enorme y cuídate.

Ayame 2009: Holiii, jaja me alegra que te gustara ^^ si, jajaja, Xien es amante de la comida jajaja creo que este capitulo te hará reír mucho, y bue… pobre Ryuu, jeje pero el se lo buscó ¬¬ siii es muy adorable jajajaja, siiii pero bueno… parece que aquí los lentos realmente son Xien y Naddy jeje, pobrecitos, los hice sufrir un poco jeje, buenos… 10 meses jeje, un beso enorme, cuídate.

Moonlight – Li: Holiii, jajajaja siii son terriblemente graciosos, jajaja, espero que te guste este capitulo y que te haga reír mucho, jajaja, un beso, cuídate.

Cainat06: Sip, los atraparon jajaja lo que pasa es que ellos detestan que sus tías los cuiden por que siempre les jala los cachetes o les da de comer comidas que no les gusta y eso no les agrada, jajaja por eso se quejan, bueno, espero que te guste este cap, un beso enorme, cuídate.

Ash y misty – yamile: Awww muchas gracias ^^ que bueno que te gustará y me alegra mucho que mi fic te saque una sonrisa ^^ jajajaja siii son adorables jajaja no te preocupes te entiendo jajaja, siii pero ahora ya estoy en clases de nuevo T.T que feo, odio volver a clases TT-TT awww muchas gracias, un beso enorme y cuídate ^^

Midorihikaru: Jajajaja, siii pero a Eriol si o si lo tenía que meter en un cap, me encanta jajaja. Un beso, cuídate.

Maylu-liya: Holiii, awww muchas gracias, siiii son terriblemente adorables jajaja, un beso enorme y perdón por la demora, cuídate.

Ying – Fa – Dark: Holiii, jijiji, perdón ^/^ siiii y este cap es la explicación de por que Syao llegaba tarde a casa ¬¬ jajaja siiii Naddy es muy rara O.o jeje, pero me encanta hacerla así jajaja awww pobre mi Xien… todavía no sabes lo que es el amor pero… jeje… ya verás lo que haré… muchas gracias ^^ y perdón por la tardanza, un beso enorme, cuídate.

Choco fresas: Jajajaja, siii son hermosos, (hola conciencia amiga, te entiendo esta loca me ha encerrado para que la deje en paz, pero ahora estoy el triple de mala MBUAJAJA) siii pobre de mí TT-TT, amiga perdón por no comentar en el principe oscuro pero es que estoy loca con el colegio ¬¬ pero el sábado te prometo dejar RW ^^ un beso enorme, cuídate.

Flor única: Awww muchas gracias y espero que te guste este cap ^^ un beso, cuídate.

Sayukira: Holiii, buenas tardes ^^ muy bien ^^ ¿tu como estás? Awww jajaja me alegra que te parezca interesante ^^ jejeje como verás en este cap te enterarás jajaja, muchas gracias por comentar, un beso enorme, cuídate.

: Holiii que bueno que te guste el fic ^^ awww que tierna ^^ espero que te guste este cap, un beso y cuídate mucho, muchas gracias por ponerme en alerta ^^

HimeAle: Holiii, awww muchas gracias ^^ siii ya tienen nueva mami jajaja, ojala te guste este cap, un beso, cuídate.

Sakura Ika: Holiii, jiji, nop, no morí ^^ y… no T-T todavía estoy bajo mucha tensión por el estúpido colegio ¬¬ y gracias por el apoyo ^^ siiii exactamente son unos pequeños diablillos con cara de ángeles jajaja, awww me alegro mucho que te guste mi historia y que te relaje ^^ bu… ni me lo recuerdes… mi dedito chiquito ya me duele… perdón por la demora… o/u otro beso enorme y abrazos para ti, cuídate.

FandHPyYugi13: Holiii, awww muchas gracias ^^ me alegra que te guste, jajajaja siii pobrecitas las tías… y jajaja mi lindo Xien siempre con su comida, jajaja creo que este cap te hará reír mucho jajaja, un beso enorme y cuídate.

Sweeping girl: Holiii, no te preocupes ^^ está bien, yo te entiendo, y no te preocupes que no estoy molesta ni nada ^^ awww que bueno que te gustara el cap, creo que este te gustará mucho también ^^ jajajaja en este capitulo hay muchas sorpresas jeje, que cambiaran la vida de nuestros pequeños diablillos jajaja, un beso enorme y cuídate.

Chii hime chan: Holiii, siii, jajaja muy diverido, awww siii tengo que desestresarme, ¡nada podrá vencerme! Jiji, muchas gracias por el apoyo de siempre, no te preocupes que estaré subiendo el siguiente capitulo más seguido, un beso enorme, cuídate.

: Holii, awww me alegra que te gustara el cap ^^ espero que te guste este cap, un beso, cuídate.

JenLi-Chiba92: Holiii, jajaja, siiii al fin los descubrieron luego de… jeje 10 meses, pobrecillos… siiii es ríquisima ^^ y bueno… el plan se verá frustrado pues… viene el problema LEGAL de Syaoran por meterse con el príncipe azul de nuestra pequeña Naddy, si T.T ¡mala escuela! Pero solo por 3 meses más ^^ fuerza, ya pronto saldrás ^^ muchas gracias por el apoyo de siempre, que todo te salga bien también, un beso enorme y cuídate mucho.

Isabel20: Jajaja, siii son adorables ^^ que bueno que te gustara el cap, espero que este también te guste ^^ un beso enorme, cuídate.

Ale Li: Holii, awww que bueno que te gustara el cap, jajaja gracias y perdón por la demora, espero que te guste este cap, un beso enorme, cuídate.

Nythan – kun: Holii, que mal está el Internet en serio ¬¬ awww muchas gracias y si, eres un muy buen lector ^^ jajajaja ya lo sabrás en este cap, jajajajaja pobre mi Xien, ama la comida y mi hermana también piensa mucho en la comida, me inspiré en ella para ponerle ese "amor" por la comida a Xien, pero si se llega a enterar me mata jejeje, y está bien, es mejor que le guste la comida ^^ no te preocupes jajaja, lo intentaré pero es muy difícil… ¡soy muy cursi! Aunque jajaja, en este cap se hablaron por sus nombres jajaja, en serio lo intentaré, aunque… un apodo cariñoso por capitulo no estaría mal ¿no? Jajaja, que bueno que te gustara el cap, jajajaja no creo que tengan gemelos, pero… jeje este cap creo que te gustara ya que… sucede todo lo que pediste jajaja, cuídate.

Hanaciin: Holii, jajajaja me alegra que te guste ^^ jajajaja pobrecito mi Xien, el ama la comida, pero también a Mcdonald's, aww muchas gracias por leer el fic, y te prometo que seré una escritora fiel que hará todo lo posible por subir el fic una vez por semana ^^ aunque, ya se acerca el final T.T awww de nada, muchas gracias a ti por darme motivos para escribir, un beso, cuídate.

Chika-Phantom-Li: Jajajaja, la verdad… pobres Xien y Naddy, 10 meses engañados… espero que te guste este cap ^^ un beso, cuídate.

Alessandra. W: Holiii, awww muchas gracias, perdón por la demora, espero que te guste este cap ^^ un beso, cuídate.

Chapescctsn: Holii, awww muchas gracias ^^ jeje, acá se sabrá gran parte de la verdad, jajaja esos niños son terriblemente angelicales jajaja, un beso enorme, cuídate mucho y perdón por la demora.

SaKuRaChAnXD: Holiii, awww que bueno que te gustara ^^ jajajaja créeme no sos la única, ¡yo también quiero un Syaoran! T.T no te preocupes somos dos ^^ siiii es imposible no amar a un chico como Syao, no te preocupes ^^ yo también he estado muy ocupada ¬¬ odio el colegio ¬¬ un beso enorme y cuídate mucho ^^

Ale Li Kinomoto: Holiii, muchas gracias, y perdón por la demora, espero que te guste este cap ^^ un beso, cuídate.

Aguss: Holiii, siii… perdón por la demora, tuve muchos problemas pero aquí está el cap y con muchas sorpresas ^^ awww muchas gracias, otro beso para ti.

WOW que muchos comentarios tuve… ME SIENTO REALIZADA 180 RW Waaa quiero llorar ^^ pero de felicidad, los amo, son los mejores lectores que he tenido, mil millones de gracias por sus bellos comentarios que alegran mi vida ^^ los adoro, nos vemos en el siguiente cap de Tiernas travesuras, que por cierto… tendrá un capítulo sorpresa jiji, así que no se lo pierdan, dedicado a todos ustedes, mis queridos y fieles lectores.


	11. Cena Familiar

Ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia)

Capitulo11: "Cena familiar"

No puede ser…

No lo puedo creer…

¡TENDREMOS UNA HERMANITA!

- Niños… por favor digan algo… (dijo mami preocupada)

- ¡ESTAMOS MUY FELICES! (gritamos abrazándola)

Mami sonrió y luego miró a papi que seguía en estado de shock.

- Syao…

- Te amo Sakura. (dijo papi llorando) ¡No te imaginas cuanto te amo! (dijo alzando a mami y luego besándola de una manera tan hermosa ^^)

¿Hermosa? Ja, eso es cursi.

A ti nadie te preguntó metiche ¬¬

No soy metiche, soy realista.

Anti romance ¬¬

Señorita cursi ¬¬

Niño sin corazón ¬w¬

Niñita tonta ¬¬'

No voy a discutir con tigo Xien, yo soy mucho más madura que tu.

See, habla la niña que llora si no consigue lo que quiere ¬¬

Touche… pero, eso no importa, lo verdaderamente importante es que vamos a tener una hermanita, al fin tendré a alguien que quiera jugar voluntariamente con migo a las muñecas ^^ pero no te pongas celoso Xien, tu siempre serás el mejor Ken del mundo.

Em… ¿Quién te dijo que será niña?

Yo lo digo ^^

Pues no será niña…

¿Ah no?

No.

¿Entonces que será? No… no me digas que… ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿¡¿TENDREMOS UNA HERMANITA EXTRATERRESTRE?

Naddy, no digas tonterias, por supuesto que el bebé no será extraterrestre.

Pero tu dijiste que nuestra hermanita no sería niña.

Correcto.

Entonces… según tu… ¿Qué va a ser?

Un niño.

¡AH NO! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con uno que se come los mocos! Y que ademas ¡come con las manos y se embarra de comida!

Es… costumbre… y… la comida es deliciosa…

Tu con tu comida ¬¬

¡No me juzgues! Yo no soy el que después de tocar a un perrito salchicha de la calle, llega a casa y sin falta come pancho, eso se llama maldad pura, ¡no tienes corazón!

Em… yo…

Jeje, esta vez yo gane, bueno, como te decía es obvio que tendremos un hermanito, así yo podré jugar con el al futbol, y… ¡podremos ver quien es el que come más! ^^

Y nuevamente pensando en comida ¬¬

Y claro ¿Qué sería yo sin mi amor por la comida?

Em… ¿una persona normal?

¿Me dices anormal?

Claro, ¡una persona normal no pasaría 16 horas del día pensando en comida!

Las 24 horas… sueño con comida…

¿¡¿VES?

Es que… la comida… ¡es deliciosa! Y… esta conversación… ¡me da hambre!

- Mami, papi…

- ¿Si princesa?

- Tendremos una hermanita… ¿verdad?

- Si, princesa, muero por verla.

- Em… Syao…

- ¿Si princesa?

- No será niña… será niño, mi instinto maternal me lo dice.

- ¡Si! Así podré jugar con el al futbol.

- Y si quieres… yo podría jugar también mi pequeño.

- ¡Claro que sí! Ya quiero que nazca.

- Saku…

- ¿Si mi amor?

- Yo creo que será niña.

- Yo estoy con papi, así tendré a alguien que juegue con migo a las muñecas voluntariamente… y que se ponga mis vestidos sin quejarse cuando juguemos a la casita. Aunque Xien es el mejor Ken que he visto en mi vida…

- Bueno… me veo obligado a parar esta discusión familiar pero… mi panchita me gruñe…

- ¡Pobrecito! (dijo mami horrorizada, y llevando de la mano a Xien para así ambos ver y elegir alguna comida del enorme buffet del restaurante)

Papi y yo los vimos sorprendidos… en especial a Xien… que ya tenía comida a montones en su plato… luego de un rato ambos volvieron con sus platos llenos de comida y con una sonrisa enorme en sus rostros.

- Mi amor… ¿vas a comer todo eso? (preguntó papi sorprendido al ver en el plato de mami, caviar, carne de cerdo, arroz y ensalada)

- Si, me costo mucho elegir, porque todo se veía delicioso.

- Tienes razón mami. (dijo Xien sonriendo mientras que dejaba en la mesa su plato de fideos, ñoquis, rabioles con arroz, puré y… ¿eso que veo es pescado? No me pregunten como puede caber tanta comida en el estomago de mi hermano... por que no sabre que responderles)

Xien… ¿Cómo vas a comer todo eso?

¡Y comiendo! ¿De que otra manera voy a comer?

No me refería a eso Xien ¬¬

Pues deberías ser un poquito más específica… ahora si me disculpas voy a comer este manjar que Dios me ha dado el placer de llevarlo a mi estomaguito.

- ¡Gracias por la comida! (dijimos los cuatro)

10 minutos después…

- Se comieron todo… (dijo papi incrédulo)

- ¡Fue lo más delicioso que comí en mi vida ! (dijeron mami y Xien)

- Am… que bueno… (dije yo mirando los platos que hacían 10 minutos estaban llenos)

- Mami que bueno que me recomendaste el fideo.

- Si, se veía delicioso, y gracias a ti cariño por recomendarme el caviar.

- Y a ti por invitarme.

- De nada mi pequeño y gracias a ti por invitarme tu pescado.

- Estaba delicioso ¿no?

- Si, muy rico, pero yo le puse un poco más de sal.

- Si, yo también.

Ok… esto da miedo… apenas podía vivir con un fanático de la comida… ahora alguien puede decirme ¿¡¿Cómo rayos haré para convivir con dos?

- Papi…

- Si princesa… (dijo papi mirando divertido a mami y a Xien que hablaban de la comida)

- Esto da un poco de miedo.

- Lo sé…

- Pero… vos no te ves asustado…

- Disimulo princesa, el ser abogado me ayuda a disimular.

- ¡Vaya! Entonces yo también seré abogada.

Ambos sonreímos.

- ¡Bueno, ahora vamos a comer el postre!

- ¡Lo mejor para final!

A papi y a mi casi se nos cae la mandíbula.

- ¿¡¿Van a comer postre?

- ¡Por supuesto! (dijeron ambos)

- El no comer postre es… como amor sin beso. (dijo mami ofendida por la pregunta)

- De eso me encargo yo primor. (le susurró papi al oído a mami y ella se sonrojo para luego besar tiernamente a papi)

- Se que sí mi amor. (dijo mami guiñándole el ojo a papi)

- No quiero interrumpir pero… quiero mi postre.

- Perdón mi vida, vamos a ver que hay. (dijo mami yendo tomada de la mano con Xien)

- No puedo creer que comerán postre…

- Yo no entiendo como ambos pueden permanecer tan delgados comiendo tanto…

Ambos sonreímos, eso era uno de los misterios que nos encargaríamos de averiguar.

5 minutos después.

- ¿Qué pidieron? (pregunté curiosa)

- Yo pedí un delicioso helado de chocolate y como soy tan buen hermano te traje a ti de frutilla.

- ¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo! (dije sonriendo) ¿Y tu mami que pediste?

- Yo un trozo de un pastel de chocolate con dulce de leche.

- Wow, es muy grande.

- Si, lo traje para compartirlo con su papá…

- Siempre siendo tan bondadosa mi Sakura.

- Se como te gusta el chocolate… lobito.

Ok… no podré aguantar.

Xien aguanta por favor, que si no lo logras yo también lo haré…

No puedo… es demasiado fuerte… le dijo…

- ¡Lobito! Jajajajajajaja

Jajajaja, ¡lobito!

- Xien por favor… jajaja, no es… jajaja, gracioso. (dije intentando aguantar mis ganas de reventar en carcajadas)

- Lobito, jajajajajaja

Ay no, no puedo más jajaja, me duele mi panchita jajaja

Y claro si comiste como un animal.

Como un… ¿lobito? JAJAJAJAJA.

Jajajaja.

- Xien, Naddy, eso no es gracioso. (dijo papi enojado y sonrojado)

- Es que mami… jajaja, te dijo LOBITO jajajaja.

- Jajaja.

- Y claro niños a su papi le encanta que lo llame así… ¿verdad mi pequeño lobo? (dijo mami riendo también)

- Saku… no es gracioso… (dijo papi sonrojado)

- Papi no te pongas así… (dije haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reír)

- Dale mi amor, no pongas esa cara de perrito mojado. (dijo mami besándolo)

- Mami… no pone cara de perrito… si no que pone cara de LOBITO

Ok, ya no puedo más.

Todos estallamos en carcajadas, incluyendo a papá.

Muy buena esa "aclaración" Xien, jajaja.

Luego de la cena, papi pago, a pesar de la insistencia de mami por pagar ella. Pero al final papi la convenció diciéndole algo al oído… que no logre escuchar ¬¬ pero que hizo que mami sonriera sonrojada y lo besara.

Salimos del restaurante, que por las dudas tuvo un 9 en la escala del 1 al 10, por que su helado no estaba tan rico… y bueno… debo ser justo.

Xien… no hables más de comida… te lo pido por favor…

Muy bien… ya no hablaré más de comida…

Ahora estamos en el coche, la verdad… yo tengo mucho sueño… ya que es media noche… menos mal que mañana no tenemos clases…

Naddy…

¿Si?

Este no es el camino hacia casa…

Pero… ¿Qué dices? Este si es… oh no…

- ¿Papi?

- Si princesa…

- Esta no es la dirección para ir a casa…

- Lo sé.

- Ni tampoco la dirección para ir a la casa de mami…

- Eso también lo sé.

Ay no… no, no, no, no… por favor… que papá no nos lleve a esa casa… ¡Por favor!

- ¿Entonces? (pregunté con miedo)

- Se van a ir a dormir a la casa de sus tías.

Ok… ya me hizo mal la comida…

Oh no, ni se te ocurra... ¡NO LO HAGAS!

- Cariño… ¿te sientes bien? (preguntó mami muy preocupada)

- No… no me siento muy bien…

¡NI SE TE OCURRA XIEN LI!

Lo siento… ya no aguanto…

¡!

N/a: La autora… se acerca por la ventana con miedo… y ve miles de antorchas encendidas… ¿las lectoras matarán a la autora? Entérense en el próximo capitulo de "sakuxsyao la mala autora que no actualizo tiernas travesuras"

Muy bien… ahora si tengo miedo… ¡NO ME MATEN! Ahora si tengo una buena excusa, ¡lo juro! HOY RENDÍ MATEMÁTICAS, y les juro que no podía actualizar por que me pase todo este tiempo estudiando para este examen y para los otros exámenes, les pido mis disculpas… se que no tengo perdón por esta demora… pero… ¡los exámenes te absorben! Si hay alguien que tenga misericordia y pueda perdonar a esta persona agobiada de estudios… hagánmelo saber…

Ok… esa fue mi sincera y aterrada disculpa… ahora si…

Holiiiiiii, quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes mis fieles lectores que me han apoyado en todo este tiempo en que no pude actualizar mi fic… y en modo de agradecimiento… les tengo una buena noticia… habrán… ¡3 capítulos más! Siiii… ese es mi modo de pedir perdón… y… en el próximo cap… jeje, una pequeña sorpresa… les pido que me esperen un tiempito para actualizar pasión en llamas… que seguramente subiré el sábado o el lunes al igual que Te olvidaré Syaoran Li ¡cueste lo que cueste! Los amoooo son los mejores lectores del universo, espero que les guste este cap, que personalmente me encantó escribir, y que me hizo reír bastante… y les dejo a la imaginación el por que Syao lleva a los niños a la casa de sus hermanas jeje Syao picarón *-* jajaja y bueno… sobre la parte final… creo que ustedes entienden que le paso a nuestro pequeño Xien… pobrecito… mezcló demasiadas comiditas… y pobre Naddy… jejeje, ya verán por que se los digo… jeje, bueno los dejo, un beso enorme y espero que les agrade el cap… ¡LOS AMO!

Ahora a responder sus hermosos comentarios:

Tsubasareservoiir: Holiii, awww que bueno que te gustara *-* siiii Saku está embarazada jajaja, siiii espero que te guste este cap, muy pronto será la boda jiji, y yo más o menos por los exámenes, pero aparte de eso bien jiji, y tu? Awww muchas gracias me alegra que me consideres una buena escritora eso me pone muy feliz, y que bueno que te gusten mis historias *-* jajaja, espero que te gusten todas, un beso enorme y cuídate mucho.

Midorihikaru: Holiii, perdón por la tardanza… jajaja siii, muy guardadito jajaja, espero que te guste este cap, un beso, cuídate.

Tokio2323: Holiii, siiiiii está embarazada, lo toman muy bien, jajaja, muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que te guste el cap, perdón por la demora pero ya me falta poquito para terminar el cole, un beso enorme, cuídate.

HimeAle: Holii, jajaja siiiii puede que sii, jajaja realmente si, vinieron con el combo jajaja muchas gracias *-* perdón por la demora y espero que te guste este cap, un beso enorme y cuídate mucho.

Chika-Phantom-Li: Holiii, jajaja sii Syao es muy celoso jajaja, muy pronto lo sabras *-* siiii habrá boda muy pronto jajaja que bueno que te gustara el cap, espero que este también te guste, jajaja que bueno que te gustara, jajaja siii, Saku embarazada jajaja siiiiii lo tuvieron bien escondido, perdón por la demora y espero que te guste este cap *-* awww muchas gracias en serio, un beso, cuídate mucho.

Cainat06: Jajajaja holiii, siii al parecer te sorprendí, jajaja no te preocupes que lo tomarán muy bien, jajaja espero que te guste este cap, un beso, cuídate.

Agusss: Holiiiii, awww que bueno que te gustara *-* siiii muchas sorpresas, perdón por la demora, espero que te guste este cap, muchas gracias por apoyarme siempre, un beso enorme, cuídate.

Alessandra.w: Holiii, perdón por la demora pero… aquí esta el cap *-* me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y espero que este también te guste, jajaja muchas gracias por el apoyo y por insistirme para escribir, este cap va dedicado a ti jajaja, espero que sea de tu agrado, un beso enorme, cuídate.

Moonlight-Li: Jajajaja, siii adivinaste jajaja creo que fuiste la única que adivino *-* jajaja alguna sorpresa te tenía que dar jajaja, que bueno que te gusto el cap ahora responderé tus preguntas. ¿Cómo? Se enamoraron y ambos aceptaron sus sentimientos jeje muy pronto entenderás, ¿Cuándo? En una de sus citas. ¿Dónde? En la discoteca ¿Quién? Saku y Syao, ¿Por qué? Por que son adorables y se aman mucho… *-* jijiji, que bueno que te gustará el cap y espero que este también te guste, siii los niños son adorablemente apachurrables, jajaja un beso enorme y mil gracias por el apoyo de siempre, cuídate mucho.

Flor Cereza Oscura: Holiii perdón por la demora, jajaja a todos los dejo O.O jajaja los 10 meses jajaja GRAN SORPRESA jajajaja, pobrecitos, jajaja realmente eso mato, Saku embarazada jajaja, me alegro que te gustara el cap, y la propuesta, perdón nuevamente por la demora, cuídate mucho, besos.

Chii hime chan: Holiii, jajaja siii 10 meses, jajaja realmente muy rápido, jiji se lo toman muy bien jajaja bueno, por las dudas no habrá nadie TAN malvado… solo cierto personaje al cual yo amo y que nunca falta en mis historias, mi segundo amor imposible, y el hombre más encatadora y enfermizamente celoso del mundo jajaja, siii ¬¬ horrible escuela ¬¬ la verdad no me gusta bailar salsa, prefiero cantar que bailar, no, era un baile, un horrible baile, pero al final safe *-* que feliz fui, jajajaja, no te preocupes, puedes preguntarme tranquila jajaja un beso y un abrazo enorme, gracias por siempre comentar y animarme con tus hermosos comentarios, cuídate mucho y espero que te guste el cap.

Aly-cullen asakura: Holiii, siii embarazada jajaja, awwwww mil millones de gracias, que bueno que te gustará, espero que este cap también sea un 10 perfecto… o por lo menos 9… ay tengo miedo… espero sinceramente que te guste *-* mil millones de gracias tu comentario me hizo emocionarme demasiado, me alegra que te guste tanto y que sea uno de los mejores fics que haz leído, es el mayor halago que me han hecho… y eso me emociona, tu comentario es mi favorito… me hizo lagrimear… jiji, estoy sensible, espero que te guste este cap, y perdón por la demora, un beso enorme y cuídate mucho.

Nythan-kun: Holiii, sii jajaja está embarazada, jajaja todos me dijeron eso jajaja ese era mi plan, dejarlos con la mandíbula hasta el suelo de la sorpresa jajaja, QUE MALO, pobrecitos, no fueron inútiles, ¡los presentaron! Jajajaja tuvieron mucho que ver jajajaja y lograron que Syao la invitara a salir jajaja fueron muy útiles, jajaja pobre Syao, eso le pasa por ser tan protector, vaya, al parecer eres muy fatalista y cruel con Syao, jajaja yo también soy así a veces jajaja, nderaaa jajaja imagínate cuatrillizos jajajaja ya me los imagino a Saku y Syao jajajaja, puede ser, pero estás hablando con una romántica empedernida, jajaja, pero el próximo cap, será sin apodos, lo prometo, te lo tienes merecido por ser mi único lector hombre y ser fiel al fic, jajajajajaja siii EMBARAZADA jajajaja, realmente, ese es mi plan MBUAJAJA, mmmm… ya me arruinaste la sorpresa ¬¬ jajajaja broma, si, ese cap es bueno, hum, para mi que estamos muy traumas con los Simpson jajajaja.

Jajajaja, tu también queriendo matar al pequeño Ryuu, jajaja, siiii, lo se muy bien, jajajaja ¡y se parece a Syaoran! Jajaja pobrecita, le gusta su amiguito, jajajaja, creo que no eres menos protector que Syao jajajajajajaja, eso si me hizo reir mucho jajajaja, es que el no entiende nada del amor, jajaja. Bueno, la sorpresa es que serán 3 sin contar este, siii otra sorpresa, que espero sea de tu agrado, jajajaja, en este cap lo hay jajaja dedicada a ti esa parte, jajaja no te preocupes me gustan tus ideas, muchas gracias por comentar y perdón por la demora, cuídate *-*

Choco fresas: Holiiii, jajajaja no eres la única amiga, jajaja siiii, Saku está embarazada, jajaja que bueno que te gustará perdón por la demora (te tardaste demasiado) es que… tenía que estudiar… (al diablo los estudios, viva fanfiction) jajajaja, bueno, mi conciencia enloqueció… (hello, escuche eso) por eso lo dije, (no te haré caso, hola conciencia amiga, te entiendo, esta es peor) yo también te oigo ¬¬ (lo sé) mmm, mala, bueno… cuídate mucho , un beso enorme.

FandHPyYugi13: Holiii, siii Saku embarazada jajaja, siiii pobrecitos, jajaja espero que te guste el cap, y perdón por la demora, un beso, cuídate.

JenLi=Chiba92: Holiii, siii, volvçi, perdón por la demora, jajaja sii pobrecitos, pero si, lo importante era que se quedaran juntos jajaja, buena suerte y que te vaya todo bien, jajajajaja por ahora nada, jajaja Syao no irá más a la comisaría jajajajajajaja Touyita *-* jiji, eso muy pronto lo sabrás, jajaja DIOS TE OIGA, jajajaja un beso enorme, cuídate mucho.

Diviglay: Buenos días *-* awww mil gracias *-* perdón por la demora, espero que te guste el cap, y no te preocupes jajaja *-* lo entiendo, cuídate mucho, un beso enorme.

Isabel20: Holiii jajaja, que bueno que te guste, cuídate mucho y gracias por comentar, un beso.

Maylu-liya: Holiii, perdón por la demora, espero que te guste este cap, van a tomarla bien, no te preocupes, al final haré 3 más en modo de disculpas por la tardanza, cuídate mucho, un beso enorme.

Meilign: Holii, siii, está embarazada, perdón por la demora espero que te guste el cap, cuídate mucho.

Yamile: Holiii, jajajaja siiiiii, son adorables, jajaja sii pobre, Syao es re celoso jajaja siii, de nuevo en este cap pensará en comida, jajajaja siiii está embarazada, jajaja, perdón por la demora cuídate mucho, un beso.

Sakuraika: Holiii, jajajaja siiiii te re entiendo ¬¬ yo ayer rendí matemáticas ¬¬ horrible colegio ¬¬ awww muchas gracias ^^ siiiiii jajaja Saku está embarazada, perdón por la tardanza y mil gracias por el apoyo y el lindo comentario ^^ un beso, cuídate.

SakurachanXD: Holiii, awww que bueno que te gustara *-* siiii 10 meses lo tenían bien escondido jajaja, pobre Ryuu jajaja Syaoran es un celoso de primera jajaja, muy pronto te enterarás de lo celoso que puede llegar a ser con Saku jajajajaja, perdón por la demora, espero que te guste este cap, un beso enorme, cuídate.

Saki25: Holiii, awww que bueno que te guste ^^ awww muchas gracias en serio por comentar, me alegro que te guste ^^ perdón por la demora y espero que te guste este cap, jajajaja siiii pobrecito, Saku le arruino su momento jajajaja, sii, Saku embarazada, jajaja lo toman muy bien, jaja, un beso, cuídate. Gracias por comentar ^^

Ceciali: Holii, awww muchas gracias, espero que te guste el cap, y perdón por la demora, un beso, cuídate.

Kami: Holiii, awww muchas gracias ^^ jajaja que bueno que la historia te guste *-* perdón por la demora, espero que te guste también este cap jiji, un beso, cuídate.

BUENO, CHICOS, AQUÍ ESTÁ OTRO CAPITULO DE TIERNAS TRAVESURAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS Y PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA… AHORA UNA PREGUNTA PARA TODOS… LA MAYORÍA GANA

¿NENE O NENA? JAJAJAJA RESPONDAN SI ES QUE QUIEREN O PUEDEN ^^ UN BESOTE ENORME PARA CADA UNO DE USTEDES.


	12. Secretos

Ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia)

Capitulo 12: Secretos

Han pasado 2 horas desde el… "incidente" en el auto… nos encontramos en casa de las tías… papá y mami se fueron hace unos minutos, luego de cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien.

¿Todo bien? ¿¡¿TODO BIEN? ¡XIEN NADA ESTÁ BIEN!

Naddy… ya me disculpe…

Xien… lo que hiciste… ¡NO TIENE PERDÓN!

Pero… solo vomite un poquitito…

¿¡¿UN POQUITO? Xien, ¡Tuve que lavarme 3 veces el cabello con shampoo! Si Xien… ¡con shampoo!

Bueno… no es mi culpa que te hayas acostado en el auto… y tan cerca de mí… agradece que no te vomite en la cara…

Solo por que me corrí a tiempo ¬¬ si no lo hubiera hecho… ay… ni me quiero imaginar que hubiera ocurrido.

Perdón de nuevo… pero hay algo bueno ^^

¿Qué?

Ya no me duele mi panchita ^^

Xien ¬¬ baka ¬¬

Ey… no me digas así…

¿Herí tus sentimientos?

Un poquito…

Ups… pues… ¡te lo digo de nuevo! Baka ¬¬

¡No me digas así Naddy!

- ¿Cómo te sientes sobrinito?

- ¿Ya no te duele la pancita?

- No tías, ya me siento mejor. (dije sonriendo)

- KAWAI, ¡QUE LINDO ERES! (dijeron mis cuatro tías mientras me jalaban mis pobres cachetes)

Te lo tienes bien merecido.

Pero… mis cachetes no tienen que sufrir…

- Y tu princesa, ¿ya estás bien?

- Si… ahora ya estoy bien.

- Nos alegra mucho.

- Tías…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Por qué papi y mami nos dejaron con ustedes hoy?

- Jijiji, no se los podemos decir.

- ¿Por qué no? (preguntamos los dos curiosos)

- Por que no lo entenderían muy bien, pero créanme que sus papis están muy bien.

- Más que bien.

Nos alejamos lentamente mientras las cuatro se atajaban de la mano y con estrellitas en los ojos comenzaban a imaginarse lo que mami y papi estarían haciendo.

Esas cuatro dan mucho miedo.

Concuerdo contigo hermano.

- Bueno niños, es hora de ir a dormir.

- ¿Tan temprano?

- Si, deben descansar sus horas.

- Además mañana les espera un gran día.

- ¿Un gran día? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué saben ustedes? (preguntamos los dos)

- S-E-C-R-E-T-I-T-O.

Dijeron las cuatro, luego comenzaron a reírse…

No podré dormir sin saber al menos algo de ese secretito…

Yo tampoco…

- Tías por favor… cuéntenos algo… (dijimos mientras poníamos cara de perritos mojados)

- ¡Awwww se parecen tanto a Syao!

- ¡Son tan adorables!

- ¡Tan lindos como su padre!

- ¡Simplemente apachurrables!

Ok… eso da miedo…

Se acercaron a nosotros y nos abrazaron entre las cuatro.

Dejándonos casi sin respiración.

- Entonces… ¿nos dirán algo?

- Nop.

¿Desde cuando estas cuatro saben mantener un secreto? ¬¬

Me siento frustrada ¬¬

Yo también ¬¬

Muy bien… ¡me canse! Es hora de usar la artillería pesada.

¿Artillería pesada?

Oh si…

- Bueno, si no nos quieren contar está bien. Pero… no les podremos contar lo que hablamos… en la cena.

¡Ah! Esa artillería pesada. Bien pensado hermana.

Muchas gracias.

- ¿En la cena? (preguntaron curiosas)

- Si, en la cena…

- ¡No sean malitos!

- Hagamos algo… nosotros les contamos lo que paso en la cena… y ustedes nos cuentan un poquito del "secretito"

- Um… esto es difícil… (dijo tía Shiefa suspirando)

- Pero… debemos saberlo (dijo tía Futtie)

- Además… los niños no nos acusarían… ya que ellos son unos angelitos. (dijo tía Feimei)

- Niños, ¡tienen un trato! (dijo tía Fanren)

Jejeje, fue fácil.

- Bueno… para que vean los buenos que somos… nosotros les contaremos primero.

- ¡Kawai! (gritaron las cuatro)

- En la cena… ¡papi le pidió matrimonio a mami!

Cuatro sonoros gritos hicieron temblar la casa…

- ¡SYAORANCITO SE VA A CASAR!

- ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!

- ¡SEGURO NOS PEDIRÁ QUE SEAMOS LAS MADRINAS!

- ¡KAWAI!

Las tías gritaban histéricas y nosotros sonreíamos divertidos.

- Bueno… nosotros ya hicimos nuestra parte… les toca.

- Bueno, mañana… ¡iran de viaje!

Xien… ¡iremos de viaje! No lo puedo creer ^^

Les explicamos… la verdad es que nunca viajamos… fuera del país… es más el único viaje que hicimos fue el de la excursión con mami…

- ¡Que emocionante! ¿A dónde vamos tías?

- Ese es otro secreto. (dijeron las cuatro riendo)

¡No nos pueden dejar con la curiosidad!

¡Eso es cruel!

Espera Naddy… es hora del plan B.

¿El plan B?

Si, jeje, ya lo veras.

- Bueno… igual nosotros también tenemos un secretito ¿no Naddy?

- ¿Un secretito? (pregunté confundida)

Nuestro hermanito.

- Si, un "secretito"

- ¡Ah si! Y es muy grande.

- ¿Grande? ¿Qué tan grande?

- ¡Enorme! Solo nosotros dos lo sabemos… bueno… tenemos mucho sueño… ¿no Xien?

- Si, mejor nos vamos a dormir. (dije sonriendo)

Estábamos subiendo las escaleras cuando…

- ¡Esperen!

- Em… ¿que tal si nosotras les decimos a donde viajarán?

- Así… ustedes nos contarán el secretito… ¿verdad?

Jeje, mordieron el anzuelo.

Buen plan Xien.

Gracias hermana, aprendí de la mejor.

- Bueno… nosotros no tenemos problema…

- Sería un intercambio de… "secretos"

- Pero… esto se quedaría entre nosotros. ¿Trato tías?

- ¡Trato hecho! (dijeron las cuatro)

- Bueno… como ustedes dijeron que paso en la cena… nosotras les diremos a donde viajaran…

- Muy bien. (dijimos los dos sonriendo)

- Bueno… niños ustedes viajaran a… Tomoeda Japón.

- ¿¡¿Enserio? (dijimos sorprendidos)

- Si. (dijeron sonriendo) Ahora… les toca a ustedes…

- ¿Cuál es su… secretito?

- Bueno… jeje… tendremos un hermanito o hermanita.

Los gritos que habían dado unos minutos antes no fueron nada comparados con los que dieron ahora…

Creo que me quede sorda…

Yo también…

- ¡KAWAIIIIIIIIIIII!

- ¡Esto es increíble! (dijo tía Shiefa) tendremos otro sobrinito o sobrinita.

- Me muero por comprarle su primer vestidito.

- Y si es hombre su primera camisita.

- ¡Kawai!

Jeje… dan un poquito de miedo…

Lo sé…

- Bueno niños, es hora que se vayan a dormir.

- Esta bien… ahora ya tengo un poquito de sueño…

- Si… yo también. (dije bostezando)

- Buenas noches tías… (dijimos los dos luego de darles a cada una sus besos de las buenas noches) que sueñen con los ángelitos…

- Buenas noches pequeños. (dijeron sonriendo) ustedes también.

Subimos a las escaleras y nos fuimos a nuestra habitación… abrimos la puerta y nos acostamos en la cama.

- Buenas noches Naddy…

- Buenas noches Xien… que sueñes con los ángelitos.

- Tu también Naddy…

Nos acomodamos y permitimos que Morfeo se apoderara de nosotros hasta el día siguiente.

- Buenos días niños.

- 5 minutos más papi…

- Jaja, sus padres llegan en 15 minutos.

- ¿Tía Shiefa?

- Jajaja, al parecer siguen muy dormidos.

- Perdón… buenos días… (dijimos los dos dándole un beso)

- Muy buenos días pequeños. Bueno, abajo está el desayuno, pero antes de comer se deben cambiar, ya que sus padres los vienen a buscar para ir al aeropuerto, pero ya saben… muéstrense sorprendidos… y por las dudas… nosotras no dijimos nada.

- Sí tía, y sobre lo que nosotros les contamos a ustedes… no deben decir nada… ellos les contarán.

- No se preocupen, no diremos nada. (dijo tía sonriendo) Bueno, ahora si, pueden cambiarse.

Tía Shiefa salió y los dos nos cambiamos.

Estoy muy emocionada ^^ ¡nos iremos a Japón!

¡Si! Me han dicho que la comida es deliciosa ^^

Ya me parecía extraño que no hablaras de comida ¬¬

Jeje, muero por probar el Sushi ^/^

Ay Xien ¬¬

Jeje, bueno, ahora ya nos bajamos y nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al ver a mami y a papá abajo tomados de la mano.

- ¡PAPI, MAMI! (gritamos los dos)

Ambos sonrieron, papi me alzo a mí y mami a Xien.

- Hola princesita, ¿Qué tal amaneciste mi pequeña?

- Muy bien, pero… te extrañe.

- Yo también corazón, pero no te preocupes… hoy ya estaremos los cinco juntos. (dijo incluyendo ya a nuestra hermanita o hermanito)

- ¡Si!

- Y tu mi amor, ¿Cómo amaneciste? (dijo mami besando mi mejilla) te extrañe.

- Muy bien mami, yo también te extrañe mucho.

Mami y papi nos bajaron y nos sonrieron.

- Bueno niños… les tenemos una sorpresa.

- ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Cuál es? (dijimos inocentemente)

- Nos iremos de viaje a Tomoeda Japón.

- ¡En serio! (dijimos simulando sorpresa)

- Si, nos vamos por 2 semanas.

- ¡Que bueno! ¿y cuando nos vamos?

- Ahora, ya empacamos sus cosas.

Wow… eso si me sorprendió…

A mi también.

- ¿Y por que nos vamos?

Realmente no sabemos el motivo por el cual viajamos…

Nos olvidamos de preguntarles a las tías.

- Nos vamos para conocer al padre y al hermano de Sakura. (dijo papi tomando de la cintura a mami)

- ¿¡¿Conoceremos a abuelito y a nuestro tío? (dijimos muy emocionados)

- Si. (dijo mami sonriendo)

- Además, tengo que pedirle la bendición a su familia.

- ¿Bendición?

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Debo pedirle permiso a su padre y a su hermano para casarme con Sakura.

- ¡Vaya! O sea que cuando yo me tenga que casar, mi novio tendrá que pedirles la… ¿bendición?

- Em… no hablemos de ese tema cariño… que a tu papi no le gusta… (dijo mami sonriendo nerviosa al ver a papi fruncir el seño)

- Lo que pasa es que Naddy ya piensa en su futuro con Ryuu. (dije inocentemente)

Decir que recibi miradas asesinas es poco… papá y Naddy me fusilaron con la mirada.

- ESE NIÑATO NO SE ACERCARA NUNCA A MI PRINCESA.

- Amor… (dijo mami sonriendo) tranquilo.

- Perdón cariño, pero… ese mocoso me pone de malhumor.

- Pero papi, Ryuu, es muy bueno… (dijo Naddy sonrojada)

- Ese mocoso no es bueno para ti princesa, tu eres MI niñita, y nadie se acercara a ti. (dijo papi alzándola y abrazándola posesivamente) en especial ese niño.

- Ay papi. (dijo Naddy sonriendo) si, yo soy tu princesita, y siempre lo voy a ser ¿verdad?

- ¡Claro que si!

Mami y yo los veíamos divertidos.

- Mami… (le susurre)

- ¿Qué pasa cariño?

- ¿Papá también es muy celoso contigo? (pregunté con curiosidad)

Ella río divertida, y asintió con la cabeza.

- Si, jaja, es muy celoso…

- ¿Quién es muy celoso encanto? (dijo papi besando a mami)

- Jajaja, no te lo puedo decir.

- ¿Por qué no? (pregunto mirándola con curiosidad)

- Es un secreto entre mi Xien y yo. (dijo besando mi mejilla)

- Umm… eso no me gusta… (dijo papá celoso)

- Ay papá, ¿te pones celoso de mi? (dije riendo) Vaya, tenías razón mami, papá es muy celoso.

Mami y yo comenzamos a reírnos divertidos, mientras que papá se ponía rojo como un tomate. Es divertido verlo así.

- Ay mi amor, eres adorable. (dijo mami besando dulcemente a papi) yo amo tus pequeños ataques de celos.

- Es que… tu eres MÍA (dijo abrazándola posesivamente)

- Ay Syao, jajaja te amo. (dijo besándolo nuevamente)

- Y yo te amo a ti preciosa.

Naddy y yo los miramos divertidos.

Es lindo saber que tenemos unos padres que se aman.

Al final, nuestro deseo se hizo verdad.

El de tener una mami…

Y una familia feliz y unida.

Misión cumplida Xien.

Correcto hermana, misión cumplida.

N/a: Holiiii, perdón, perdón, perdón Y MIL VECES PERDÓN por la demora, se que dije que iba a actualizar la semana pasada, pero tuve un evento y se me hizo imposible actualizar, además… no estaba presente mi inspiración divina… pero… finalmente la inspiración llego y trajo consigo este nuevo cap de tiernas travesuras, espero que les guste a todos/as, LOS QUIERO el próximo cap, jeje, tendrá una gran sorpresa, cuídense mucho.

Ahora a responder sus hermosos comentarios:

Endri-chan: Holii, jajaja siii ^/^ perdón por la demora, jajajaja siiiii Saku y Xien son extremadamente parecidos, bueno, la verdad no tengo planeado poner a Eriol en el fic, pero Tomoyo, si aparecerá, mil gracias por comentar y apoyarme, un beso enorme, cuídate.

Midorihikaru: Holiii, jajajaja seee pobres Syao y Naddy, jajajajaja siiii, son tal para cual, mil gracias por comentar, un beso, cuídate.

Tokio2323: Holiii, awww muchas gracias por el apoyo de siempre y por tu lindo comentario, perdón por la demora, un beso, cuídate.

TsUbaSaResErVoiiR: Holii, awww muchas gracias ^^ ¡felicidades! Espero que hayas salido muy bien en todos tus exámenes, jajaja y bueno, está embarazada, se le entiende, jajaja puede ser, un beso enorme, cuídate.

ChOcOfReSaS: Holii ¿Cómo estas amiga? Jajajaja que bueno que te gusto ^^ jajaja (hola amiga conciencia, las dos están locas ¬¬ pero sakuxsyao más ¬¬) baka ¬¬ tu no te metas. (yo te domino, y tu lo sabes, y cierto conciencia amiga viva fanfiction) ustedes conciencias están locas (ey, tu no te metas, total nadie te pregunto ¬¬) baka ¬¬ no me contestes así ¬¬ bueno dejando atrás a mi insoportable conciencia, te dejo un beso enorme, cuídate ^^

Diviglay: Buenas noches ^^ muchas gracias por el apoyo, y perdón nuevamente por la tardanza, jajaja mi hermana esta traumada con soul eater, jajaja, awww muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustara y espero que rindas super bien, un beso, cuídate.

Chila-Phantom-Li: Holii, jajajajaja que suerte ^^ jajaja siii, esos dos tienen mucho en común, awww muchas gracias por comprender, pero gracias a Dios ya termine, mil gracias por apoyarme siempre y perdón por la demora, un beso enorme, cuídate.

Alessandra Li: Holii, jajaja perdón por la demora ^/^ jajajaja me alegra que te haya parecido divertido el cap ^^ awwww mil millones de gracias, me alegra que te gusten mis historias ^^ awwwww chulina ^^ jajajaja te entiendo lo mismo me pasa a mi cuando actualizan una historia que me gusta, comienzo a gritar y a aplaudir, y todos me miran feo… ¬¬ ellos no comprenden mi emoción T-T jajaja mil gracias por el hermoso comentario, un beso enorme, cuídate mucho.

Chii hime chan: Holii, jiji gracias por perdonarme y… pido perdón de nuevo O/O jajaja gracias por comprenderme ^^ jajaja que bueno que te haya parecido gracioso, y si jajaja al parecer Syao no lo sabía jajajajaja pobrecitos, jajaja necesitan "privacidad" mil gracias por el apoyo de siempre, awww muchas gracias, tu también eres muy kawai ^^ un beso enorme, cuídate.

Marixd: Holii, awww que bueno que te gustara el fic, espero que te guste este cap y perdón por la demora, un beso, cuídate.

Nythan-kun: Holii… tengo miedo… ojala que en Bogota esté lloviendo de nuevo… o que me puedas perdonar por el nuevo retraso… mientras tanto mejor me escondo jeje, broma jajaja ahora ya me anime nuevamente HOLIIII jajajaa eyyy Xien es adorable ¬¬ y si… come mucho, jajaja, eyyy no les digas cerdos T-T no es su culpa que les guste la comida ES MÍA ups… ya me culpe yo misma… que falta de seriedad jajajaja pobrecito, jajajaja seee el mejor Ken del mundo no se como se me ocurrió jajaja los ñoquis son un tipo de pasta, a mi personalmente no me gustan jajajajaja seee eso si es imposible jajajajaja gracias por comprender jajajaja LOBITO se me ocurrió de la nada jajaja gracias por el comentario ^^ cuídate mucho!

Elsa Jarina-onii-chan: Holii, awww jajaja muchas gracias ^^ jajajaja chulina, me alegra que te guste el fic, jajaja perdón por la demora, espero que te guste este cap, un beso enorme, cuídate.

Maylu-liya: Holii, perdón por la demora, jajaja siii, es hermoso *-* , gracias por comentar, un beso enorme, cuídate ^^

Thousand Petals: Holiii, awww me alegra que te guste y que te parezca divertido, jajaja es muy divertido escribir de ellos jajajaja siii allí me inspire en el momento jajaja, perdón por la demora, jajajajajajaja siii eso sería tener muy buena puntería jaja, mil millones de gracias ^^ un beso enorme, cuídate.

Belenstar: Holii, awww mil gracias ^^ awww me alegra muchísimo que les guste ^^ jajajaja me parece que les parezca divertido el fic ^^ perdón por la demora siii SakuraxSyaoran por siempre ^^ un beso enorme para ti y tu hermana, cuídense mucho ^^

Ceciali: Holii, awww que bueno que te haya gustado ^^ jajaja me alegro que te pareciera divertido ^^ jajajaja siii comieron MUY bien jajaja y al final… Xien comió de balde jajaja de nada ^^ aww muchas gracias ^^ un beso enorme ^^ y perdón por la demora, cuídate.

Moonlight-Li: Holii jajajaja siii, esos dos comen mucho, awww que bueno que te haya gustado jajaja y… jejeje si… lo vomito todo y… jeje la pequeña Naddy fue victima… jajajaja pobre Syaoran pero la que mas da pena es Naddy jejeje, lamentablemente no me fue bien en matemática pero no importa jeje, tendré que seguir estudiando T-T awww muchas gracias por el apoyo, jajajaja un beso enorme, cuídate ^^

Cuty Ligia-chan: Holii, awww que bueno que te gustara jajaja, awww mil gracias en serio jajaja a mi también ^^ se ven tan… KAWAIII jajaja ya me ando pareciendo a las hermanas de Syao, jajaja siii son muy dulces pero… un poco loquitas jajaja siii 10 meses jajaja pobrecito, nadie puede resistirse a Syaoran Li jajaja, siiiiiiiiiiiiii un ¡DIOS GRIEGO! Awww mil gracias ^^ yo también lo amo ^^ jajaja sii, y claro, es hijo de Syaoran Li jajajajaja siiiiiiiii un Touyita jajaja es que Syao se paso un poco jajaja, sii, un bestia insencible ¬¬ igual, no sabe lo que se perdió ^^ jajajaja a mi también me gusta Kero jajaja, es muy útil para espantar a las descabelladas mujeres detrás de nuestro adorado Syaoran jajaja, mil gracias por el comentario y perdón por la demora, un beso enorme, gracias por todo, cuídate mucho y que pases tu también una muy linda semana ^^

SaKuRaChAnXD: Holii, awww muchas gracias ^^ me alegra que te parezca gracioso ^^ jajaja, te entiendo T-T horribles tareas ¬¬ jajajaja me gusto escribir eso jaja, awww que bueno que te haya gustado ^^ jajajaja mil gracias por el apoyo, un beso enorme y tu también cuídate muchísimo ^^

Kilalaselene: Holii, awww muchas gracias ^^jajaja que bueno que te haya hecho reír ^^ jajajaja hay que comprenderla esta embarazada jajajajajaja siii jaja bien escondido lo tenían jajaja mil gracias por el apoyo y por el comentario un beso enorme cuídate ^^

MarudashiiMorodashii: Holii a Moro y Maru ^^ Moro: Me alegra que les haya gustado Maru: Siii son muy tiernos ^^ jajajaja Moro y Maru: Mil gracias por comentar jajaja me ha gustado mucho su comentario ^^ un beso enorme y cuídense jajaja.

Azula77: Holii, awww que bueno que te haya gustado ^^ jajaja siii esos dos comen mucho jaja, mil gracias por comentar ^^ jajaja no te preocupes que en el próximo cap habrá apariciones importantes jajaja, un beso enorme, cuídate.

Jhuy Usamaki-chan: Holii, jajaja siii es muy atrevida a veces ^^ realmente si jajaja yo también ^^ jajaja ya falta poquito para el final, Saku tiene 2 meses, mil gracias por comentar ^^un beso enorme, cuídate ^^

XxconixX: Holii, jajaja pues creara uno y MUY grande jajaja, mil gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado ^^ perdón por la demora, un beso enorme, cuídate ^^

UN BESO ENORME Y EN EL PROXIMO CAP APARECE MI TOUYITAAAAAA


	13. Finalmente una familia

Ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia)

Capitulo 13: Finalmente una familia.

No puedo creer que ya estemos en Tomoeda ^^

Es un lugar muy hermoso. Apuesto a que la comida es deliciosa ^^

Xien, ya me estoy hartando de tu obsesión por la comida ¬¬

Es que… ¡es tan rica! (dije con los ojitos brillándome)

Ay hermano, eres un caso perdido.

- ¿Qué les parece Tomoeda niños?

- Es muy hermoso mami.

- Me alegra que les guste. (dijo mami sonriendo)

- Papi… ¿estás bien? (pregunté al ver a papi levemente preocupado)

- ¿Eh? Perdón cariño ¿Qué me preguntaste?

- Que si estás bien…

- Si princesa, solo un poco nervioso.

Mami lo miró y le tomo del rostro.

- Vas a ver que todo va a salir bien amor. (dijo sonriéndole) No me gusta verte preocupado… (dijo agachando la cabeza)

- Princesa… (dijo tomando el mentón de mami) tranquila, se que todo irá bien, solo… que estoy un poco nervioso. (dijo un poco sonrojado ya que a papi no le gusta mucho mostrar sus sentimientos)

- Syao… (dijo mami sonriendo) se que le caerás muy bien a mi padre. (dijo besándolo)

- Realmente… tu padre no me preocupa…

- Oh… ya entiendo…

¿Qué? ¿De que están hablando? No entiendo nada.

Yo tampoco.

- Bueno… ya llegamos. (dijo mami sonriendo y bajando del taxi con ayuda de papi)

- ¡Wow, que linda casa!

- ¡Me encanta el jardín!

- Jajaja, mi padre ama las plantas, desde que era niño le gustaba mucho. (dijo mami feliz)

- Entonces nos llevaremos muy bien con el abuelito. (dijo Naddy sonriendo)

Nos acercamos a la puerta y mami toco el timbre.

De pronto un hombre un poquito mayor y con una hermosa sonrisa abrió la puerta… luego abrió enormemente los ojos y con una sonrisa abrió los brazos…

Mami tenía lágrimas en los ojos, corrió para abrazar a abuelito, y entre los dos lloraron.

- Sakura, hija mía… estás aquí. (dijo abuelito sonriendo)

- Si papi. (dijo mami abrazándolo)

Se separaron lentamente y el señor se fijo en nosotros y nos sonrió.

- Así que ustedes deben ser Xien y Naddy, son tan lindos como dijo Sakura. (dijo abriendo los brazos para que le abrazáramos)

Xien y yo sonreímos y nos acercamos para abrazarlo

- Me alegro poder conocerlos niños, son encantadores.

- Gracias abuelito. (dije yo sonriendo)

Abuelito me miró sorprendido para luego volver a abrazarnos y sonreír.

Luego de abrazarnos, se fijo que mami y papi estaban tomados de la mano y sonriendo mientras nos veía abrazar al abuelito.

- Así que tu eres Syaoran. (dijo abuelito sonriendo)

- Si señor, es un placer. (dijo papi extendiendo su mano y abuelito acercando la suya y apretándola suavemente)

- El gusto es mío. (dijo sonriendo) ¡Oh perdónenme! Que grosero soy, pasen por favor. (dijo un poco apenado)

- Ay papi, tranquilo. (dijo mami dándole un beso al abuelito)

Entramos a la casa y vimos un hermoso cuadro al entrar.

- ¿Quién es esa señora tan bonita?

- Esa es mi mamá. (dijo mami con una sonrisa triste)

Papi noto el cambio de actitud de mami y la abrazó.

- ¿Por qué estás triste mami? (pregunté preocupado)

- Lo siento cariño, es que siempre me emociono al ver ese cuadro…

- ¿Por qué?

- Lo que pasa niños, es que yo soy viudo. (dijo abuelito acariciando nuestras cabezas)

- ¿Viudo?

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Bueno… mi esposa, la mamá de Sakura, está en el cielo…

- Oh… perdón. (dijimos apenados)

- Tranquilos mis amores. (dijo mami ya mejor) estoy segura que mi mamá estaría muy feliz de conocerlos.

- ¿En serio?

- Si. (dijo mami siendo abrazada de la cintura por papi)

- ¿Cómo era la abuelita?

- Era una mujer hermosa, bondadosa y amable. (dijo abuelito sonriendo)

- ¿Cómo tu abuelito? (preguntó Naddy)

- Si cariño. (dijo alzándola) por favor sentémonos les haré te y traeré un pastel.

- No sabes como extraño tus pasteles papi. (dijo mami sonriendo)

- ¿Son muy ricos? (pregunté ilusionado)

- Son riquísimos.

- Entonces mi pancita querrá también mucho al abuelito.

Todos rieron y el abuelito me bajo y abrazó a Xien.

Luego de comer el delicioso pastel del abuelito y el te, papi pidió para hablar a solas con el abuelito… estaba verdaderamente nervioso.

Mami también estaba un poco nerviosa… se levantó y tomo de la mano a papi…

Los dos nos pidieron que nos quedáramos en la sala.

Los dos asentimos y el abuelo nos trajo otra rebanada de pastel y luego se fue con mami y papi.

Realmente es el pastel más delicioso que he comido en mi vida ^^

Ay Xien ¬¬

De pronto oímos como la puerta se abría…

- ¡Papá ya llegue!

¡Ese es el tío!

¡Ya quiero conocerlo!

Los dos sonreímos y nos acercamos a la puerta sonriendo.

- ¿Papá? Donde te met… ¿ustedes quienes son? (nos preguntó sorprendido al vernos)

- Hola tío (dijimos sonriendo)

- ¿Tío? (nos preguntó confundido)

- Si, somos los hijos de mami. (dije sonriendo)

- ¿Y quien es su mami? ¿Cómo se llama? (nos preguntó arrodillándose y acariciando nuestros cabellos)

- Sakura (dijimos sonriendo)

De pronto el tío Touya se puso pálido…

- ¿C-como d-dijeron que se llama su m-mamá?

- Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto.

- ¿¡¿QUEEEEEE?

Nos asustamos al verlo tan pálido…

Parecía un fantasma.

De pronto sus ojos brillaron de una manera rara…

- ¡QUIEN ES EL DESGRACIADO QUE TOCO A MI HERMANITAAAAA!

Oímos la puerta en donde estaban papi, mami y el abuelito…

- ¡Touya! ¿Qué pasa? (preguntó abuelito preocupado)

- ¡ESTOS NIÑOS DICEN SER LOS HIJOS DE SAKURA!

- Hermano… yo lo puedo explicar…

- Amor, ¿Qué son esos gritos? (pero un golpe lo hizo caer al suelo)

- ¡TUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡CONSIDERATE HOMBRE MUERTO!

Abuelito intentaba tranquilizar al tío, que gritaba y veía asesinamente a papi…

Mientras mami asustada ayudaba a papi a levantarse para luego curarlo.

- ¡Touya Kinomoto! ¿Qué rayos te sucede?

- ¡ESTE SUJETO ABUSO DE MI HERMANITA BEBÉ! NO LA VEO DESDE HACE TANTOS AÑOS Y AHORA LLEGA CON UNOS NIÑOS PEQUEÑOS, O SEA… QUE ESTE ANIMAL ABUSO DE MI HERMANITA CUANDO ELLA ERA UNA NIÑA (grito tío mucho más histérico e intentando soltarse de abuelito)

- Hermano ¡BASTA! (dijo mami furiosa) Xien y Naddy son los hijos de Syaoran, y también los míos.

- ¡ESO YA LO SE Y POR ESO CUANDO PAPÁ ME SUELTE ESTE TIPEJO SERÁ HOMBRE MUERTO!

- ¡HERMANO! Vamos a tu cuarto…

- PERO ESTE MOCOSO N…

- ¡AHORA!

Tío Touya suspiró y miró nuevamente asesinamente a papi.

- Luego terminaré contigo mocoso. (dijo siendo atajado de la mano por mami y llevado a una habitación)

Xien y yo corrimos a ver a papi.

- Papito ¿estás bien?

- Si princesa. (dijo poniéndose un pedazo de filete en el ojo) la verdad… fue mejor de lo que me esperaba…

Parece que el golpe afecto seriamente a papá…

Luego de unos minutos mami bajo con tío Touya, mucho más tranquilo, mami se acerco y beso a papi.

- ¿Cómo te sientes mi amor? (dijo mami preocupada)

- Mejor preciosa. (dijo besándola) Tranquila mi vida, ya estoy bien.

- Oh mi amor, estaba muy preocupada. (dijo mami abrazándolo) Touya… ¿no tienes algo que decirle a Syao?

- Hum, no lo dire.

- Touya…

- No lo haré.

- ¡TOUYA!

- Ok, ok, lo siento. (dijo enojado)

- Te disculpo, la verdad… no golpeas tan fuerte.

- AHORA SI LO MATO.

- ¡Touya! Amor… no lo tientes, no tienes idea de lo que me costo tranquilizarlo.

- Perdón preciosa y gracias. (dijo besándola)

- Bueno ahora que todo ya se soluciono podemos seguir con la charla.

- ¿Qué charla? (preguntó tío confundido)

- Ahora te enterarás. Pasen por favor.

- Adelante hermosa. (dijo papi dejando entrar primero a mami)

- Gracias cariño.

- Basta de tantas cursilerías, ya tuve suficiente por hoy. (dijo tío molesto)

- Ay hijo. (dijo abuelito suspirando) Niños si quieren pueden ir al jardín, su madre me dijo que les gusto mucho.

- ¡Si! Es muy bonito.

- La verdad… a mi también me gustan las plantas. (dije yo sonrojado)

- Entonces te gustará mucho lo que veras. Diviértanse. (dijo para luego cerrar la puerta)

Fuimos al jardín, la verdad es muy hermoso.

¡Tiene un castaño!

¿Qué es un castaño?

Es un árbol muy conocido en Japón, este se caracteriza presentar hojas alternas con borde denticulado.

En cristiano por favor.

Tiene hojas raras.

Ah ok.

- Niños, ¿Dónde están? (dijo mami desde la sala)

- En el jardín. (grito Xien)

Mami vino y nos abrazo.

- ¿Qué tal les fue mami?

- Muy bien corazón. (dijo mami sonriéndole a Xien)

- Que bueno. (dijimos los dos abrazándola)

- Que hermosa planta. (oímos que decía papi)

- Esta la planto Sakura.

- Mami… ¿vos plantaste el castaño?

- Si mi amor.

- Vaya nietito, ¿Cómo sabes que se llama así?

- Xien sabe todo de plantas, ha leído muchos libros.

- Estoy gratamente sorprendido. (dijo abuelito sonriendo) ¿sabes que planta es esta?

- Por supuesto este es un bonsái.

- Sorprendente, este niño sabe mucho de plantas.

- ¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas grande cariño?

- La verdad… me gustaría ser botánico.

- Si quieres yo te puedo dar unas cuantas clases de botánica.

- ¡Me encantaría abuelito!

Mami sonreía mientras el abuelito y Xien seguían hablando de plantas.

- Y a ti linda… ¿hay algo que te gusta? (preguntó el tío Touya tomando mi mano)

- Si, me gusta mucho dibujar.

- ¿En serio? A mi también me gusta dibujar, es más tu tía es dibujante profesional. (dijo sonriendo)

- ¿En serio? ¿Como se llama mi tía?

- Tomoyo, es mi esposa. (dijo sonriendo)

- Me gustaría conocerla…

- La conocerás ya que ella viene luego del trabajo con tu primita.

- Entonces quiero conocerlas a las dos. (dije sonriendo)

- Jajaja, ¿Quieres que te muestre mis dibujos?

- ¡Por supuesto!

- Espérame en la sala, ahora los bajo.

- Si tío.

Mientras íbamos a la sala vi como mami sonreía felizmente y papi la abrazaba por atrás.

- Te dije que todo saldría bien mi amor.

- Si, los adoran.

- ¿Cómo no adorarlos si son adorables? (dijo mami sonriendo)

- Tan adorables como tu encanto. (dijo papi para luego besarla)

- Te amo Syao.

- Y yo te amo a ti.

Luego de unas horas llego la esposa del tío Touya, que grito junto a mami cuando se vieron, y comenzaron a abrazarse y a reír, mi primita era muy bonita, tenía los ojos de tía Tomoyo, luego de presentarnos, la tía me tomo de la mano y me llevó a su cuarto y me mostro muchos dibujos muy hermosos al igual que los de tío Touya. Unas horas después cenamos tranquilamente

- Todavía no puedo creer que Sakurita se vaya a casar. (dijo tía muy feliz)

- Ay Tommy, la verdad yo tampoco, me gane el premio mayor con Syao y los niños. (dijo mami para luego ser besada por papi)

- Yo fui el que gano la lotería encanto.

- Si, todos estamos muy felices, pronto seremos una gran familia feliz.

- Y pronto nacerá nuestra hermanita o hermanito. (dijo Naddy sonriendo)

El tío Touya que estaba tomando agua, se atraganto, tía Tomoyo le palmeó la espalda preocupada.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEE?

- Hermano… yo…

- ¡LO SABÍA! MOCOSO CONSIDERATE HOMBRE MUERTO.

Oh no… creo que dije demasiado…

Vimos como papi corría de tío Touya mientras tía Tomoyo y el abuelito corrían tras tío Touya para tranquilízarlo y mami furiosa le gritaba al tío para que dejara de perseguir a papi.

Bueno… la verdad tenemos una familia un poco extraña…

Pero bueno… nosotros no somos unos ángeles…

Sonreímos divertidamente… la verdad teníamos una familia única.

A la cual queríamos mucho y habíamos luchado mucho por tenerla.

Y lo logramos gracias a nuestras tiernas travesuras.

N/a: Wow… la verdad es que… LOS AMO 29 comentarios QUIERO LLORAR, estoy tan feliz ^^ son los mejores lectores del planeta tierra ^^perdón por la demora es que estuve con unos pequeños problemas pero ya se están solucionando jajaja bueno aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo, este cap es el final del punto de vista de los niños… en el próximo cap… EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE SAKURA Y SYAORAN SI SEÑOR Y SEÑORITAS, en el próximo cap, hablaran la pareja y allí se resolverán los cabos sueltos, espero que les guste este cap LOS AMOOOOOOOO.

Ahora a responder a sus hermosos comentarios.

Thousand Petals: Holiii, awww que bueno ^^ jajaja siii, pobrecito Syao jajaja, emmm aca te enterarás jajaja. Un beso enorme, cuídate y perdón por la demora.

Aridarck: Holiii, awww que bueno que te gustara ^^ espero que te guste el cap, un beso, cuídate y perdón por la demora.

Sakuri Li Fallz: Holiii, awww que bueno jajajaja muchas gracias por comentar, un beso enorme, cuídate y perdón por la demora.

Midorihikaru: Holii awww que bueno que te gustara, jajajaaja si son muy chismosos jajajajaja siiii ardió troya jajajaja en verdad Touya realmente jajajaja, gracias por comentar, un beso, cuídate.

Kilalaselene: Holiii, awww que bueno, siii pobrecito, awww muchas gracias, cuídate mucho un beso enorme.

XxchicaaniexX: Holiii, aww muchas gracias, jajaja a mi también jajaja y arderá troya jajaja siiii, jajaja, gracias por comentar, un beso, cuídate.

Tokio2323: Holiii, awww que bueno que te gustara, jajajaja siii pobre Syao jajaja, muchas gracias espero que hayas pasado muy bien las fiestas ^^ un beso enorme, cuídate

Cuty Ligia-chan: Holiii, siiii jajajaja siiiiii viaje a tomoeda jajaja, siii, jajaja awww que bueno que te gustara ^^ muchas gracias por el apoyo ^^ gracias espero que hayas pasado muy bien en las fiestas ^^ un beso enorme, cuídate.

Mimietgigi: Holiii awww muchas gracias ^^ jajaajaja espero que te guste el cap ^^ un beso enorme, cuídate.

Belen-star: O.O tengo miedo… jajaja holiii, que bueno que te gustara y perdón por la demora, no lo dudes jajaja un beso cuídate.

Endri-chan: Holiii, jajaja siii, ojala que este cap te guste ^^ la verdad es que el tio Eriol ya apareció… aunque tal vez haga una reaparición en el próximo cap, así que no pierdas la esperanza, awww muchas gracias ^^ Siii mi Touyita por fin apareció en este cap ^^ jajaja un beso enorme, cuídate.

Alessandra Li: Holiii, awww que bueno que te haya gustado el cap ^^ perdón por la demora, espero que este cap te guste, un beso, cuídate.

FandHPyYugi13: Holiii, jajaja si, son un poco ingenuas, jajaja ya verás jajaja Tomoyo aparece en este cap, tal vez Eriol aparezca en el próximo jajaja un beso, cuídate.

RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft: Holiii awww que bueno que te guste ^^ jajajaja siii esos dos son más parecidos de lo que creen jaja, pobrecitos mis pequeños diablillos con cara de ángeles jajaja, awww que bueno que te gusten, si son adorables ^^ siii, jajaja me alegro de que te guste el fic ^^ jajaja ojala que este cap te guste un beso enorme, cuídate.

Aly-cullen asakura: Holiii siii son super tiernos ^^ gracias por el apoyo, un beso enorme, cuídate.

Sebas li 2496: Holiii, que bueno que te guste ^^ claro que te puedo ayudar lo que tenes que hacer es ir a tu cuenta ir a publish después a document manager y allí subir el capitulo, luego vas a new story luego vas guidelines y pones aceptar, después vas a new history y seguís los pasos, espero que te sirva, un beso, cuídate.

Chii hime chan: Holiii, perdón por la demora ^/^ Siii jaja espero que te guste el capitulo ^^ jajajaja seguramente, gracias ^^ espero que hayas tenido también unas felices fiestas ^^ un beso enorme, cuídate.

Elsa Karina- onii-chan: Holiii, awww que bueno que te haya gustado ^^ siii, muchos secretos fueron descubiertos jajaja, perdón por la demora, awww muchas gracias, me pone muy feliz que pienses que escribo bien ^^ un beso enorme, cuídate.

XxconixX: Holiii, jajajaja pobrecito, jajajaja aca va a pasar una mini masacre jajajaja, un beso, cuídate.

MarudahshiiMorodashii: Holiii awww muchas gracias ^^ yo también los amo ^^ pobrecito mi Xien comió mucho, jajajaja no te preocupes maru tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo jajaja, siiiii aparece mi Touyita jajaja gracias por comentar ^^ un beso enorme, cuídense jaja.

Chabescctsh: Holiii, awww que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este cap también te guste ^^ un beso, cuídate.

: Holiii, jajaja la verdad es que muchas me han pedido que ponga a Eriol entonces lo estoy considerando, tal vez aparezca en el próximo cap jajaja que bueno que te gusten Xien y Naddy siii son hermosos y manipuladores jajaja, un beso, cuídate.

Alesencadenadaslira: Holiii, awww que bueno que te guste ^^ wiiii entonces voy a leerlas te lo prometo, tranquila que te entiendo, jajaja gracias ^^ un beso enorme, cuídate.

Nythan-kun: Holiii, jajaja perdón por la demora, jajaja prepárate para la mini masacre jajaja, gracias por el apoyo, yo estoy muy bien, espero que tu también, cuídate mucho y perdón por la demora ^^

JenLi-chiba92: Holiii amiga, jajaja no te preocupes te entiendo ^^ awww que bueno que te hayan gustado ^^ jajaja nop estaban en Hong-kong jajaja perdón por la demora, espero que te guste el cap, un beso enorme, cuídate ^^

Roriina: Holiii, awww que bueno que te guste ^^ jajaja no te preocupes, muchas gracias por comentar, espero que te guste este cap, un beso enorme, cuídate

MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS, LOS AMO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO, DIGANME SI DESPUES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO QUIEREN EPILOGO ^^ LOS AMOOO, SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES SAKUXSYAO ^^


	14. Te amo Sakura

Ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia)

Capitulo 14: Te amo Sakura.

BUENO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES LES AMOOOO, EN SERIO MIL DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA PERO YA SABEN LOS EXAMENES, EL CHOQUE, Y AHORA MI MAMÁ Y MI HERMANA TIENEN DENGUE, ESTOY MUY TENSIONADA PERO AQUÍ LES DEJO UN CAPITULO MAS LOS QUIEREEEE SAKUXSYAO.

PDV SYAORAN

No puedo creer que ya ha pasado un año desde que conocí a Sakura, un año de felicidad al lado de la mujer que amo y mis hijos.

Pero… antes mi vida no era así… fui infeliz por mucho tiempo… recuerdo que estuve alejado de mi familia por varios años, todo por creer que amaba a una mujer que no valía la pena, que me dejo apenas pudo… recuerdo que un día me desperté y me di cuenta que ella se había ido…

_Flash back_

- _No, esto no puede estar pasando… ¡Naomi! ¡Naomi! _

_No… ella no me pudo haber dejado…pero… mis hijos… _

_Por favor Dios... te lo ruego… que no se halla llevado a mis hijos… son lo único que me queda._

_Fin del flash_

Pero mi ruego fue escuchado… ya que cuando creí que todo estaba perdido, escuche el débil llanto de mis hijos…

Recuerdo que los cargue y llore en silencio…

_Flash back_

- _Les juro que los protegeré, que nunca les faltara nada… que siempre tendrán mi amor y que no les hará falta su madre… (dije llorando)_

_Fin del flash_

Al rato, encontré una carta, que hizo que todo el amor que pude haber sentido por Naomi desapareciera…

_Flash back_

_Xiao-lang:_

_He conocido a otra persona… debes entender que las cosas ya no estaban bien entre nosotros, me canse de ser maltratada por tu familia, además soy muy joven, y no quiero hacerme cargo de unas criaturas, yo quiero divertirme, salir con mis amigas, vivir mi vida, y no lo podía hacer con dos niños, merezco más que estar encerrada en una casa cambiando pañales. Adiós Xiao- lang… _

_Naomi._

_Fin del flash._

Desde ese día mi vida cambio… mi vida eran mis hijos y mi trabajo, solo mantuve contacto con mi mejor amigo Eriol, pero no volví a ser el mismo de antes.

Renuncié al amor, y guarde odio y rencor a las mujeres, excepto a mi hija, que es la luz de mis ojos.

Pero… mi mundo "normal" cambio cuando llego el amor de mi vida, la mujer más hermosa, sincera y adorable del mundo… mi Sakura.

_Flash back_

_Oh rayos, el trafico no esta de mi parte hoy, tengo una reunión en media hora, y debo dejar a mis hijos en el colegio, pero gracias a Dios ya llegamos. _

_Tome de la mano a mi hija y entramos, pero de repente, dejo de sentir la manito de Naddy…_

- _¡Señorita Sakura!_

_Dirijo mi mirada hacia mi hija… pero… Dios… ¿Quién es ese ángel? _

- _Hola cariño. (dijo ese ángel de ojos verdes con la voz más dulce que he escuchado en mi vida) ¿Cómo estás mi corazón?_

- _¡Muy bien señorita! (dijo mi princesa sonriendo) Papi, ella es la señorita Sakura._

_Es allí cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran… Dios… jamás pensé ver tanta belleza en mi vida._

- _Mucho gusto Señor Li. (me dijo sonriendo hermosamente sonrojada)_

- _Igualmente Señorita Sakura y dígame Syaoran por favor._

- _Bueno, tu dime solo Sakura… Syaoran. (dijo sonriendo)_

_Dios que bien suena mi nombre cuando ella lo dice…_

- _Perfecto Sakura. (dije no aguantando las ganas de darle un beso por lo menos en la mano)_

_Fin del flash_

Llámenme cursi pero fue amor a primera vista, lamentablemente no todo fue color de rosa ya que una estupidez que dije hizo que las cosas se complicaran un poco, pero… luego de mucho insistir logre conseguir una cita con ella, jamás olvidaré ese día.__

_Flash Back_

_No puedo creer que saldré con Sakura… la verdad me siento un poco nervioso, que estúpido, parezco un adolescente en su primera cita._

_Llego a la dirección que me dio Sakura, y toco la puerta._

_De pronto la puerta se abre, dejándome verla más hermosa que nunca…_

- _Sakura… (dije mirándola boquiabierto)_

- _Hola Syaoran. (dijo sonrojada)_

_Dios… está preciosa._

- _Sakura… te ves hermosa… _

- _Gracias. (dijo sonrojada)_

- _Bueno, mejor nos vamos._

- _Bien._

_Nos subimos al auto y luego de unos minutos llegamos a la discoteca de mi mejor amigo Eriol, quien nos recibió en la puerta._

- _Hola Eriol. (dije saludando a mi amigo)_

- _Hola Syaoran, vaya, así que tu eres la famosa Sakura, mi amigo no deja de hablar de ti._

_Fusile a Eriol con la mirada, eso ella no tenía por que saberlo. Volteé a ver a Sakura y vi que estaba sonrojada._

- _Am… si, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto. (dijo sonriendo amablemente)_

- _El gusto es mío, Eriol Hiragisawa a tus órdenes._

- _Ya Eriol, no te pases. (dije un poco celoso por como le hablaba a Sakura)_

- _Ay Syao, tranquilo. (dijo sonriendo) bueno los dejo, tengo que ir a ver algunos asuntos, diviértanse._

- _Lo haremos, adiós. _

- _Adiós. _

_Cuando volvimos a estar solos, me acerque a Sakura._

- _¿Quieres bailar con migo? (le pregunté sintiendo mis mejillas arder)_

- _Si… (dijo levemente avergonzada)_

_La tome de la mano y fuimos a la pista, estaba sonando una canción de reggetón, cuando estábamos por bailar, comenzó a sonar una canción lenta._

- _¿Una canción lenta en una discoteca? (pregunto Sakura sorprendida)_

_Oh maldito condenado, esto es obra de ese cuatro ojos desgraciado._

- _Creo que Eriol está detrás de esto. (dije molesto)_

- _¿Por qué lo dices?_

- _Por que está hablando con el DJ. (dije con una vena saliendo de mi frente)_

- _Bueno… la verdad… me gustan las canciones lentas._

- _Entonces… ¿bailamos?_

- _Me encantaría._

_La tome de la cintura y les juro que una sensación desconocida me invadió... ella puso sus manos sobre mi cuello y lentamente nos comenzamos a mover, las luces comenzaron a cambiar de colores, ahora todas eran de tonalidades azuladas… baje la vista al mismo tiempo que ella me miraba… fije mi vista en sus labios y me mordí los míos… Dios, como me tentaban esos labios._

_Vi que ella miró también mis labios y bajo la mirada apenada, le tome del mentón y me perdí en sus esmeraldas… no controlándome más me acerque lentamente y junte nuestros labios…_

_Sensación más placentera que esta no sentí nunca… sus labios sabían tan dulces, era un sabor a frutilla mezclada con inocencia que me mataba… exigí más y… Dios… decir lo que siento no se puede decir con palabras… la apreté contra mí y la seguí besando con toda la pasión que tenía dentro… ella correspondía tan dulcemente, que temía estar siendo muy bruto con ella, pues Sakura… sin lugar a dudas despertó algo dentro de mi… estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella._

_Fin del flash._

Esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida, pero, no todo fue tan perfecto, por que cuando estábamos bailando descubrí a los traviesos de mis hijos espiándonos, recuerdo sus caras de espanto, y lo mucho que me reto Sakura después por asustarlos tanto, ya que ella tiene una debilidad con los niños que no la tiene con migo, si, soy muy celoso, por que ella ¡es solo mía!

Sakura es mi otra mitad, es lo más hermoso que me paso en la vida, con mis hijos obviamente, gracias a ella logré llevarme mucho mejor con mi querido hijo, la amo por ser tan maravillosa y dulce, por cocinar sus deliciosas comidas para los niños y para mí, recuerdo cuando se mudo a casa… los niños lloraron de felicidad y esa noche dormimos los cuatro, perdón los cinco, con la bebé que esperamos Saku y yo, si, insisto en que será mujer y será tan hermosa como ella, obviamente tengo el apoyo de Naddy, pero Xien y Sakura siguen confabulando en mi contra y dicen que será un niño.

Ay… esos dos siempre me sorprenden… son tal para cual, si Xien no fuera un niño y no fuera mi hijo, les juro que me moriría de celos, ya que MI Sakura tiene debilidad por nuestro hijo, siempre lo consiente, cosa que a mi no me gusta mucho, por que… ¡me debe consentir a mi! bueno… lo admito soy muy celoso.

Siempre le cocina lo que el quiere, lo tiene muy mal acostumbrado, y Xien obviamente abusa, ya que siempre la mima a propósito cuando yo estoy cerca, abrazándola y besándola.

_Flash back._

_Hace dos meses Saku se mudo con nosotros, soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra, dentro de unos meses más tendremos a nuestro bebé… la verdad es que preferimos esperar y no saber el sexo del bebé._

_Veo que ella está lavando los platos, sonrío dulcemente, mujer más terca que ella no hay, y por eso la amo, siempre insiste en que quiere moverse, y que el estar embarazada no le impedirá ayudar en casa._

_Me acerco lentamente a ella con la intención de asustarla, se ve tan linda cuando se asusta… me acerco y la tomo de la cintura, ella da un pequeño saltito._

- _Hola mi amor, ¿Qué haces? (pregunto sonriendo)_

- _Syao, me asustaste. (dijo riendo)_

- _Jeje, andamos distraída, ¿no princesa? (dije besando su cuello)_

- _Ay Syao, no hagas eso, los niños pueden entrar… (dijo cerrando los ojos jeje yo se que le gusta que haga eso)_

- _Están dormidos preciosa. (dije sonriendo) _

- _Syao… (susurró ella)_

_Me acerque y la bese dulcemente, la tome de la cintura y seguí besándola…_

- _¡Mamita!_

_Oímos que Xien la llamaba de seguro había tenido una pesadilla._

- _Syao… debo ir. (dijo sonriendo)_

- _Si no hacemos ruido, podemos subir al cuarto sin que se de cuenta._

- _Ay Syao Jajaja. Déjame ir. (dijo divertida)_

- _No… no me dejes solito. (dije poniéndole cara de perrito mojado)_

- _Syao Jajaja no pongas esa cara._

- _No me dejes... (dijes abrazándola)_

- _Solo serán 5 minutos. (dijo sonriendo)_

- _Bien (dije suspirando) pero luego me mimarás a mi. (dije mirándola)_

- _Jajaja, si mi amor, te lo prometo._

_Vi que ella subía las escaleras, suspire y fui al cuarto._

_Luego de 20 minutos ella no volvía, fruncí el ceño y subí a ver que pasaba._

- _Mi amor, estaba preocupado, debes descansar. (dije entrando al cuarto) _

- _Lo siento mi vida, es que el pequeño Xien me necesitaba._

_Vi que mi hijo me veía divertido… ¡lo había hecho a propósito!_

- _Si… necesitaba que mami me mimara… (dijo acurrucándose en los brazos de MI Sakura)_

- _Bueno… pues mami ahora se irá al cuarto con papi. (dije aguantando mi furia, últimamente a Xien le divertía molestarme)_

- _¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? (preguntó mirando a Saku)_

- _No. (dije yo)_

- _Pero… yo… yo quiero… _

- _Ay Syao, no seas malo, por supuesto que puedes dormir con nosotros encanto. (dijo alzándolo)_

_Vi que el me miraba y me sonreía divertido. _

_Llegamos al cuarto y Saku arropo a Xien, yo suspiré y tome una toalla._

- _Amor… ¿A dónde vas?_

- _A bañarme. (dije furioso)_

- _¿A esta hora? (preguntó confundida)_

- _Si… y con agua bien helada. _

_Vi que Saku se sonrojo y me pedía perdón con la mirada, yo suspiré y le asentí con la cabeza, ví que mi hijo nos miraba sin comprender, y luego que llamaba a Saku para que se acostara a su lado y lo mimara._

_Fruncí el ceño, y fui al baño, rayos, que mala suerte tengo hoy._

_Sentía como el agua fría me invadía todo el cuerpo cuando sentí que la cortina se abría, voltee y vi a mi hermosa Sakura._

- _Preciosa… ¿Qué haces aquí?_

- _Te prometí que te iba a mimar… ¿no es así? (dijo pícaramente)_

- _¿Y Xien? (pregunté celoso al recordar lo que había hecho mi hijo para molestarme)_

- _Ya esta dormido._

- _Entonces ve con el (dije más celoso)_

- _Ay amor, no te podes poner celoso (dijo divertida)_

- _Si puedo, y lo estoy. (dije frunciendo el ceño y dándole la espalda)_

- _Y bueno… supongo que… no quieres que te mime… entonces me voy. (dijo con la voz cortada)_

- _No. (dije volteándome) creo que exagere un poco con mis celos. (dije abrazándola)_

- _Tal vez… (dijo más tranquila) _

- _¿Siguen en pie los mimos prometidos?_

- _Si. (dijo besándome)_

- _Te amo. (le dije abrazándola fuertemente)_

- _Yo también te amo mi amor._

_Sonreí y la tome de la cintura, para luego seguir besándola por varios minutos más._

_Fin del flash._

Hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos en estos últimos meses, no puedo creer lo feliz que soy ahora, por que Saku… hizo que le diera una nueva oportunidad al amor, y lo juro, no me arrepiento de eso.

Encontré a mi compañera eterna, a una mujer que ama a mis hijos, y que me ama a mi, no por mi dinero, si no por quien soy.

Encontré a la mujer de mi vida, a la que con una sonrisa ilumina y alegra mi vida, a la que hace que cuando parece que todo está gris, con unas palabras de amor hace que todo en mi vida brille, y que me de la máxima de las alegrías.

Por esta y muchas cosas más te amo Sakura Kinomoto.

N/a:

¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? Espero que no me quieran matar por el retraso… tengo unas buenas escusas… ahora si, dejaré mi temor atrás y seré la alegre SakuxSyao.

Holiiiiiii, jajajaja, tanto tiempo mis queridas lectoras y lector, perdón por la demora, pero es que tuve que estudiar mucho para mis exámenes y ¡pase! Matemáticas con 3, Dios que feliz fui jajajaja, ¡estoy en último año! Jajaja, pensaba subir el cap la semana pasada, pero tuve un accidente de auto, y me esguince el pie, fue horrible, pero gracias a Dios ya estoy bien ^^ bueno, decidí subir el capitulo hoy por el cumpleaños de nuestra adorada Sakuritaaaaaaaa ^w^ jajajaja espero que puedan perdonarme por el retraso, los adorooooooooo ^^

Ahora a responder a sus hermosos comentarios:

Endri-chan: Holiii Jajaja que bueno que te guste y que te haga reir ^^ siiii por supuesto, no se si gustara mucho por que… extraño a Xien y a Naddy T-T pero… en el próximo será el PDV de Saku, y luego vendrán 2 capitulos más y se termina la historia T-T, perdón por la demora, espero que te guste el cap, un beso enorme, cuídate ^^ por las dudas… amo tus historiassss! ^^

Sakury Li Fallz: Holiii awww que bueno que te gustara ^^ Jajaja perdón por la demora, tuve algunos problemas… gracias por comentar, un beso enorme, cuídate ^^

Digressesgirl92: Holiii jajajaja obvio ^^ mi Touyita es único Jajaja siempre lo hace a propósito ^^ es malo con mi Touyita ¬¬ perdón por la demora, un beso, cuídate mucho.

JenLi-chiba92: Holiiii jajajaja espero que te guste el cap amiga, awww que bueno que te gustara ^^ siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii nuestro Touyita, Dios amo a ese hombre, perdón por la demora, jajajaja pobre Syao, su propia hija ¬¬ un besito grande, cuídate ^^

Mimietgigi: Holiii jajajaja siii ^^ me alegro que te gustara siiiiiii siempre me imagino como sería mi Touyita pálido Jajaja. Un besito, cuídate.

Alessandra Li: Holiii, awww que bueno que te gustara ^^ pobrecito mi Touyita jajajaja, siiii amo que Touyita lo quiera matar, Jajaja la hija de Tomoyo y Touya tiene 2 años, perdón por la demora espero que te guste el cap. Un besito grande, cuídate.

Elsa Karina- onii-chan: Holiii ^^ Jajaja gracias ^^ igualmente, awww que bueno que te gustara el cap, de nada, espero que te guste, en este cap se entiende que paso con la mamá de los gemelos jajajaja sii Touyita es Touyita ^^ perdón por la demora, un beso enorme, cuídate.

Sakura Ika: Holiii Jajaja que bueno ^^ awww que bueno que te guste ^^ perdón por la demora, un beso enorme, cuídate.

Chii tsuki hime: Holiii jajajaja muchas gracias por comentar y me alegra que te haya divertido el cap ^^ un besito grande, cuídate.

Rin- Hatsune: Holiiii, awww me alegra muchísimo ^^ awwww mil gracias en serio jajajaja amo la pareja TXT no se por que, Jajaja, un beso enorme, cuídate.

Ceciali: Holiii, awww que bueno que te gustara jajajaja pobrecito mi Touyita el susto que se pego Jajaja siiii yo también amo TXT Jajaja Eriol aparece en este cap, perdón por la demora, un besito, cuídate.

Belen-star: Holiii, Jajaja naaa ya estoy acostumbrada Jajaja nderaaaa siiiiiii ROHAYHU PARAGUAY jajajaja ya me emocione perdón jajajaja awww que bueno que te gustara el cap, si mi Touyita es muy predecible ^^ Jajaja metieron la "mata" como digo yo Jajaja un beso enorme y perdón por la demora. Cuídate ^^

Aridarck: Holiii, aww que bueno que te gustara ^^ Jajaja muy pronto lo sabras Jajaja un besito, cuídate.

FandHPyYugi13: Holiii jajajaja awww que bueno que igual te haya gustado ^^ jejeje buena idea Jajaja, un beso, cuídate ^^.

Didi: Holiii Jajaja siiii esos dos son únicos, awww que bueno que te haya gustado Jajaja siii espero que te guste el cap ^^ y perdón por la demora, un besito, cuídate ^^

Kilalaselene: Holiii Jajaja gracias ^^ y no te preocupes… lo habrá… esto fue solo el comienzo MBUAJAJA nop… recién veremos las peleas entre Touyita y Syao en el próximo cap, un beso enorme y perdón por la tardanza, cuídate.

Ely- destiny: Konichiwaaaa jajajaja awww que bueno que te gustara el cap ^^ Jajaja siii, pobrecito Jajaja, siii espero que te guste el cap y perdón por la tardanza Jajaja gracias, igualmente ^^ un beso enorme, cuídate ^^

RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft: Holiiii Jajaja me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado ^^ ummm esa Naddy ¬¬ jajajaja siii lo que pasa es que Syao pidió la bendición de Fuyitaka y de Touyita, pero eso… lo veras en el próximo cap Jajaja se promete risas Jajaja pobre mi Touyita Jajaja me alegro que te haya hecho reír Jajaja, pobre Syao, pero esa Naddy se pasa ¬¬ jajajaaja perdón Jajaja perdón por la demora, un beso enorme, cuídate ^^

XxconixX: Holiii, Jajaja ^^ que bueno que te gustara ^^ bueno en este cap aparece la desgraciada ¬¬ un beso enorme, perdón por la demora, cuídate ^^

Midorihikaru: Holiii, Jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado, jajajaja pobre Syao, jajajaja esa me gusto jajajaja quedará viuda antes de la boda, jajajaja te pido permiso para poner esa frase en el próximo cap Jajaja un beso enorme, cuídate ^^ y perdón por la demora.

Cuty Ligia-chan: Holiii Jajaja gracias igualmente Jajaja, siiii los niños son encantadores. Awww que bueno que te gustara y obviooo mi Touyita siempre aparecerá en mis historias como el hermano celoso Jajaja, espero que te gusteel cap y perdón por la tardanza, gracias por el apoyo, un beso enorme ^^ cuídate.

Chika- phantom- Li: Holiii Jajaja me alegra que te gustara ^^ perdón por la demora, un beso, cuídate ^^

Dianitahh: Holiii awww que bueno que te guste ^^ Jajaja buena idea, lo voy a pensar ^^ siiiii me encanta Jajaja, un beso enorme, perdón por la demora, cuídate.

Alasencadenadaslira: Holiiii awww que bueno que te gustara ^^ Jajaja siii Jajaja siii pobre Syao, jejeje en el próximo cap aparecerá te lo prometo Jajaja, un besito enorme y perdón por la demora, cuídate.

Mitsuko; Holiii awww que bueno que te guste ^^ muchísimas gracias ^^ perdón por la tardanza ^^ espero que te guste el cap ^^ un besito grande, cuídate.

Alejandra: Holiii awww que bueno que te gustara jajajaja perdón por la demora, un besito, cuídate.

Diviglay: Buenas noches ^^ awwwwwww me emociona tanto que me digas eso T-T espero que te guste el cap, y perdón por la demora, un beso enorme, cuídate.


	15. La familia que siempre quise tener

Ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia)

Capitulo 15: La familia que siempre quise tener.

PDV de Sakura

Hace ya un año que me mude con Syaoran y con los niños… además estoy esperando un niño, no puedo creer lo feliz que soy con mi familia, pensar… que hace 3 años atrás creí que nunca podría formar mi propia familia…

_Flash Back._

_No puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto de nuevo… me siento como una adolescente… escabulléndome de noche para poder salir con mis amigas, esto solo me puede pasar a mi._

- _¿Eres tu hija? _

- _Papá…_

- _¿Por qué te escabullís? _

- _Bueno… es que… iba a salir con mis amigas y no quería que…_

- _¿Pensabas salir sin decirme nada monstruo?_

_Rayos…_

- _Hermano… _

- _Yo te acompañaré._

- _Pero… yo puedo…_

- _Dije que te acompañaré. (dijo con una mirada recelosa)_

- _Bien… (dije suspirando)_

_Ya estoy harta de que Touya me trate como a una niña, solo iba al cine con unas amigas y el se tiene que colar por que dice que cualquier chico se puede acercar a mi con malas intenciones…_

- _¿Con quien saldremos hoy monstruo?_

- _Con Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Tomoyo._

- _¿T-tomoyo?_

- _Si, Tomoyo. (dije mirándolo extrañada)_

_Algo raro sucedía… últimamente cada vez que decía el nombre de mi mejor amiga, Touya se pone nervioso, por ejemplo… la semana pasada salimos a comer mis amigas, mi hermano y yo, y… ahora que lo pienso Touya estaba sonrojado… al igual que Tomoyo… ¿se habrán sentido mal?_

- _Bueno vamos, que llegaremos tarde._

- _Bien._

_Salimos y luego de 10 minutos llegamos al cine._

- _Hola chicas. (dije yo sonriendo)_

- _Hola Sakura, Hola Touya. (dijeron mis tres amigas sonriendo)_

- _¿Y Tomoyo? (pregunté preocupada)_

- _Fue a buscar la comida._

- _Ire a ayudarla. (dijo mi hermano un poco rojo)_

_Estabamos hablando con mis amigas, cuando nos dicen que la función está por comenzar._

- _Voy a buscar a Touya y a Tomoyo, se están tardando demasiado._

- _Los vemos adentro._

- _Bien._

_¿Dónde se abran metido esos dos? Esperen… esos… son…_

- _¿Hermano? (pregunté sorprendida al ver que mi hermano y mi mejor amiga se estaban besando)_

- _Monstruo… (dijo pálido)_

- _Sakurita… yo puedo…_

- _Ustedes… _

- _Lo podemos explicar monstruo._

- _No me expliquen nada… _

- _Sakurita… yo… amo a Touya. (dijo Tomoyo llorando) se que debí decírtelo pero… tenía miedo… (dijo llorando cada vez más fuerte)_

- _Tranquila princesa. (dijo dulcemente mi hermano)_

- _Touya… ¿tu amas a Tomoyo?_

- _Si… la amo. Es más… ayer… le pedí matrimonio._

_Ok, esto si me dejo en shock_

- _¿¡¿Qué?_

- _Si… salimos desde que yo tenía 16…_

- _O sea… ¡3 años!_

- _Si…_

- _Y… ¿Qué dices monstruo? ¿Nos das tu aprobación?_

- _Por supuesto que si, los quiero. (dije abrazándolos a ambos)_

- _Nosotros también Sakurita._

- _Bueno… ahora que Touya está tranquilo… les daré la noticia._

- _¿Qué noticia?_

- _Yo… me iré a vivir a Hong Kong._

- _¿¡¿¡¿QUEEEEEEE?_

- _Oh Sakuritaa, eso es maravilloso, pero… te extrañare._

- _Vendré para la boda. (dije sonriéndole) yo también te extrañare._

- _YO NO APRUEBO ESA DECISIÓN MONSTRUO_

- _Amor… Sakurita ya es grande._

- _PERO… _

- _Ella necesita vivir sola._

- _Pero… ella es… mi monstruo…_

- _Hermano… te prometo que los visitare, pero… quiero hacer realidad mis sueños, y me dieron una beca para terminar mis estudios en China…_

- _Esta bien… pero… ¡QUE NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER CON NOVIO POR QUE LO VOY A DEGOYAR VIVO!_

- _Ay Touya. (dijimos Tomoyo y yo sonriendo)_

- _LO DIGO EN SERIO._

_Fin del flash._

Ese fue uno de los momentos más especiales de mi vida, que mi hermano me diera la autorización para viajar a China… ya que yo siempre fui su niña mimada, y… no habría viajado sin la autorización de mi padre y de mi hermano.

Recuerdo mi primer año en China, hice muchos amigos, logré terminar la universidad y conseguí trabajo en el colegio donde sigo enseñando.

Allí los conocí a ellos… mis ángeles, el primer día de clases, supe que tendría debilidad por ellos, apenas los vi, pero… con uno… fue más fuerte.

_Flash back_

- _Bueno Señorita Kinomoto, este es su salón de clases, puede esperar hasta que los alumnos lleguen, en 5 minutos le traigo la lista de estudiantes._

- _Muchas gracias Director._

_No lo puedo creer, mi primer día de trabajo, estoy un poco nerviosa… pero más que nada estoy ansiosa de conocer a mis alumnos._

_Uno a uno vinieron llegando, yo les sonreía y los llamaba para ponerles un cartelito con sus nombres ya que… no tengo muy buena memoria jeje._

_De pronto… la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una pequeña niña… era hermosa, tenía el cabello negro atado en dos tiernas colitas y unos hermosos ojos ámbares._

- _Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo es tu nombre?_

- _Nadeshiko Li._

_Nadeshiko… sentí que mis ojos brillaban… así se llamaba mi mamá._

- _¿Señorita se siente bien?_

- _Si cariño, puedes decirme Señorita Sakura. (dije sonriendo)_

- _Muy bien, Señorita Sakura. (dijo abrazándome)_

- _Aquí tienes tu cartel, póntelo en tu vestido._

- _¡Si!_

- _Bien, ahora puedes ir a jugar._

- _Si, pero… debo ir con mi hermano._

- _¿Tu hermano?_

- _Si, ese que está sentado en la última silla._

_Dirigí mi mirada y sentí que se me acababa el aliento… ese niño… es lo más tierno que he visto en mi vida… me hace recordar a alguien…_

- _Hola pequeño._

- _H-hola… (dijo tímidamente)_

- _¿Cómo te llamas?_

- _Xien… Xien Li._

- _Yo soy la Señorita Sakura, tu nueva profesora guía. (dije sonriéndole)_

- _Tiene… una linda sonrisa… una sonrisa de mamá…_

_Lo miré con una sonrisa y le acaricie el cabello._

- _Y tu tienes unos ojos hermosos y cálidos. _

_Fin del flash._

Desde entonces supe que ellos dos serían mis más grandes adoraciones… lo que no tenía ni idea era de que me convertiría en su madre, ya que me enamoraría de Syaoran Li, el padre de mis ángeles.

Recuerdo… nuestra primera cita… lo nerviosa que estaba, y nuestro primer beso. Pero… el momento más especial fue cuando vine a vivir con ellos.

_Flash back_

- _Buenos días amor. (dijo mi Syaoran besándome)_

- _Buenos días vida. (dije acurrucándome en el)_

- _Por fin es el día, te tendré todos los días para mi. (dijo abrazándome)_

- _Si mi amor, por fin estaremos los 5 juntos._

- _Jajaja, tienes razón, umm… hay algo que no me gusta…_

- _¿Qué cosa Syao? (dije besándolo)_

- _Tendré que compartirte. (dijo con cara de sufrimiento)_

- _Ay mi vida, Jajaja. Te amo._

- _Yo también te amo princesa._

_Luego de desayunar, Syao me ayudo con mis maletas._

- _Es hora._

- _Si. (dije sonriendo) vamos en busca de una nueva vida juntos._

- _Así mismo mi princesa. (dijo besando mis manos)_

_Llegamos a la casa de Syao y los niños, ahora también mía._

- _¡Bienvenida mami! _

_Los niños me recibieron con flores, yo sonreí y los abrace._

- _Ahora estarás para siempre con nosotros. (me dijo Naddy sonriendo)_

- _Si mi pequeña. (dije besándole la mejilla)_

- _Si, pero… esta noche… mami estará con papi a solas, ustedes dormirán en casa de las tías. (dijo Syao sonriéndome pícaramente)_

- _Ay papi, no es justo._

- _Mami… (me llamo Xien)_

- _¿Si mi amor? (dije alzando a mi bebé)_

- _¿Tu me quieres?_

- _Por supuesto. (dije besando su frente y pude ver que Syao frunció el seño)_

- _Entonces… podemos dormir en casa y con tigo hoy… te explicaré… desde que era un bebé soñaba con tener una mami, y ahora la tengo… pero, siempre quise dormir con Naddy, papi y mami… ¿puedes hacer que ese sueño se haga realidad mami?_

_Ay Dios me moriré de ternura… _

- _Por supuesto que si mi bebé, hoy dormiremos los 5 juntos._

- _¿¡¿QUEEE?_

- _Si papi ¿Qué te parece? (dijo mi bebé sonriendo)_

- _Xien, ahora no, amor… ¿Cómo que dormiremos los 5? Y… ¿nuestra cita de hoy?_

- _La podemos tener con los niños_

- _¡Si! Yo siempre quise estar en una cita. (dijo Naddy ilucionada)_

- _Pues creo que será la única que tendrás en tu vida. (le dijo Xien diveretido)_

- _¡Que malo eres Xien! (dijo Naddy molesta)_

- _No le digas malo a tu hermano Naddy. (dijo Syao)_

- _Pero…_

- _El solo dice la verdad, mientras seas mi bebé ningún mocoso condenado se acercará a ti._

_Syao me hace recordar a alguien… (N/a: ¿Quién será?)_

_Esa noche les preparé pastas, Xien me beso mil veces diciendo que era la comida más rica que había comido, Syao furioso intentaba separarlo de mí y Naddy veía todo divertida._

- _Bueno… es hora de dormir. (dijo Syao alzando a Naddy)_

- _Papi tiene razón mis amores. Es hora de descansar. (dije alzando a Xien)_

- _Amor, no deberías hacer peso._

- _No te pre…_

- _No mamita bájame, no quiero hacerle daño a mi hermanito._

_Mis ojos parecían corazones… ¿es posible ser tan adorable?_

- _Ay mi bebé, eres un amor._

- _Gracias mamita, pero tu lo eres. (dijo besando mi mejilla)_

_Vi que Syao ya estaba por echar humos por las orejas, sonreí y tome de la mano a mi Xien._

_Entramos al cuarto, los niños se metieron a la cama y los arropamos, les dimos sus besos de las buenas noches y luego Syao me beso a mí._

- _Te amo mi celosito. (dije divertida)_

- _Yo no soy celoso primor… _

- _Lo que digas amor. Pero celoso y todo te amo. (dije besándolo)_

- _Yo también te amo princesa, y no soy celoso._

_Los dos nos acostamos y realmente… se sintió un calorcito diferente… eramos una familia… una verdadera familia feliz._

_Fin del flash._

Ahora faltan solo unos días para que Syao y yo nos casemos, y muy pronto nacerá un nuevo miembro de la familia, el fruto de nuestro amor Syao… doy gracias por haber conocido a mi adorado Syaoran, por tener dos futuramente tres maravillosos hijos, pero más que nada agradezco a Dios por tener… la familia que siempre quise tener.

N/a: Holiii, hoy es un nuevo día y un nuevo año para esta escritora… por que hoy es mi cumpleaños ^^ 17 años, ya estoy vieja T.T pero bue, me dije a mi misma, que mejor regalo que actualizar tiernas travesuras mi historia favorita, si, de todas las que escribí esta es la que más amo, en especial… por que tengo a los lectores más fantásticos, 302 comentarios, ¿saben lo feliz que me pusieron con sus 302 comentarios? Jajajajaja los amo ^^ espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Ahora a responder a sus hermosos comentarios:

Endri-chan: Holiii! Jajajaja si, mi pobre historia ya tenía tela de arañas Jajaja awww que bueno que te gusto ^^ siii jajajaa enserio si, espero que te guste el cap, un beso enorme, cuídate.

Ceciali: Holiii, awww muchas gracias ^^ Jajaja siii, fue muy feo, pero ya estoy mejor, un beso enorme, cuídate mucho ^^

Sakurahime87: Holiii awww que bueno que te guste la historia ^^ un beso enorme, cuídate.

Digressesgirl92: Holiii gracias ^^ awww muchas gracias ^^ siii es muy celoso, Jajaja un beso enorme ^^ cuídete.

Azula77: Holiii awww que bueno que te gustara ^^ Jajaja Xien es malo, adorablemente malo jajajaja, un beso enorme, cuñidate.

Alessandra Li: Holiii, awww muchas gracias ^^ no, no es el epílogo ^^ faltan 2 capitulos más. Un beso, cuídate.

Diviglay: Buenas noches ^^ holiii, awww yo también te extrañe, awww gracias, jeje perdón por la demora, espero que te guste el cap, un beso enorme, cuídate.

Midorihikaru: Holiii, Jajaja siii Syao es un poco exagerado Jajaja, secretito, lo sabrás en el próximo capitulo, un beso enorme, cuídate.

Sakura Li Fallz: Holiii, Jajaja me alegra que te guste como escribo ^^ muchas gracias ^^un beso enorme, cuídate.

Chii tsuki hime: Holiii, siii al parecer si, Jajaja muchas gracias ^^ ahora ya están mejor gracias a Dios ^^ un beso enorme, cuídate.

Neko selene n.n: Holiii, awww jaja que bueno que te parezca lindo el fic ^^ muchas gracias ^^ Jajaja pobre Syao, Xien se paso un poquito Jajaja, un beso enorme, cuídate.

Elsa Karina-onii-chan: Holiii, awww muchas gracias ^^ siii gracias a Dios, mi familia ya esta mejor ^^ awww que bueno que te gusto el cap ^^ Jajaja siii es hermoso Jajaja, chiii Xien es hermosooo, jaja , ahora ya dos nomás T.T, un beso enorme, cuídate.

Nythan-kun: bienvenido seas mi lector favorito, tu comentario me saco una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Jajaja, aprecio mucho que hayas leído los capítulos del fic ^^ Jajaja siii Touyita es así, eso no es raro, jajajaja se me ocurrió por que… me gusta hacer sufrir a Touyita MBUAJAJA soy mala, jeje, awww siii amo, esa pareja, no se por que, en este cap los metí nuevamente, Jajaja siii a mi pequeño Xien le gustan las plantas Jajaja pobrecito, le gusta la comida, awww que bueno que te gusto el cap anterior, una amiga me había sugerido que pusiera PDV de Sakura y Syaoran y me dije ¿Por qué no? Será divertido, y Gualá, el resultado fue el cap anterior Jajaja, siii Sakurita mostró su lado oculto Jajajajajajajajajaja me haz hecho reír con esa frase de "pues se congelan por más calientes que estén" jajajaja, pero bue, Syaoran es celoso, que vergüenza ¬¬ Jajaja pobre mi Xien, solo le gusta molestar a su papi Jajaja.

Awww enserio mil gracias ^^ me alegra tanto que pienses todo eso del fic, Jajaja te agradezco por tu largo y hermoso comentario y aprecio que lo hayas escrito en vez de haberte quedado dormido en la facu Jajaja. Si habrán más capítulos, concuerdo contigo, muchas gracias ^^ awww muchas gracias ^^ jajajaja realmente me quede con curiosidad… al parecer no jajajajaja, bueno,cuídate mucho.

Anais-Lovely-Angel: Holiii, awww muchas gracias ^^ holiii ^^ ^Jajaja me alegro que te guste ^^ muchas gracias por comentar, un beso enorme, cuídate.

MarudashiiMorodashii: Holiiii jajajaja los extrañe Jajaja, siii apareció Touyitaaa, Jajaja ahora que lo dices… yo también se vería tan Kawai *-* Jajaja, Siii Touyita dibuja ^^ aww que bueno que les haya gustado los dos capítulos , si… el pasado de Syao es triste pero con Saku… todo es alegría y diversión ^^ besitos ^^ cuídense ^- ^

Belen-star: Holiii, siii amo la comedia y el romance, Jajaja ya me han recomendado, voy a ver cuando termine Yumeiro Pâtissière *-* jajajaja un beso enorme,espero que te guste el cap ^^ cuídate ^^

Bueno mis adorados lectores los deja su ya vieja autora… dentro de poco me van a ver con un bastóncito… les explicaré… todo el mundo me ha dicho vieja hoy… ya me acomplejaron T.T es tan triste T.T, pero bue, espero que les guste el cap, un enorme beso para cada uno de ustedes, bueno les cuento que el próximo cap será… LA GRAN BODA siiiiiii y también… EL NACIMIENTOOOOO si leyeron bien, por fin sabrán si fue varón o mujer, o aliens… no broma, los quierooo ^^


	16. El gran día

Ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia)

Capitulo 16: El gran día.

PDV de Syaoran

Por fin llegó el tan esperado día, hoy por fin me casaré con mi adorada Sakura, doy gracias a Dios por haberla conocido, Sakura es la mujer más adorable y hermosa que he conocido en mi vida, es buena y lo mejor de todo, nos ama a mis hijos y a mi, perdón… a nuestros hijos y a mi.

¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí? ¡Yo quiero estar con mami! (decía Xien molesto)

Jeje, si yo no puedo estar con tu mami ahora, tú tampoco lo estarás. (dije sonriendo)

Xien me miró molesto.

Ustedes dos dejen de pelear. (dijo Eriol)

Perdón tío Eriol, pero no es justo… (dijo inflando sus mejillas) mami dijo que si podía estar con ella…

Lo que pasa pequeño es que tu padre no puede soportar que te mime más que a el.

¡Eriol!

Es la verdad Syaoran.

Jiji ¡mami me mima más que a papi! ¡mami me mima más que a papi! (canturreaba feliz Xien)

¡Eso no es cierto! Saku me mima más a mi…

Increible, celoso de tu propio hijo (me susurró mi EX mejor amigo) que vergüenza.

Tu cállate Eriol. (dije arreglándome el saco) ¿Cómo me veo?

Bastante bien. (dijo Eriol con una sonrisa)

Pareces uno de esos señores que trabajan en los restaurantes. (dijo mi hijo)

Jajajaja, tienes razón pequeño Xien, tu papi se parece a un mozo, Jajaja.

Ya cállense los dos. (dije molesto)

Estos dos me sacan de mis casillas.

PDV de Sakura.

¡Te ves hermosa Sakurita! (gritaba Tomoyo con lágrimas en los ojos)

Tía Tomoyo tiene razón mami, ¡te ves como una princesa!

Jajaja, gracias a las dos por sus cumplidos. (dije sonriendo)

Me vi al espejo y sonreí, la verdad… estaba muy linda.

No puedo creer que me voy a casar. (dije en un susurro)

Te lo mereces Sakurita. (dijo Tommy atajando mis manos) Te ves soñada, el embarazo te cae muy bien.

Sonreí y acaricie mi vientre.

No puedo creer que en cualquier momento nacerá. (dije feliz)

¡Ya quiero ver a mi hermanita! (dijo Naddy abrazándome)

Ay amor, tu papi te convenció de que será niña ¿verdad?

No, yo se que será niña y jugaré con ella a las muñecas, aunque… es divertido jugar con Xien, es el mejor Ken que he visto en mi vida.

Tomoyo y yo reímos.

Ya es ho… Sakura… te ves hermosa. (dijo mi hermano)

Gracias hermano. (dije abrazándolo)

Realmente te ves encantadora hija. (dijo mi padre con una hermosa sonrisa) Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti. (dijo suspirando)

Lo sé papi.

Abuelito, no te pongas triste, yo se que la abuelita está muy feliz. (dijo Naddy abrazando a mi papá)

Eres un ángel Naddy. (dijo alzándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla) Bueno, llego la hora.

Estoy un poco nerviosa…

Tranquila Sakurita, todo saldrá bien. (dijo Tommy abrazándome)

Bueno, vamos. (dijo papá tomando mi mano derecha)

¿Estas segura de esto Sakura? (preguntó Touya tomando mi mano izquierda)

Si, más segura no podría estar.

Todavía puedes decir que no… ¡DI QUE NO! (dijo desesperado)

Tiito, no te pongas así, si mami no se casa con papi, ya no nos veríamos.

Bueno… puedes decir que si. (dijo resignándose)

Sonreí divertida.

Todavía no puedo creer que aceptes esto Sakurita. (dijo Tommy riendo) ¿Estas segura de que quieres que tu padre Y TOUYA te entreguen a Syaoran?

Si, jaja.

Esto será bueno. (dijo sonriendo)

PDV de Naddy.

WOW mami está hermosa, ella siempre está linda pero hoy más que nunca, espero que cuando yo me case este tan linda como ella.

El vestido es largo y sedoso, es blanco y tiene flores de cerezo en la cintura, el maquillaje de mami es también muy lindo, tiene la boca pintada de color rosado, una vez intente pintarme la boca, pero… no me salió bien T.T y Xien se burlo de mi ¬¬ pero luego le pise el pie y fui feliz ^^.

Bueno, volviendo al tema del maquillaje de mami… tiene unas sombras rosadas en los ojos, está tan bonita ^^. Su cabello lo lleva suelto, ahora lo tiene mucho más largo, a papi le encanta el cabello de mami, lo sé porque siempre le acaricia el pelo y le dice que le fascina su cabello. La verdad mami es sumamente hermosa, más linda que las mamis de mis amiguitas.

Naddy, te toca cariño. (dijo tía Tomoyo sonriendo)

Yo le sonreí también y entre en la iglesia tirando pequeños pétalos de rosas. Vi que papi estaba muy nervioso… pero cuando me vio, me sonrió dulcemente, yo también le sonreí, se veía muy guapo ^^. Vi que Xien se intentaba arreglar la corbata, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírme ^^ el odiaba usar corbatas.

PDV de Xien.

Odio esta tonta corbata… me aprieta mi cuellito T.T bueno… ya no me voy a quejar lo haré por mami y por papi.

Veo que Naddy se acerca tirando flores y que me veía de manera burlona, que mala es T.T ¡yo no tengo la culpa de que la corbata me apriete el cuello! Todo es culpa de papi ¬¬ el insistió en que me pusiera esta cosa ¬¬ obviamente mi linda y dulce mamita dijo que no era necesario, ella me comprende y por eso la quiero tanto ^^. Además gracias a ella… ¡PUDE ELEGIR LA COMIDA DE LA BODA! Fue el momento más perfecto de mi vida… tanta comidita… rica comidita, probé de todo, pescados, pollo, carne, pastas, entre otros. Me decidí por una deliciosa carne azada acompañada con arroz o pure, para los vegetarianos… ya que hay gente que no come carne, cosa que me parece muy raro y aterrador ya que yo AMO la carne, en fin para ellos hay Pastas, como… un delicioso champon (N/a: tallarines amarillos de grosor medio servidos con una gran variedad de verduras en caldo caliente) o una muy rica Soba (N/a: finos tallarines de alforfon tostado con varias coberturas, o en caldo caliente.)

Si la gente que come carne también quiere comer pastas para ellos hay un magistral Okinawa Soba (N/a: tallarines de harina de trigo habitualmente servidos con sōki, cerdo al vapor.)

Obviamente también hay un espléndido acompañamiento de ensaladas, y para el postre un finísimo pastel de bodas creado por mi tía Shiefa, que es repostera.

Salgo de mi ensueño culinario al ver a mami entrar con el abuelito y con tío Touya, papi y el discutieron por horas por que papi no quería que tío entrara con mami, la verdad… ¡yo también quería entrar con mami! Pero papi puso el grito en el cielo y dijo que eso no sucedería por que yo era muy pequeño ¬¬ aunque yo se que no quería por que es malo ¬¬ Para colmo mamita dijo que le encantaría pero noooo, papá tenía que decir que no ¬¬ y darme el puesto del niño que entrega los anillos. ¬¬

Volviendo a mami… realmente estaba deslumbrante…

PDV de Syaoran.

¡Rayos! nunca había estado tan nervioso en mi vida, siento que en cualquier momento me voy a desmayar, que pasa si Saku se arrepiente a última hora, o si Touya no la suelta, rayos… sabía que permitir que Touya entregará a Sakura me traería problemas, debí haber dicho qu… Dios… nunca había visto tanta perfección… Saku se ve… angelical.

Todos mis miedos desaparecieron al verla… está perfecta… vi que me sonreía hermosamente, su papá estaba con una amable sonrisa mientras que Touya… me miraba con odio, nada fuera de lo común.

Lentamente se acercaron los tres y ambos me entregaron a Saku, el señor Kinomoto con una sonrisa.

Tienes mucha suerte hijo. (dijo sonriendo)

Lo sé señor, muchas gracias. (dije sin poder dejar de ver a mi hermosa Sakura)

De nada.

Trátala con mucho respeto mocoso, o te juro que te mato. (dijo Touya mirándome con odio)

Lo haré.

Más te vale. (dijo gruñendo y marchándose al lado de su esposa y el señor Kinomoto)

Tome la fina mano de mi amada y la bese.

Te ves encantadora mi flor de cerezo.

S-Syao… (susurró sonrojada)

Te amo. (dije embobado ante esa bella imagen)

Y yo te amo a ti Syao.

La ceremonia comenzó, yo no podía despegar los ojos de Sakura… estaba tan bella, vi su vientre y sonreí, faltaba tan poco, en cualquier momento nacería nuestra hija.

¿Quién tiene los anillos?

Yo los tengo.

Sonreí divertido al ver la cara de enojo de mi hijo, fue una excelente idea el haberlo puesto como el que llevaba los anillos. Luego agradeceré a mi Naddy por la idea.

Syaoran Li… ¿Acepta a Sakura Kinomoto como su legítima esposa y jura amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

Acepto.

Pero no será hasta la muerte… la amaré por todas las eternidades.

PDV de Sakura.

No puedo creerlo, estoy por casarme con Syao, me siento tan feliz.

Sakura Kinomoto… ¿Acepta a Syaoran Li como su legítimo esposo y jura amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

Acepto. (dije sonriendo)

Siempre lo amaré, nuestro amor no terminará con la muerte.

Entonces los declaro marido y mujer, Señor Li… puede besar a la novia.

Ambos sonreímos, Syao se acercó, tomó suavemente mi cintura y me beso… sin duda alguna fue el momento más perfecto que he pasado en mi vida.

Te amo mi flor de cerezo. (dijo secando mis lágrimas, ya que me encuentro demasiado feliz)

Y yo te amo a ti Syao, te amo demasiado. (dije besándolo ahora yo)

¡MAMI, PAPI! (nos alejamos y vimos a nuestros hijos sonreír)

Vengan niños. (dijo Syao sonriendo)

Xien y Naddy vinieron corriendo, Xien vino directamente a mí, yo sonreí y lo abrace, ya que lamentablemente no lo podía alzar por el embarazo.

Te quiero mucho mamita. (dijo abrazándome) gracias por cumplir mi sueño de tener una mami… eres la mejor. (dijo con la voz rota)

No pudiendo soportar más, me incline y lo abrace, ¡es la criatura más adorable del mundo!

Yo también te quiero mi amor, te quiero demasiado. (dije besando sus mejillas) gracias por aceptarme mi pequeño.

Alcé la mirada y sonreí al ver a Syao secando las lágrimas de Naddy que decía que su sueño se había hecho realidad, el le beso la mejilla y la abrazo.

Te quiero papi. (oí que le decía Naddy a Syaoran)

Y yo a ti princesa.

Voy a ir a darle un abrazo a mami.

Ve mi pequeña. (dijo bajándola, ya que la tenía alzada)

Naddy se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

¡Estoy muy feliz mami!

Yo también mi amor.

No puedo creerlo todavía, ¡estoy casada! Estoy ca…

Mami… ¿Qué te pasa? (oí la voz asustada de mi hija)

Naddy… llama a tu papi… (dije débilmente)

¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? (dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos)

Rompi… rompi fuentes...

PDV de Syaoran.

Veo con una sonrisa como Saku y Naddy estaban abrazadas, estoy tan feliz.

Papi…

Hola campeón. (digo alzando a mi hijo) ¿ya no estás molesto conmigo?

No, ya no. (dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla) se que lo hiciste por que estabas celoso y lo comprendo. No te preocupes, no le diré nada a mami.

Ambos sonreímos. Pero nuestras sonrisas desaparecieron al ver que Naddy venía corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Naddy, mi amor, ¿Qué ocurre? (pregunté asustado)

Es mami…

Sentí que mi corazón dejaba de latir por un instante.

¿Qué le ocurre a tu madre? (dije desesperado)

Ella… ella… rompió fuentes.

Abrí los ojos enormemente, baje a mi hija de mis brazos, ya que la tenía alzada, y sin poder evitarlo corrí en búsqueda de mi esposa.

¡SAKURA! (grite desesperado al verla en el suelo)

Que ocurre aq… ¡OH POR DIOS! (grito Tomoyo al ver a Saku desmayada) ¿¡¿Qué ocurrió?

¡VA A DAR A LUZ! ¡SAKU DESPIERTA POR FAVOR! (grite con lágrimas en los ojos)

Sentí un suave toque en mi brazo, abrí los ojos y la vi llorando.

Syao… ya no aguanto más… ¡ME DUELE DEMASIADO! (gritó aferrándose a mi brazo)

¡Tranquila mi amor! Vamos directamente al hospital. Tomoyo, llama a Eriol, a Touya y al Señor Kinomoto por favor.

¡Si! (dijo yéndose)

Mamita… ¿te encuentras bien? (preguntó Xien asustado)

Si mi amor… solo… que me duele mucho el vientre… no te asustes bebé… (dijo acariciando su rostro) ninguno de los dos se asuste. (dijo besando la mejilla de Naddy) todo estará bien…

Si niños, todo estará bien. (dije abrazando a Saku) Naddy ve a buscar a tus tías, a tu abuela y a Wei, por favor.

Si papito. (dijo saliendo corriendo)

Yo también tengo que hacer algo importante.

Xien, no te vayas, ¡ya nos vamos al hospital! (grite nervioso al ver como Saku se retorcía en mis brazos a causa del dolor) tranquila mi amor…

Es un asunto de VIDA O MUERTE.(dijo mi hijo desesperado)

¿Qué harás Xien?

¡DEBO SALVAR MI COMIDA! ¡DEBO DECIRLE A LOS COCINEROS QUE BAJEN LAS CUCHARAS Y QUE GUARDEN LA COMIDA!

Una vena salió de mi frente.

¿¡¿¡¿CÓMO PUEDES PENSAR EN ESTOS MOMENTOS EN COMIDA XIEN? (grite furioso, este niño me sacaría canas antes de tiempo, Sakura muriéndose del dolor y el pensando en COMIDA)

¡ES IMPORTANTE! Mamita enseguida vuelvo.

Ve cariño… pero no tardes por favor. (dijo aguantando las lágrimas)

Xien salió corriendo.

Amor… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Más importante eres tu!

Syao… mi bebé… se esforzó por prepararnos un… delicioso banquete… no me perdonaría nunca si es que no como lo que mi bebé mando preparar… nunca… (dijo apretando mis manos)

No entiendo la obsesión que tienen los dos con ese banquete. (dije molesto)

Ella sonrió levemente.

Es un secreto entre Xien y yo. (dijo sonriendo)

¡No es justo! No… ¡este no es el momento para ponerme celoso!

Vi como todos llegaban, solo faltaba Eriol.

¿¡¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTÁ ERIOL? (grite desesperado)

En el auto, el conducirá. (dijo Tomoyo)

Syao… ¡YA NO AGUANTO!

La tomé entre mis brazos y la llevé al auto.

Ya mi amor, ya estamos en el auto, en 5 minutos estaremos en el hospital.

Por favor Syao… me duele… ¡ME DUELE DEMASIADO!

Suspiré desesperado, miré a mis hijos que estaban asustados.

Niños, ustedes irán con Wei, su abuela y sus tías.

Pero…

Pero nada, es lo mejor.

Está bien… (dijeron los dos)

Subí al auto y Eriol comenzó a manejar.

¡Más rápido Eriol! ¡Conduces más lento que una anciana!

¡OYE! ¡Agradece que estoy conduciendo yo, por que si lo hicieras vos ya estaríamos todos muertos!

¡YA CALLENSE LOS DOS! (grito Saku furiosa)

Ambos nos callamos.

5 minutos después llegamos al hospital y bajamos, Eriol se adelantó y pidió una silla de ruedas para Saku mientras que yo la ayudaba a salir del auto.

Aquí está la silla de ruedas. (dijo Eriol ayudando a Saku a sentarse mientras que yo hablaba con una enfermera para que nos llevará a la sala de partos)

¡SYAO YA NO PUEDO MÁS!

Estoy demasiado nervioso.

Creo que voy a vomitar…

¡SYAORAN LI NI SE TE OCURRA VOMITAR AHORA, TU HIJO O HIJA VA A NACER Y SI NO TE LLEVAS TU TRASERO A LA SALA DE PARTOS TE JURO POR TODOS LOS SANTOS QUE TE MATO!

Perdón mi amor, ya estoy bien. (dije todavía con nauseas)

Llegamos a la Sala de partos y enseguida Saku entró en trabajo de parto

Fuerza mi amor, ¡puja! (dije tomando sus manos)

¡CÁLLATE! TODO ES TU CULPA SYAORAN LI. (dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras pujaba)

Lo siento amor…

¡NO LO SIENTAS, SOLO DAME TU MANO Y CÁLLATE!

Sonreí disimuladamente, y tomé su mano.

Veo la cabeza. (dijo el doctor)

¡OH POR DIOS! ¡MI AMOR YO TAMBIÉN LA VEO!

¡Puje una vez más señora!

Saku dio un grito que destrozó mi alma… pero… de repente… todo se ilumino.

Es… un niño. (dijo el doctor con una sonrisa)

Vi que Saku sonreía débilmente.

Señores Li, prepárense para la segunda vuelta.

¿De que está hablando? (pregunté confundido)

¿Que acaso no lo sabe?

¿Saber qué? (pregunté nervioso)

Pero de pronto… entendí…

Quiere decir…

Si. (dijo con una sonrisa divertida al ver mi cara de sorpresa)

PDV de Xien y Naddy.

Tengo miedo Xien.

Yo también Naddy…

Mami no se veía muy bien… espero que nuestra hermanita y ella estén bien… (dije llorando)

No llores Naddy, mami y nuestro hermanito estarán bien.

YA TE DIJE QUE SERÁ NIÑA XIEN.

SERÁ NIÑO.

¡NIÑA!

¡NIÑO!

De pronto… los dos nos quedamos callados…

Papi salió completamente pálido, pero con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro…

¿Papi?

Son gemelos… niña y niño… (dijo para luego desmayarse)

¿¡¿?

N/a: No tengo perdón… solo les puedo pedir disculpas, pero… ¡estoy de vuelta! Espero que les guste esté nuevo capitulo de tiernas travesuras, el próximo capitulo es el último, ¡los quiero mucho! En el próximo capitulo respondo todos los RW del capitulo pasado, ¡un beso enorme!

SAKUXSYAO ESTÁ DE VUELTA.


	17. Una familia feliz

Ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia)

Capitulo 17: Una familia feliz

PDV de Xien y Naddy

¡PAPI!

Xien… nuestro papi murió (dije llorando asustada)

No Naddy, papá no está muerto, solo se desmayó.

¿Seguro? (pregunté hipando)

Si, tranquila.

Ay… mi cabeza…

PAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (grité tirándome encima de el)

Princesa… ¿Por qué estas llorando? ( preguntó preocupado)

Es que… creí que habías muerto…

Ay mi pequeña, tranquila… estoy bien.

Papá…

Hijo, ¿estás bien?

Si… pero… ¿Dijiste gemelos?

Si, niños… tenemos dos nuevos integrantes en la familia. (dijo sonriendo)

¡VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Xien ¡Tenemos una hermanita!

¡Y un hermanito!

Por fin tengo alguien con quien jugar a las muñecas y a la casita *-*

¡TENDRÉ UN DISCIPULO AMANTE DE LA COMIDA! Le enseñaré todo lo que sé.

Xien… no descompongas a nuestro hermanito.

Pero… ¡no lo haré! Será como yo.

Por eso… vos ya no tienes solución, no quiero otro maniático con la comida 7-7

¡Eres cruel!

PDV Syaoran

Gemelos… otra vez gemelos, ¡estoy tan feliz!. Debo admitirlo, me sorprendí demasiado cuando el doctor dijo que eran dos bebés… pobre mi Sakura… no solo tuvo que aguantar los dolores de parto, sino que también tuvo que lidiar conmigo…

Flash back

¿¡GEMELOS?!

Tranquilícese señor Li.

¿CÓMO RAYOS QUIERE QUE ESTÉ TRANQUILO SI RECIEN NOS DICEN QUE VAN A SER DOS? ESTO ES UNA VERGÜENZA, ¡DEMANDARÉ AL HOSPITAL POR NEGLIGENCIA MEDICA!

Syao…

NUEVE MESES, TUVIERON NUEVE MESES PARA DECIRNOS ¡Y QUIERE QUE ESTE TRANQUILO!

Syao…

REALMENTE SON UNOS INCOMPETENTES, COMO ES POS….

SYAORAN LI, CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y VEN A SOSTENER MI MANO PUES TU FUTURO HIJO O HIJA YA VIENE, ¡SI NO VIENES EN MENOS DE 10 SEGUNDOS TE JURO POR MIS HIJOS QUE TE PIDO EL DIVORCIO!

Inmediatamente corrí al lado de mi esposa, a atajar su mano.

Tranquila princesa. (dije besando su frente)

SOLO CALLATE.

Sonreí por mis adentros, realmente adoro a esta mujer.

¡Puje señora!

Mi pobre Sakura apretaba mi mano con fuerza, tuve que apoyarla contra mí, porque parecía que se iba a caer por la fuerza que hacía.

Estoy aquí mi amor…

¡Veo la cabeza!

Un poco más princesa, solo un poco más. (dije besando sus cabellos)

El grito que dio mi esposa, desgarró mi alma… pero todo el sufrimiento y el susto fueron remplazados al ver a la pequeña criatura que estaba en los brazos del doctor.

Felicidades señores Li, tienen una hermosa niña.

Vi a mi hija con adoración, no lo podía creer… con lagrimas en los ojos la alce.

Por Dios… es tan hermosa.

Al decir esas palabras, vi como lentamente abría sus ojitos… eran verdes… como los de su madre. Volteé y vi a Saku cargando a nuestro hijo, se veía más hermosa que nunca.

Saku…

Mi amor… lo siento, no quise decir todas esas cosas. (dijo avergonzada)

Lo sé pequeña (dije besándola y dándole a nuestra hija, mientras yo cargaba a nuestro niño)

Nada de lo que dije era cierto. (dijo apenada)

Lo sé, pero debo decirte que por un minuto me asusté. (dije acariciando su cabello)

¿Por qué?

Porque tenía miedo de perderte… (dije con la voz rota)

Syao… nunca vas a perderme.

Las enfermeras se llevaron a los bebés y yo me acerqué a mi querida Sakura.

Te amo, no tienes idea de cuánto te amo. (dije besándola con desesperación)

Yo también te amo, con todas las fuerzas de mi ser.

Fin del flash

¿Quieren ver a sus hermanos?

¡Sí!

Papá…

¿Qué pasa hijo?

¿Mami está bien?

Si campeón, mami está bien.

Vi como mi hijo sonreía y tomaba mi mano, al igual que naddy.

PDV de Naddy y Xien.

Estoy muy nerviosa…

Yo también… pero sé que todo saldrá bien Naddy.

Tienes razón Xien… te quiero hermano.

Yo también.

Y así nos preparamos para conocer a nuestros hermanitos…

…

3 años después.

Rin, ¡deja de comer! Has comido 3 pedazos de pastel

¡Rico pastel! (dijo nuestra hermanita alegremente con la boca llena de chocolate)

Naddy, déjala ya, ¿no ves que mi discipula es feliz?

No se suponía que sería así… (dije inflando las mejillas)

La verdad que no, pero no te quejes. Ryuu deja que le pongas trajecitos y que sea tu Ken.

Es adorable *-*

Pero nunca mejor que el original (dije orgulloso) ummm… no debería haber dicho eso.

Jajajajaja, realmente no hay un Ken como tú.

Bueno al final tuvimos lo que queríamos, un hermanito.

Y una hermanita.

Solo que… a Rin le gusta la comida…

Y a Ryuu jugar a la casita…

PDV Normal.

La familia Li Kinomoto, es una familia muy especial… Naddy y Xien Li, los hijos mayores siguen discutiendo tanto como antes, y siguen manipulando a sus tías, son divertidos, alegres pero sobre todas las cosas traviesos.

PDV de Sakura.

No puedo creer como ha cambiado mi vida, tengo 4 hijos y un esposo maravilloso, ayer les conté que estaba embarazada otra vez, si… tendremos otro bebé. Solo espero que no sean gemelos, eso sería otro gran desafío.

Saku…

Sonreí al ver a mi esposo despertar, se ve tan dulce.

Buenos días mi cielo (dije sonriendo)

Buenos días mi amor. (dijo besándome) y buenos días para ti también pequeña. (acariciando mi vientre)

Ay Syao… no sabes lo mucho que te amo. (dije acurrucándome en el)

Ni tú te imaginas lo mucho que yo te amo a ti. (dijo besándome)

PAPIIIIIIIIIII, MAMIIIIIIIIIII

Vi a nuestros cuatro pequeños tirarse en la cama para abrazarnos.

Mami te amamos mucho. (dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo)

Y yo los amo a ustedes. (dije besándolos a todos)

Y a mi ¿no me aman?

Los cuatro se tiraron a besar a su padre.

Jajaja.

Claro que te amamos papi.

Bueno chicos, vayan a la cocina a desayunar.

¡Si!

Ryuu y Rin se bajaron mientras que Xien y Naddy se quedaron.

Gracias por ser nuestros padres. (dijeron abrazándonos) somos muy felices.

PDV de Syaoran.

Vi a Sakura emocionarse y abrazarlos.

Gracias a ustedes niños. (dijo mi amada esposa entre lagrimas)

¿Por qué mami?

Por unirnos… no estaríamos aquí si no fuera por ustedes. (dijo sonriendo)

Eso es cierto. (dije abrazando a Saku) Gracias niños.

PDV de Xien y Naddy.

Me siento muy feliz Xien

Yo también Naddy… logramos hacer realidad nuestro sueño.

Si hermano, lo hicimos.

Logramos unir a nuestra profesora con nuestro padre.

Y todo lo logramos por…

Nuestras ¡TIERNAS TRAVESURAS!

N/A: WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TERMINÉ, no lo puedo creer. Bueno primero que nada… ¿Hay alguien por aquí? Perdón amigos… ha pasado muuuucho tiempo… la verdad es que estaba muy corta de inspiración y muchos problemas familiares y personales, pero ya los estoy superando. Espero que les guste el final de esta hermosa historia, porque realmente amé escribirla, los quiero demasiado, les agradezco por cada uno de sus comentarios, dentro de poco comenzaré otra historia, espero que también sea de su agrado, un beso enorme y espero que estén bien.

Att: sakuxsyao.


End file.
